Power of Love (Sequel AU)
by Oceanson
Summary: It has been three months since Wes Montgomery graduated in glory from Dalton Academy and went to NYADA, New York Academy for Dramatic Arts, leaving his beloved boyfriend Kurt Hummel and his brothers Mike Chang and Chris Montgomery in Lima, Ohio. Here, another story unveiled… Sequel inspired by Eraman's "The Asian Mystery", permission asked and given.
1. Reconciliation

**_So, hi everyone. This is my very first fan-fiction with the pairing of Wert (That is Wes and Kurt in Glee). Before we begin, the old saying still rules: If you don't like it, don't read it. This story was loosely based on the U.S. TV Series "Glee" and can be considered as a sequel to the fantastic "The Asian Mystery" by the wonderful author: Eraman AND I got her permission in doing a sequel so no accusing fingers. This brilliant author wrote the story so well that it turned me as a Klainer to a Werter now (Do people call themselves like this? I wonder.). And for your information, I have watched one episode of Glee, Season 2 only due to the heavy study load in university, damn it, so it may not be what you've seen or expected. Besides, English is not my first language, I'm a Chinese living in Hong Kong, so there will be some grammar mistakes (Loads of them, actually.). Hope that I won't be off the topic. XD_**

**_Disclaimer: I owned nothing other than the plot, Glee and its characters are FOX's while the relationship settings belongs to Eraman._**

**Chapter 1: Reconciliation**

* * *

It has been three months since Wes Montgomery graduated in glory from Dalton Academy and went to NYADA, New York Academy for Dramatic Arts, leaving his beloved boyfriend Kurt Hummel and his brothers Mike Chang and Chris Montgomery in Lima, Ohio. Here, another story unveiled…

* * *

"So," A boy with pale skin, blue eyes and a high-pitch voice for a male talked to an Asian boy through Skype. "How did you do in New York?"

"I'm doing very well. I adapted to it much faster than I expected." The Asian boy answered and smiled lovingly. "The only thing that bothers me is that _you_ are not here. Kurt."

"Come on, Wes. You and I Skype almost _every day_ and we will meet in New York just a couple of days later!" Kurt Hummel said.

"But it's not the same." Wes pouted and Kurt had to fight the urge to giggle. "I missed you, baby. I woke up every morning and try to hug on your smooth, sweet-smelling body but got disappointed every time."

Kurt blushed.

"Awwww, you still look cute when you blush." Wes said, grinning.

"Wesley Montgomery, I'm going offline if you say those things in _public_ again."

"NO! I'm sorry, dear." Wes apologized in a hurry with puppy-looking eyes. Kurt just couldn't stand that.

"Sigh, I just can't be mad with you." Kurt said with a smile, "Anyway, I knew you can do it and it's just a matter of time when you will become a shining star in NYADA."

"Yeah, but it will be even better if I can share my glory and happiness with you." Wes said. "So now, enough talking about me. Let's talk more on you, I just heard that your brother and your friends were about to release from the reform school, are they doing well?"

"You still have the big heart you used to have." Kurt said. "And yes, they are released, but only Finn and Mercedes. Artie is still in jail for intent murder. I hope they can learn from their mistakes and turn a new leaf. I just miss the old-Finn and old-Mercedes."

"They are," Wes comforted Kurt. "you went to visit them once a week and judging from what you said, they are changing for good, I promise. You will have your step-brother and your best girl-friend back."

"Thanks, Wes." Kurt said, smiling.

"Kurt, it's time to sleep. We need to take Finn and Mercedes home early in the morning." Burt called outside the door.

"Ok. Just another minute, please." Kurt called back. "Sorry, Wes. I have to go. See you in a few days later. Good night."

"That's okay." Wes said. "Go to sleep."

"Bye."

"Wait. Wait! Wait! Wait! Love."

"?"

"I love you. Kurt."

"Love you too, Wes." Then Kurt turned his computer off, fell to sleep as soon as he hit his bed and dreamt about his romantic future with Wes.

* * *

*****The next morning, just outside the reform school where Finn and Mercedes stayed.*****

"You know, you don't need to come with us so early, sweetie." Carole told Rachel as the two women, together with Kurt, Burt got out the car.

"No, I need to make sure that the old-Finn is back." Rachel said.

"You two are staying here, okay?" Burt told them as he and Carole, with the Jones, got to the door. "We'll be right back."

After a while, the couples came out the building with a tall guy and an African-American girl. Kurt smiled and ran to the boy, ramming into him and gave a hug so hard that Rachel thought they were going to merge.

"Finn!" Kurt smiled as he hugged the tall guy. "I missed you so much."

"Uhh… Kurt, you are breaking my ribs." The tall guy, Finn Hudson said, not knowing whether to hug Kurt back or not.

"Oops, sorry." Kurt let Finn go and turned to Mercedes, whose parents let go of her and let Kurt to approach. "You know, things were never the same without you. I missed the feeling when we shopped together. Rachel is a good shopping partner, but you are the only female friend that knows me this well, except Wes."

Kurt said as he held on to Mercedes's hand and slowly pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Kurt," A soft sound came from the girl in his chest. "Will you forgive me? And Finn? After what we all did to you and to Wes and his family?"

"Huh, come on. `cedes. If I didn't forgive you, I wouldn't even come here to pick you two up, right? Rachel." Kurt hugged Mercedes even tighter and Finn snapped up his head as the diva approached them.

"Hi, Finn." Rachel said as she came closer and the diva glared at Finn. Finn opened his mouth, trying to say something but nothing came out as Rachel slapped him hard in the face.

"Rachel… What… Ow!" Finn yelped in pain as Rachel slapped again, this time on his arm.

"This is for you! New-jerk-like Finn!" Rachel said, before her glare broke into a warm smile and hugged Finn with her arms. Finn got confused, unaware that his cheek was beginning to swell.

"With these slaps, the new-jerk-like Finn is gone forever," The small diva said. "The old-Finn is back. The old-Finn who we all love whether in the family and the Glee club. Welcome back."

Kurt laughed as Finn held to Rachel tightly and broke into tears, Carole and Burt put their hands onto the shoulder of the shaking boy.

"Oh, Mercedes." Rachel turned and almost skipped to Kurt and Mercedes happily. "Welcome back. I simply can't wait another shopping trip with you two. Why don't we go tomorrow?"

"Rachel…" Kurt sighed.

"You… You forgive what I did? After all the mean, stupid things I said." Mercedes asked uncertainly.

"We all did." Rachel said, "Everyone makes mistakes, though you guys went a bit too far. But friends are meant to love and trust. We choose to forgive you and Finn because you are our friends and we choose to trust that you have all changed for good because you are our friends. Well, brothers maybe, in Kurt's case."

Mercedes cried. Kurt and Rachel group hugged her.

It has been a couple of minutes and Mercedes finally calm down and Rachel said, "So are you coming? The shopping trip tomorrow, will you come with us?"

"I'd love to." Mercedes smiled, it was at this time that Kurt and Rachel knew that their closest friends (and brother) were back to them and they were so happy for that.

"So it has been a bit late, why don't we all go lunch together?" Carole announced and turned to the Jones, "Would you come with us?"

"Yeah, and thanks for forgiving us." Mrs. Jones said.

"Oh, come on, dear." Carole said, wrapping the crying mother with her arms and said, "Everybody makes mistakes, like the children said."

They got into their cars and headed to the Hudson-Hummel's house. At the front door, Kurt got hold to Finn's hand and said, "Welcome home, Finn." As he opened the door and let him go in. Finn missed the smell of his home, during the three months in reform school he and Mercedes had thought again what they all had done and how much hurt they had brought to their families, who visited them weeks after weeks. It was their love changed them back to good and they realized why Wes was so popular wherever he went, because he knew how to love.

The next day, after their shopping trip, Mercedes and Finn were surprised when they saw the members of the New Direction and The Warblers in Kurt's house. More surprising though, it was Chris who approached Finn first.

"So, Kurtie told us that his old step-brother and BFFs returned from darkness." The sunny, joyful Asian said happily, "Now, let me have a look on you two." Chris stared into their eyes for a while then said, "Kurtie's right. They are back. We can be friends with them again!"

One by one, the ND approached to their old friends and formed a huge group hug. Brittany kissed Finn and Mercedes in their cheek too. Just then Santana came.

"Welcome back, and I missed you two too. I hope ND will be a family again." Santana said happily but then her face darkened, "but if you hurt Wert, Tike or Rais again, we'll end you."

"We won't." Mercedes said and Santana pulled the two into a hug.

Kurt and Rachel looked at each other and decided something.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen. Listen up." Kurt announced and everybody turned to look at them.

"What?" Mike joked, "You two are engaged?" earning a death glare from Chris, Kurt, Rachel, Tina and Santana.

"Screw it." Kurt said, "Wes told us that he will perform a gender-bended _Wicked_ in Broadway in three days' time, I just wonder whether you guys…"

"Oh, I know what you want." Fred said, "We are going. We must watch our beloved former-leader performed and stunned the hearts of the audience out."

"And don't forget about us." Santana cut in, "We are actually planning to go travel but we haven't come up with an agreement. Now, NDs, shall we go to New York and watch that wonderful performance?"

The NDs all nodded.

* * *

*****New York*****

The Warblers and New Directions were waiting for Kurt and Rachel and they were getting pissed, all except Mike, Chris, Tina and Santana. The show would begin soon but they still hadn't shown up.

"That's it!" Puck said, "I'm not waiting anymore. Don't wait for them and enjoy the show ourselves." The others agree and entered the theatre, and didn't see the smirk on the face of four people.

_In the backstage,_

"I can't believe this. Am I dreaming?" Kurt, who was in the costume of Glinda said in a dreamy voice. "We are going to perform _Wicked_ on a real Broadway stage!"

"No, love. It's real." Came a voice behind him and he got into a hug from the back. Wes Montgomery, dressed in black and put the green costume on, placed a kiss on the top of his boyfriend's head.

"Wes, thanks." Kurt turned and hugged his boyfriend back, carefully not to blur their costume or there will be another scold again.

"Hey, it's time." Thomas the director announced that it's time for the "Good Witch in the North" to appear on stage and sang _Defying Gravity_ with Elphaba, the "Wicked Witch in the West". They had already done this on last year's Nationals and their stunning performance made them win. Kurt took a deep breath and saw Wes went on stage again, he peeped from the curtain (I don't know the stage setting, just my memory of how a stage would be in my secondary school. -_-|||) and saw his friends in both Dalton and McKinley and his parents were sitting in the first line. Kurt took a deep breath, muttered, "Mom, please be with me. Give me courage." And quickly got himself into Glinda, who looked angry as he stepped onto the stage and said:

"Elphaba!" Kurt heard a few gasp from the front line and grinned in his heart, his face show no emotion other than anger as he continued, "Why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle!" The introduction of _Defying Gravity_ began and Kurt sang: (_Kurt, __**Both, **_**Wes, **Chorus)  
_I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy now  
I hope you're happy how you  
Hurt your cause forever  
I hope you think you're clever!  
_**  
I hope you're happy  
I hope you're happy, too  
I hope you're proud how you  
Would grovel in submission  
To feed your own ambition**

_So though I can't imagine how  
I hope you're happy right now_

Kurt walked up to Wes and took his hand and said:

"Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry."

_You can still be with the Wizard  
What you've worked and waited for  
You can have all you ever wanted_

Wes pulled his hand loose slowly.

"I know", he said.

**But I don't want it**

**No, I can't want it**

**Anymore**

Wes turned to the audience and sang his heart out.

**Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap!  
**  
Wes walked up to the edge and reached out to the audience. Kurt was looking at him in confusion.

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!

_Can't I make you understand?  
You're having delusions of grandeur_

Wes ran back past Kurt and onto the stairs and stood at the top singing.

**I'm through accepting limits**  
**'Cuz someone says they're so**  
**Some things I cannot change**  
**But till I try, I'll never know!**

The New Directions and The Warblers were gaped, completely dumbstruck, they knew Wes was performing but they had no idea that Kurt and Rachel were on it too. Rachel starred Fiyera so well that it took them some time to find that it was her performing. Now Kurt did the even bigger surprise.

**Too long I've been afraid of**  
**Losing love I guess I've lost**  
**Well, if that's love**  
**It comes at much too high a cost!**

Kurt was watching his boyfriend with a big smile on his face and Wes ran down the stairs again.  
**  
I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down**

Wes stopped the dancing he was doing and turned to Kurt.

"Glinda", he said and held out his hand to Kurt. "Come with me. Think of what we could do, together."**  
Unlimited  
Together we're unlimited  
Together we'll be the greatest team  
There's ever been  
Glinda -  
Dreams, the way we planned 'em**

_If we work in tandem_ – Kurt took Wes' hand as they sang this and they turned to face the audience that were watching them in awe because these two boys' voices merged fantastically.

**_There's no fight we cannot win_**_  
__**Just you and I**__  
__**Defying gravity**__  
__**With you and I**__  
__**Defying gravity**__  
_  
**They'll never bring us down!**

Wes smiled at Kurt and headed for the side of the stage.

"Well?" Wes asked. "Are you coming?"

Kurt bit his lip and backed away from Wes, looking sad.

_I hope you're happy  
Now that you're choosing this_**  
**  
"You too", Wes said and smiled at him.**  
I hope it brings you bliss  
****_  
I really hope you get it  
And you don't live to regret it  
I hope you're happy in the end  
I hope you're happy, my friend_**

The extras began to get on stage as Wes ran out of the centre of the stage again and sang his heart out so loud and so touching that it seemed the heaven would his voice too. The audience swayed with his singing.

**So if you care to find me**  
**Look to the western sky!**  
**As someone told me lately:**  
**"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"**  
**And if I'm flying solo**  
**At least I'm flying free**  
**To those who'd ground me**  
**Take a message back from me**  
**Tell them how I am**  
**Defying gravity**  
**I'm flying high**  
**Defying gravity**  
**And soon I'll match them in renown**

Wes backed backwards slowly and the boys parted into, as he did and Kurt smiled at him, Wes did too while he sang:

**And nobody in all of Oz**  
**No Wizard that there is or was**  
**Is ever gonna bring me down!**

_I hope you're happy!_

Look at him, he's wicked!  
Get him!

**Bring me down!**

No one mourns the wicked  
So we've got to bring him

**Ahhh!**

Down!

There were a couple of seconds of silence as the final note faded into the air. Then the roof would come down because of the cheering and roaring of the audience. The performance was so well that it was even better than the original cast. Kurt and Wes's families and his friends were all screaming and bouncing on their feet. There were tears in their eyes. They were moved by the pair's fantastic performance. Wes and Kurt held hand in hand, bowed while Kurt got Rachel too. The three bowed again and the cheering and applauding got even louder. Thomas came on stage, clapping his hands and announced to the audience with pride, "Ladies and Gentlemen. Please welcome the new Golden Trio!" They earned another standing ovation. Joy filled their chest and they could feel their heart soar. It was not a dream anymore, their dream were coming true.

**TBC…**

* * *

**_A/N: So I hope you like it. The only thing that I am not pleased with "The Asian Mystery" is how Mercedes and Finn changed in the latter part of the story, particularly when Kurt decided to stay at Dalton rather than transferring back to McKinley. Mercedes is supposed to be a very nice lady with a considerate heart and lovely voice while Finn is kind of caring person but is weak in letting the others know. So I want to changed them back to their old-self, the version who was loved by the others, like Rachel said, "We need the old Finn back in Glee…the one we all love."_**


	2. Fight For A Friend

**_A.N.: Thank you for your support. I didn't even know that some of you support me in spite of my poor writing. So here's the second chapter. I got the inspiration when I read "Face Down" by ColferFan1217 (Permission asked, of course) and the name of the antagonist was actually from the book "Sword Quest". Glee and the song in it was not mine._**

**Ch. 2: Fight for a Friend**

* * *

The performance was indeed a great success, though Kurt earned a few fists from his male friends, ("You made us wait for you outside the theatre for almost an HOUR! And you didn't tell us that you and Rachel also got a role in _Wicked_! You white bastard!" They yelled, as they hit Kurt.) with friendships. The two groups spent a few days in New York but Kurt, Rachel, Tina, Chris and Mike stayed a bit longer before returning Lima. What happened to the three couples during those days? Well, it's something romantic, no need for detailed description. And 3 months went by in peace and with laughing.

"Alas, how time flies." Chris sighed as he joined the other Warblers on the way to class. "It's just like that summer vacation started only yesterday and before I had enough play and fun, it ended."

"Come on, Chris. Cheer up." Mike said, "Just think that classes are fun too so you can feel better."

"That's right." Kurt cut in. "And you can think that history is a story book so it won't be so boring. Oh, before I forgot, I'm going back to McKinley to see how my friends are doing. You two are coming, right?"

"Of course!" Chris exclaimed. "I just can't wait to meet them."

"I think that you just can't wait to see Rachel." Mike teased, Kurt chuckled while Chris blushed.

"So what about you?" Chris struck back, still blushing, with a grin. "Don't tell me that you're not long to see Tina. Last night you just told her that you missed the touch of her hair so much that you could hardly sleep."

"Hey, you promised not to mention that! You bastard!" Mike shouted with face all red, Kurt laughed even louder.

"What's so funny?" Mike glared at him, but with a red face, it didn't look much threatening.

"You sure have a talent to intimidate people, Mike." Kurt said. "But you can never got to Wes's level." Then Kurt almost choked in laughing again.

"You… You're so dead." Mike grumbled but the trio soon broke in smiling.

"Come on, we're gonna be late." Chris said. "So shall we meet at the parking lot after school?"

"Yeah, I'll drive. See you later then." Mike answered before they hurried to their separate classes.

* * *

*****Later in that day, in McKinley*****

The NDs were quite surprised when they saw Kurt, Mike and Chris stormed into the room, looking angry.

"What's the matter?" Santana asked. "You three look so dark that it looks like you're going to start three Hurricane Katrinas altogether."

"That sucking reporter." Kurt began and the others knew at once.

"Oh. That bastard again?" Puck said. "What did he do?"

* * *

****Flashback****

_Kurt, Mike and Chris walked into the corridor of McKinley, having a good mood until that Jacob Ben Israel came across._

_"Lady face, long time no see."_

_"Hi, Jacob." Kurt said in a fake smile._

_"Was it true that your step-brother and one of your BFFs went into reform school?"_

_The smiling faces went out altogether at once. Storm clouds were forming._

_"Mind your own business, Jacob." Kurt said in a cold voice._

_"Was it true that they wanted to run your boyfriend over with a truck?" The stupid reporter didn't see the storm coming for him and decided to get more._

_"I said," Kurt's voice was as cold as ice now. "Mind your OWN business! You have interfered with other's private lives too much!"_

_"One more question. Was your boyfriend still alive?"_

_The answer he got was a fist directly aimed at his face, followed by two heavy kicks._

_"He's fine. __**Thank you**__!" Kurt growled and the room suddenly got cold. Jacob wanted to say something but Kurt cut him off. "Don't you complain on this. You asked for it. Now, get out of my sight and don't you dare to start on my friends, whoever in Dalton or here in McKinley, or I'll make sure you go home with a pair of bruised eyes and a broken nose."_

_Horrified, the reporter ran and disappeared around the corner, leaving the furious trio behind._

****End of flashback****

* * *

"That's it?" Santana said in her bitchy tone. "You should at least punch some of his teeth out of his stinking mouth. How dare he curse _my_ homo to die?"

"Yeah," Puck added. "Why don't you call us? We could do that together so he could stay away and leave us some peace."

"No." Mike said. "He's a bastard and we don't need to be bastards like him. Just ignore him. So what are you guys now doing?"

"We got a new member." Rachel said happily. "Here he is. This is Maldeor Hungrias. Maldeor, this is Kurt, Mike and Chris. Kurt and Mike were once a glee club member here before they transferred to Dalton Academy."

"Hi, Maldeor. Nice to meet you." Kurt shook the tall boy's hand.

"Hi." The tall boy answered with a sense of pride that Kurt didn't like him. He looked around and figure out that one person was missing.

"Where's Quinn?" Kurt asked.

"She was in the washroom." Tina said but just then Maldeor coldly said. "None of your business."

All the people in the room narrowed their eyes. They didn't like his altitude.

"Look. We knew that you were dating Quinn and you're the son of a well-known judge." Santana said, now in her full bitch-mode. "But Quinn is also our friend, we also have the right to know where she goes."

Before an argument broke out, Quinn went in. Kurt noticed that Quinn looked a bit… depressed? Perhaps horrified? But before he could look for more hints, Quinn looked away. He watched the New Directions practice with a troubled mind, so troubled that he didn't know that Maldeor was looking at him.

* * *

During the break, Quinn went out again, Maldeor followed her and Kurt, being worried about the Cheerio, followed too. When he got near the girl's bathroom, he heard some shouting and crying. Kurt pushed the door open and got shocked. The boy was slapping the blonde!

"What the hell are you doing?" Kurt shouted and the couple turned to look at him.

"Mind your own business." Maldeor growled.

"Kurt…" Quinn muttered in tears but got slapped again.

"Stop that! You scalawag!" Kurt pushed the tall boy away and grabbed Quinn out, holding on the blonde which was now crying.

"So you love her? But _who_ are you?" The tall boy smirked. "I'm her boyfriend and what I did to her was none of your business."

"You're wrong." Kurt said calmly. "Her business is my business, as well as is ND's business, as long as she is our friend."

Kurt paused a while before he continued, "And for your information, I don't love her romantically because I'm gay. I have a boyfriend. I love her in a friend or a brother-to-sister way. Not a master & slave way like you did to a girl. A _girl_! Won't you feel ashamed when you called yourself a man, when you did such a thing to a woman?"

Kurt's voice rose in every word so in the end even the people in the choir room could hear it. They walked towards them to see what happened. They were shocked when they saw the bruises on the blonde's face and neck.

"What's just happened?" Santana asked.

"We'll talk about it later, in the room." Kurt said coldly as he gently held Quinn back to the choir room.

In the room, Quinn, with the help of Kurt to block the death glares from Maldeor, told everyone about what happened during their dates. By the end of it, the girls were glaring at Maldeor while the guys were ready to launch their punches. Maldeor caught Kurt in his collar and pushed him against the wall.

"You've been into my business too much, fag." Maldeor growled as the others yelled in anger of what he did. "You'll regret that."

"I don't care." Kurt replied calmly. "As long as I can stand, I will fight for my friends."

"Okay. You asked for it." Maldeor said and ready to punch Kurt when Finn ran up and held back the boy, Quinn kicked and slapped him hard on the face.

"Let go of my friend!" Quinn shrieked. "I've tolerated this for two months and I've had enough. Before you leave this room, I will sing you a song, for one last time."

Quinn stared into the eyes of Maldeor as she began to sing: (**Spoken, **_Sang_)

**After all you put me through**

**You'd think I'd despise you**

**But in the end I want to thank you**

**Because you made me that much stronger**

_When I, thought I knew you_

_Thinking, that you were true_

_I guess I, I couldn't trust_

_Called your bluff, time is up_

_'Cause I've had enough_

_You were, there by my side_

_Always, down for the ride_

_But your, joy ride just came down in flames_

_'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm_

_After all of the stealing and cheating_

_You probably think that I hold resentment for you_

_But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do_

_I wanna know just how capable I am to pull through_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Never, saw it coming_

_All of, your backstabbing_

_Just so, you could cash in_

_On a good thing before I realized your game_

_I heard, you're going around_

_Playing the victim now_

_But don't, even begin_

_Feeling I'm the one to blame_

_'Cause you dug your own grave_

_After all of the fights and the lies_

_Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore_

_Uh, no more, oh no, it's over_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_

_I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down_

_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_It makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_How could this man I thought I knew_

_Turn out to be unjust so cruel_

_Could only see the good in you_

_Pretended not to see the truth_

_You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself_

_Through living in denial_

_But in the end you'll see_

_YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME_

_I am a fighter and I_

_I ain't goin' stop_

_There is no turning back_

_I've had enough_

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_It makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Thought I would forget_

_But I remember_

_Yes I remember_

_I remember_

_Thought I would forget_

_But I remember_

_Yes I remember_

_I remember_

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_Makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Made me learn a little bit faster_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_It makes me that much smarter_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

When Quinn ended, she pointed at Maldeor's face and said, "I'm breaking up with you. I don't want to see you anymore in my life. Get out."

"And you're no longer in the New Direction now." Rachel announced, glaring at Maldeor. "You're in the blacklist and will never be considered to be allowed to join. Be gone. And don't you dare touch any of my friends!"

Maldeor looked at everyone and sent a death glare to Kurt. He whispered to Kurt's ear, "You will pay for that. Prepare for your death."

Then, he let go of Kurt and stormed out the room, slamming the door. Everyone were now furious, Quinn ran to Kurt and pulled him into a bone-breaking hug. Tears started to flow again.

"Thank you, Kurt. Thank you for giving me the courage." Quinn was choking in her tears.

"It's okay, Quinn." Kurt gently patted her back. "We're friends."

"I'm sorry for saying and doing mean things to you and Wes last year."

"Whoa, you still remembered that? Ok, I forgive you." Kurt said. "Finn, thanks for helping me."

The quarterback looked a bit blush and muttered, "Ahh… You're my brother after all. It's my responsibility to help you when you're caught by that bastard."

"Thanks, Finn." Kurt said. "Do more of this, not only to me, but also the other. Quinn, Rachel, Mike, Dave, the people you love and your friends."

"I will." The quarterback promised and Kurt hugged him. Everyone's steam vented out and they started to sing happily again.

Brittany and Santana suggested ordering pizza for dinner and invited Kurt, Mike and Chris to eat with them. The trio said yes with pleasure and they really, really had a good time. Kurt even Skype Wes. The group had a good chat with the Asian boy and they cooed and wolf-whistled when Wes flirted with Kurt, causing the countertenor to blush. They left later and Mike and Chris kissed their girlfriends goodbye at the door while Kurt got Mike's car. What they didn't know is that Maldeor was watching Kurt with malice and was planning a revenge on Kurt.

**TBC…**

* * *

**_A.N.: Phew… That's it. The progress will be a bit slower because exam is approaching and I actually do the writing during the 30-60 minutes break between my revisions. So dear readers, please be patient. BTW, the time setting was quite strange, I searched Glee Wiki and found that Jacob Ben Israel was a senior, so you guys can think that he had repeated the year, as a result of doing gossips… XD. Also, I assume that something happened which causes Quinn and Sam broke up because they were a pairing in "The Asian Mystery". I'm still thinking of whether getting them back together or let Sam to go with Mercedes. Samercedes were great and I particularly love Mercedes singing "I Will Always Love You" to Sam in the TV show, her voice can be concluded in three words: Stunning, beautiful and perfect._**


	3. Death Threats and The Attack I

**_A.N.: Sorry for the long wait. I just have to say, from now on, I won't be so nice to Kurt… He would experience a series of events which would become a solid proof that Wes is the perfect man for him. This will be tests on the relationships between Wert, Tike and Rais. True love never fears and never dies. This is so true._**

**Ch. 3: Death Threats and The Attack I**

* * *

Weeks passed since the chaos and Maldeor didn't show up, though he sent death glares to Kurt whenever he and Chrike visited the New Direction. At first Kurt ignored it. But the situation got worse and sometimes Kurt spotted Maldeor peeping him from the window and sometimes stalked him. That's start bothering Kurt. Then one evening, when Kurt was on his way back to the choir room, he was violently shoved against the lockers and he yelped in pain as he felt blood dripped from the back of his head and neck. His head spun with dizziness on the collision with the metal. When he opened his eyes, he saw Maledor kneeling beside him, grinning cruelly.

"You ruined me." Maldeor said as he touched Kurt's chin with his finger, forcing the countertenor to look up to him. "So I will ruin you. This is just the beginning. Be prepared to die and say farewell to your friends as soon as possible."

He left, leaving the panicked boy behind who slowly, struggling to get to his feet. He covered the wounds with his hand and went to the washroom. He swayed a little when he walked. On his way, he came across with Dave.

"Oh my goodness!" Gasped Dave, "What happened?"

The footballer quickly helped Kurt to the nearest washroom. Dave got a piece of tissue paper, wet it with water and carefully cleaned the boy's wound.

"Knocked against the locker as usual. Ow…" Kurt said and squeaked in pain as the water stung his wound. "That hurts."

"Sorry, dude." Dave apologized. "Now, tell me. Who did this to you?"

"…Maldeor." Kurt spoke the name after a few seconds of silence and he felt Dave stiffen.

"That's bastard…" Dave growled. "He's going to pay for hurting our friend."

"No." Kurt objected. "Don't do that. Dave. I… Ugh… My head…"

"You alright?" Dave asked. "Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"Hell no!" Kurt protested. "I just need to have some rest, that's all."

"What the hell happened?" Finn exclaimed and all the choir group gasped when they saw Kurt was weakly leaning on Dave as they entered the room.

"Kurt needs some band-tape." Dave said. "Where's the first-aid box?"

Tina and Quinn hurried away to take it and they came back with the first-aid box several seconds later.

"Who did this?" Chris asked when he carefully cleaned Kurt's wound with disinfectant.

"It's just an accident." Kurt began but Quinn cut him off immediately.

"You lied." The blonde said. "You didn't even look at us. That's just what happened when I tried to hide my wounds from you guys."

"Kurt." Finn demanded as he carefully put the tape onto the wounds. "Tell me what happened? Don't tell me that it was an accident because I can see that."

"Someone shoved me against the lockers and my head banged against it and that was how these wounds came from."

"Who did that?" Finn's voice was cold now. Who dare to hurt his dear brother?

"It's Maldeor." Dave coldly said and everyone got pissed at once.

"_What_?!" Quinn and Tina exclaimed angrily. "How dare he did this to him?!"

"I forbade him to get near to any of us and that includes Kurt and Chrike!" Rachel looked furious. "Now not only he broke the rules, he also dare to put his stinky hand on you and hurt you?!"

"Calm down." Kurt said, "Steam gone. I'm fine, that's just a few cuts. I'm used to it. Oops, sorry Dave. I didn't mean it."

Dave looked guilty and Kurt took his hand, comforting him.

"You're not." Mike said who was standing next to Kurt, everybody turned to look at him.

"You're far from fine." Mike continued, "I can see you trembling. What did that bastard do or say to you?"

Kurt didn't answer but everyone's eyes were fixed on him. He was indeed shaking and in spite of saying that he was okay, his eyes betrayed his true feeling.

"Kurt. Look at me." Finn cupped his hand around Kurt's face. "I'm your brother and here are most of your best friends. Whenever you got somebody troubling you, you should tell us so we can help you and protect you. Don't hide it."

"…He…" Kurt began but his voice was shaking with terror, Finn and Chrike gently patted his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "He said I had ruined him so he would ruin me too. He… He also said that this was just the beginning, and…"

"And?" Quinn asked, worried.

"He told me to be prepared to die and said farewell to you guys as soon as possible."

The room was silence with shock, then the boys ran to the door, cursing Maldeor while the girls looked at the shaking boy, worried. Brittany was already crying, Santana and Rachel tried to comfort her.

"NO!" Kurt shrieked. "Don't go to him!"

"What? Dude! He went way too far! He was now giving the same death threat I gave you last year but unlike me, he _will_ do it!" Dave growled.

"Yeah, we can't let him escape for this!" Chris shouted and everybody in the room nodded.

"He will." Kurt said silently and everyone froze, "I don't have any witness. He will escape from it. God, my head hurts."

"You look sick, Kurt." Brittany said worriedly. "Maybe we should go to the nurse."

"Well, that's a better suggestion than going to the hospital." Kurt groaned and got to his feet, still swaying. Brittany and Quinn quickly got hold to his arms and helped him walk. The others formed a circle to protect Kurt as they headed to the nurse.

"Why didn't you come earlier?" The school nurse scolded. "The wounds were inflamed and judging from what you said about your dizziness, it can be a slight brain concussion. Go to the hospital now. I will call your parents."

In the end, Kurt has to go to the hospital for further checking as Mike called Wes, ignoring Kurt's protest, Chris called the Warblers and Finn called Burt and Carole. The parents were horrified and Burt was basically freaking out as he stormed into the ward. He was worried about Kurt's injury and was furious about someone threatening to kill his son. He was in fact so angry that Kurt feared that he would have another heart attack. Wes was angry and worried as well. He immediately called Kurt and even suggested coming back to Lima. Kurt objected that decision almost instantly and promised he would be careful next time. The Warblers, who visited Kurt the next day, was merely the same, angry, worried and freaked out.

Kurt got the permission to go home on the third day since he got into hospital. The parents, the NDs and the Warblers were discussing what they could do to protect Kurt.

"He should stay at Dalton." Nick said and all agreed. "Kurt was not safe when that crazy guy was out there."

"But that's not enough." David said, "Remember Jeremiah? He still got into the school and nearly killed us."

"He won't be able to get into the school." Thad said, "The council had set up a series of guidelines after Jeremiah's incident. Now before foreigners get into the campus they will have to hand a document and there will be double checking before letting them in. But there should be at least 4 to 5 of us to be with Kurt, just to be safe."

"You mean the little protective groups we did to Wes, Kurt and Thad last year? Well, that's not a bad idea." Rock said.

"And we'll help to do it when Kurt's with us." Puck cut in. "But seriously, do we need to call the cops?"

"Of course we need to." Burt concluded. "I won't let anyone hurt my little boy. You go protect Kurt when he's with you and the cops will do the rest."

A few days later, Maldeor was wanted but all the searching and investigations were carried in secrets, after all, Maldeor was the son of a famous judge, though the judge said that Maldeor didn't return home for a few weeks after leaving a note and he was planning to disown him since he had let him down so many times. Kurt was moved by the care given from his friends, but they got a little bit too much and Kurt started to be a bit annoyed.

* * *

"Look, Finn. It's not that I don't appreciate the fact that you all cared about me, but won't it be a little bit too much?" Kurt asked in annoyance. "I certainly don't need someone to stalk me all the time, even when I go to the toilet!"

"But dude," Finn said, "that jerk may be hiding somewhere, waiting to hurt you."

"Finn!" Kurt exclaimed. "We're at home! Do you think that he can break into our house without us noticing it? Dad and mom had installed alarms since I got the death threat!"

"Okay," Finn decided to back down a little bit, an angry Kurt was not a funny thing. "I'll leave you some space at home."

"That would be a lot better. Thanks for cooperation. Oh no!" Kurt grabbed his bag and jacket as he hurried towards his car. "I'm gonna be late!"

"Are you sure that you don't need me to drive or accompany you?" Finn asked.

"No, the girls will be waiting outside the mall, in the parking lot. Thanks, Finn." Kurt said and got into his car.

"Dude, be careful." Finn said, "I just got a bad feeling that something was going to happen."

"It's okay, Finn." Kurt said, a little bit frustrated. "Just relax. See you later."

"Bye." Finn said goodbye to his brother and Kurt drove off. Finn watched Kurt's car disappeared around the corner, trying to calm himself when he suddenly spotted a car, a car that was blood-chillingly familiar with, a car which belongs to Maldeor Hungrias. "Oh no! Kurt!" Finn groaned and got to his own car.

* * *

*****Outside the shopping mall*****

"Oh, that's great." Kurt grumbled as he looked at the parking lot which was already full. "So this means I have to park my car somewhere else? Ugh."

Kurt drove to another parking lot about two streets away from the mall, parked his car and decided to give Rachel or Mercedes a ring when he walked towards the mall.

"Hi, Rachel. It's Kurt. Mercedes was nearby too? Oh, all the girls have arrived?! Aw, damn. Finn made me late again! Huh? No… No… No… The parking lot was full so I parked my car in another one and I'm coming. Hmhmm… Hmhmm… I see. I… AHHHH!"

Kurt dropped his phone in pain as something sharp stabbed into his back, a knife! He saw some people nearby screamed and fled. From his phone, he heard Rachel called, "_Kurt?!_"

Before he could answer, he was pushed onto the ground. The knife was pulled from his body and then violently poked into another part, then another part, then another. Kurt screamed in pain, he could feel his blood spilling out from his deep wounds. Hearing his scream, Rachel was screaming in the phone too, "**_KURT! KURT! WHAT HAPPENED?! ANSWER ME! PLEASE! GIVE A RESPONSE!_**" Kurt wanted to answer, but a grip pinned him to the ground. Then he heard a familiar voice shouted, "**KURT!**" Then, the grip loosened. Turning his head, even doing this small action hurt like hell, Kurt saw Finn fighting with another guy dressed in black hoodies and wore a black mask. They were fighting over the knife. Fearing that Finn would get hurt too, he scrambled towards the phone and managed to speak, now even speaking hurt, "Rach… Rahcel…"

"_Kurt?! Oh thank goodness! What happened? Are you hurt?_"

"My back hurts… It hurts…" Kurt whimpered, he could hear the girls sobbing in the phone. "Don't… cry…"

"_Kurt. Where are you?_" Mercedes said, her voice was thick with crying, "_We're coming over. Stay where you are._"

"No…"Kurt said, "It's too dangerous. Don't come here…"

"_But we can't just stay here and watch you… hurt!_" Rachel exclaimed. "_Tell us!_ _Where. Are. You?!_"

Kurt tried to answer but his vision began to cloud, "I… I thought I was in… in Calisto Street. God… It hurts… Someone help me…"

"_Kurt! Hang on! We're coming!_" Mercedes panted, Kurt knew that they were running to him, but his consciousness began to die away.

"It hurts… Help… Mom… Dad… Help me… Finn… Wes… Help…"

Those were the last words Kurt could mutter before darkness engulfed him. Before he slid into the abyss, he heard shouts for his name. "**KURT!**"

* * *

Finn never felt so terrified. When he spotted the car following Kurt's, he knew that Kurt would be in trouble if he didn't act fast. Nevertheless, when he got to the place, it was still too late. He saw a couple of people screaming and fleeing from the end of the street and his heart sank. Without thinking, he rushed towards it and got the shock of his life. A guy dressed in black hoodies with a mask pushed Kurt onto the ground and was STABBING him with a knife! Apart from fear, anger rose like a geyser and before his brain told him to defend his brother, he had already lunged at the attacker, neglecting his own safety and wrestled with the guy.

After a few minutes, he saw the Mercedes, Rachel and other girls were running towards them and Kurt just dropped to the floor like dead, Finn's heart grew cold. And seeing his chance, the attacker ran away. The ground was now covered with Kurt's blood, his face was ashen and there was at one point that Finn thought he was dead. Frantic, he screamed for the first time in his life. "**HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! CALL AN AMBULANCE! MY BROTHER IS DYING! HELP!**"

* * *

The girls were waiting at the parking lot outside the mall for Kurt. Then, Rachel's phone rang and they heard their conversation until Rachel's voice suddenly filled with fear and kept on saying, "Kurt? Kurt?! KURT?! **KURT**!"

"What's happening?" Mercedes asked and then Brittany said, "Look."

The girls, except Rachel who was still yelling Kurt's name, turned and saw several people screaming and running from the corner of the mall. Santana stopped a woman and asked, "What happened?"

"RUN! THERE WAS A CRAZY GUY STABBING A BOY! OH GOD! THAT'S SO HORRIBLE!"

The girls' hearts went cold all at once. A boy? Couldn't be… No. It couldn't be Kurt. Mercedes turned and said, "Rachel, put him on the speaker. We need to know where Kurt was."

"He's not responding." Rachel was on the brink to cry. "I…"

"_Rach… Rachel?_"

Kurt?! Oh thank goodness! What happened? Are you hurt?" Rachel frantically asked.

"_My back hurts… It hurts…_" The voice was filled with pain and sorrow and the girls were crying.

"_Don't… cry…_"

"Kurt. Where are you?" Mercedes said, crying, "We're coming over. Stay where you are."

"_No…_ _It's too dangerous. Don't come here…_"

"But we can't just stay here and watch you… hurt!" Rachel exclaimed. "Tell us! Where. Are. You?!"

"_I… I thought I was in… in Calisto Street. God… It hurts… Someone help me…_"

"Calisto Street? It's just over the corner of the mall!" Santana said and she pointed.

"Let's go!" Brittany said as she cried. "If we don't go soon, Kurt… Kurt may die!"

"No." Quinn denied, thought she was also terrified, "Kurt won't die. Let's go. He needs our help."

"I'm calling the ambulance." Tina said.

The girls started running, Mercedes shouted to the phone, "Kurt! Hang on! We're coming!"

"_It hurts… Help… Mom… Dad… Help me… Finn… Wes… Help…_" This sentence made the girls' hearts broke. Then, there were only silence.

"Oh god. No." Mercedes said, "**KURT!**"

The phone was still silent until another voice broke the eerie silent, "**_HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME! CALL AN AMBULANCE! MY BROTHER IS DYING! HELP!_**"

As they got near the scene, a strong scent of blood filled the air and their fear deepened as they saw Kurt was laying on the street, bathed in blood, unconsciousness. Finn, on the other hand, was in utter shocked, his clothes was stained with blood and he was trying to stop the bleeding. When he saw them, he held on to them like a drowning man grabbing a floating straw and said, "Help… Help him… Save him… I can't stop the bleeding. He's dying…"

"Where's the ambulance?!"

"They're almost here," A crying Tina said as she grabbed her phone tightly in her hand. The other girls were trying to call their passed out friend to wake up.

That was the scene when cops and paramedics arrived, immediately, the paramedics got Kurt on the gurney and they took Finn to the hospital too. The girls rushed for their car and followed the ambulance. They were all praying, hoping that Kurt will stay with them.

**TBC…**

* * *

**_A.N.: Wow. This was quite a long chapter so I decided to split it in two parts. BTW, I hope no one will hate me for being so horrible to Kurt. And please be prepared, there will be more. Just curious what will Burt, NDs, The Warblers and Wes react when they heard the news, especially Wes._**


	4. Death Threats and The Attack II

**_A.N.: Exam is over! Hurray! I hope the grades won't be too bad and I nearly had a heart attack as my Chemistry professor told me that they didn't find my record in taking their test… Screw them. Anyway, they found my paper, much to my pleasure. So now, it's time to be in the embrace of fan-fiction again! So here we go. The second part of Ch. 3. Hope you'll like it._**

**Ch. 4: Death Threats and The Attack II**

* * *

Wes was cutting an apple when a bad feeling suddenly grasped him, causing him to cut his finger. Looking at his bleeding finger, he couldn't understand why he felt so scared.

"Oh my!" Someone gasped besides him, "You're bleeding!"

Wes turned and found one of his classmates, Ben, rushed and returned with a tape. His wound was cleaned and sealed, but his heart still felt bad. Something's happened. Something bad has happened.

"You okay?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Really?" Ben said looking worried. "You looked horrible." Wes was going to answer but was cut off when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"We… Wes…"

"Chris?" Wes heard his brother's sniffs and got worried. "What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?"

"No… It's… It's Kurt…"

Wes's body got stiffened and he asked in growing voice as well as anxiety, "What happened to Kurt? What happened to him?!"

"He… He got stabbed… in the back… God… Wes… There was so much blood… I'm so scared!"

Wes's heart cracked and he dropped the phone, when the phone hit the ground, the sound snapped him out of his shock and he grabbed the phone.

"He… He was alright, isn't he?" Wes tried to calm down but his voice was shaking, so was his body.

"He… He was still in the surgery…"

"Okay, I'm coming back right now. Which hospital is Kurt in?"

"Li… Lima Memorial…"

"Chris, don't cry. You have to be strong, you guys need to take care of Kurt and his family as well, especially Burt. Did he know the news?"

"Ye… Yeah, he was close to another heart attack and he was crying…"

"Hang on, I am coming back. Remember, Chris. Be strong."

Wes hung his phone and he dashed to his lap-top, which was put on the table. He checked the schedule of the next flight to Lima. The next flight would be an hour later. He immediately booked the ticket so he could be back in no time.

"Dude, you okay?" Ben asked.

"I… Some… Something happened back in Lima, I have to go." Wes's voice choked in tears, "I may not be able to be back in a few days. Can you help me to apply a few days of sick leave?"

"Sure."

"Thanks." Wes dashed to the door and caught a cab to the airport. When he arrived the airport, there was still about 45 minutes before boarding. Wes was getting more worried with every second. He paced in the waiting area, stopped by the window. He looked out at the setting sun, his heart ached so much. He wanted to cry, wanted to scream, scream until his voice cracked. But he couldn't. He needed to be strong, there were others that needed him. And he should comfort Kurt, not in the other way around. Now all he wanted is to get back to Lima, to be there with Kurt.

* * *

Finn didn't know how he ended up here. All he remember was a crazy guy was stabbing his brother and he fought that guy in order to save Kurt. He was sitting on the chair outside the surgery room. His hands and clothes were stained with blood, Kurt's blood. His eyes were dull and his face was pale. He looked miserable. He turned to look at the closed door, the slab of wood which cut off his brother from him and his friends. The girls cling to each other and they were sobbing. Finn knew that he should go and comfort them but he just couldn't move. His heart was behind the door. Kurt had been in there for a while and what if… No, Finn just couldn't think of that possibility. He couldn't think how they will react if they lost Kurt. Burt and Carole were called and they were on their way.

"Finn!" Burt's cry echoed in the corridor as the old, weary man ran towards them. Carole followed him. They stopped right in front of the tall boy. Burt grabbed hold to Finn's shoulder.

"Finn!" Burt cried. His eyes swam with tears. "What happened? What happened to my boy?"

"He… He…" Finn said with his head low, "He got stab in the back."

Burt's grip tightened, his face was red with anger and worry.

"Burt, honey. Calm down." Carole tried to calm her husband down, worrying that he would have another heart attack. But Burt pushed her hand off.

"WHY?!" He shouted, "WHY DID THAT HAPPEN?! HOW COME THAT JERK ALMOST KILLED MY SON AND HE MANAGE TO GET AWAY?!"

"NO!" Finn screamed suddenly and all turned to look at him, only to see him broke down and dropped down onto the floor, loud sobs escaping his mouth. "Just… Just don't say that word! I don't want to think about it! I can't possibly think of living without Kurt! He's my brother! I can't lose him! Wes can't. We all can't!"

Burt didn't say a word, the girls were crying even louder. Among them, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina and Rachel were the loudest. Brittany was afraid that her dolphin would die. Tina, Mercedes and Rachel were not only worry about their best friend, but also how Wes would react once he got the news. Then it hit them. They still haven't informed their boyfriend yet. Tina knew that Mike and Chris were together with their parents, so she let Rachel call them.

"_Chel?_" The moment Rachel heard Chris's voice, tears started to stream down her beautiful face. "_What's wrong?_"

"Christopher." Rachel sniffed, "It's Kurt."

"_Kurt?_" Chris asked, confused. "_What happened to him?_"

"_Isn't he being with you girls in a shopping spree?_" They heard Mike said in the background, knowing that he put them on the speaker.

"Kurt… Kurt was stabbed!" Rachel cried.

"_What?!_" Chrike shouted so loud that Rachel needed to put the phone a bit farther.

"We were waiting for him at the mall," Tina piped up, crying. "The parking lot was fu… full so Kurt drove to another one. He called us and told us that he was coming… Then he suddenly screamed…"

The girls cried as they recalled the painful screech coming from Kurt. "We were calling to him when a woman came by, scream… Screaming that a boy was being s… Stabbed! When we got there, Kurt was bathed in blood!"

"Christopher…" Rachel whimpered, "I'm afraid. What if…"

"_No._" Chrike said at the same time. "_Kurt will be fine._"

"_Where're you guys_?" Mike asked.

"Lima Memorial."

"_Good. We'll be here as soon as possible._" Chris said, "_Chel, Tina, just relax. We're coming. I'm coming._"

With that, Rachel hanged the phone. The girls grabbed hold to each other, seeking comfort. Carole was comforting Burt.

About one hour later, Chrike arrived with their parents. Maria ran to pull the girls and Carole into a hug, Rachel flew into Chris's arms, James and Michael pat on Burt's shoulder. Mike sat next to Finn and he touched the tall guy. The moment his hand touched Finn's arm, Finn broke down immediately and he cried over Mike's shoulder. Chrike was crying too.

"You didn't call Wes, did you?" Chris asked and everyone shook their head. Chris took out his phone and called Wes.

At this moment, the red light hanging above the surgery room door went out and the doctor came out.

"Kurt Hummel?" Everybody stiffened almost instantly. Burt, Carole and Finn ran to the doctor.

"Doctor. I'm his father. How was my boy?"

"He's fine." The doctor said and everyone sighed in relief. "The surgery was successful, though he lost a considerable amount of blood and we lost him twice in the surgery. He managed to get through this. It was a luck that the stabs didn't do much damage to the important organs but a few arteries did. That's why he lost so much blood. Anyway, he was still in coma because of the strong painkiller we put into him."

"When can we see him?" Finn asked.

"Well, he needs to be inspected in ICU for the next 48 hours. That is the critical period. After that you can go see him. If you find any problem, you can call me. I'm Dr. Ian Wayne and I'm responsible for Kurt's situation."

"Oh. Thanks. Thank you so much. Dr. Ian." Burt said and Dr. Ian left. Burt collapsed into a chair and breathed deeply. He was so scared, Kurt was his son and his only relative in the world. After he lost his poor wife, his son was all he have.

"Excuse me. Are you Mr. Hummel?" Burt turned and he saw two police officers standing in front of him.

"Yes, I'm his father." Burt said in a cracked voice.

"Okay. I'm officer Daniel and this is Gordon." The taller officer said and introduced his colleague. "We're in charge of this hate crime and we want to ask you a few questions."

* * *

The following hour was a talk to the police officers about what happened, Finn and the girls nearly had another mental breakdown as they had to recall the horrible memory over and over again. When Daniel and Gordon finally left, Burt's knees gave in and he sank to the ground. Just then, the door burst open again and Wes dashed into the room. He tripped over a chair and almost fell, Chris and Mike got hold of him.

"How..." Wes panted, "How is he?"

"The surgery ended an hour ago," Mike said, "It was successful, but the doctor mentioned that he was still in critical condition for the next 24 hours."

Wes felt that he's gonna be sick, his body began to sway and Carole got him in a hug, the oldest Asian clung to her like a twig in a drowning man caught in a whirlpool, he was trembling in fear and despair. The girls were fear too, not only for Kurt, but also Wes.

The nurse opened the door and said, "You may go in now." Burt, Carole, Finn and Wes first got into the room, the girls followed. The scene was heart-breaking. Kurt was lying on the bed, his back facing the ceiling, tubes were connected to his bodies. His face was as pale as paper, if there wasn't the beeping sound of the cardiograph, they would actually think that Kurt was dead. Burt felt a pain in his chest so strong that made it difficult to breathe.

Wes hated hospital, because of the unhappy memories it associated. The first time was when Chris was nearly beaten to death by some racist people. The second time was when Thad and his brothers had a car crash and he nearly lost all three of them. Now it was Kurt, his person of destiny. The colour of the ward and the odour of the hospital was suffocating him. Wes leaned his head against the window, his heart was as cold as the glass. His boyfriend was lying there, just less than a meter away but the distance seemed to be as far as the sky and the earth. Wes couldn't bear it anymore and he looked away. Mike and Chris grabbed his arm, telling the others that they were taking Wes out. Wes acted like a lifeless puppet and he let his brothers take him out the ward.

Chrike gently put their elder brother onto a sofa and sat next to him. Mike turned Wes's face so he could look at him.

"Wes, there's no one here. Don't keep it inside your heart, cry. Just cry." Mike cupped the older Asian's face with his hands, "You can trust us. You don't always need to pretend to be strong, not in front of us. Brother, we are here."

The dam broke, tears began to pour down as Wes started to cry his heart out. Mike and Chris hugged him close, trying to be Wes's shelter for one time. They, however, were crying silently too. Slowly, the weeping sound faded and Mike looked down, only to find that Wes had fallen asleep. Chris got a blanket and put it over Wes and Mike carefully moved so Wes can lie on the sofa. Just then, Mike got a message from Nick.

"Niff is wondering why Kurt had not answered their calls and why he was not yet backed." Mike read the message out loud and Chrike both paled, the Warblers hadn't been informed yet.

**TBC...**

* * *

**_A.N.: Finally, after several hours of working and thinking, it was finished. It was quite a challenge as I need to refresh what had happened and imagine what would happen next._**


	5. Call of Love

**_A.N.: Wow. Just one new chapter alone and there were more than a hundred reading to my story. That is very encouraging. Thank you so much. Now, don't hate me for being so horrible to Kurt. The progress can be a little bit faster as exam is over and I have nothing to do at this moment._**

**Ch. 5 Call of Love**

* * *

The Warblers were quite enjoying their afternoon in playing card games like UNO and Poker cards. When the game ended as the sun started to set and they started to get hungry, Niff noticed that their countertenor still hadn't contacted them. Jeff sent a message to Kurt but still got no reply. Getting worried, Jeff told his boyfriend his concern.

"Kurt still hasn't replied me." Jeff said with an anxious look. "I wonder what happen to him."

"Maybe he was too concentrated in picking his favourite stuff that he didn't notice that." Nick said but he was too getting a bit worried too. It was not Kurt's nature to ignore their messages. Kurt planned to return to Dalton after the shopping spree and having dinner with his family. Now it was almost seven and the white boy still hadn't called them back. They had called his home but got no reply either. The Warblers were getting worried. Nick sent a message to Mike and he soon got a reply.

"Hi Mike." Nick answered and everyone crowded around him. The next second, they saw all the blood drained from Nick's face and his face was packed with both fury and worry.

"What? What happen? Why?" Nick's voice rose and suddenly, he yelled.

"WHAT?! How can that be? You're not joking, aren't you? This is absolutely not funny." Nick paused and then he muttered, voice filled with anger and hatred. "That bastard, he better watch his back now cause when we found him, he would be dead right away."

All of his friends looked at him, confused. Then the dark hair boy's face melted into a horrified and worried look. Jeff could see tears swimming in his boyfriend's eyes.

"What? Wes's here too? So… How was he? What?! Oh Jesus. You said that they're all fine, right?" Nick said, quivering. All of his friends got worry now, judging from Nick's words, Wes was back in Ohio and there must be something wrong which caused Wes to not be alright. "Okay, you guys get some rest first and take care of him. We'll be there by tomorrow morning. They will be fine. Now you two get some rest first. Okay. Bye."

"What's wrong?" David asked cautiously as Nick ended the call and he saw his friends looking at him.

"Kurt's in the hospital." Nick said and everyone gasped in horror. Questions were firing now.

"What?!"

"What happened?!"

"Is Kurt alright?"

"Why Wes's here? Is he fine?"

"That's it! Guys!" Thad shouted over the voices and all boys got quiet. "Let Nick finish first."

"Kurt was stabbed when he was going to the mall." Nick took a deep breath and he fought back the tears, the others were gaping, face paled in horror. "The culprit was dressed in black hoodie and wearing a mask so his identity was really unknown, but Finn believed that it was that bastard Maldeor. He said he saw his car following Kurt's and…"

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait." Fred cut in, anger in his voice. "So his step-brother was there and he was doing nothing?!"

"Actually, it's the opposite." Nick said, "Finn was there and he saw that crazy guy stabbing Kurt with a knife. He fought against that jerk, neglecting his own safety while the others just ran away. The fight lasted for a few minutes before the culprit got away and the girls arrived. They realized Kurt was in danger and they called the police and the ambulance took him to hospital later."

"So how was Kurt right now?" Jeff asked.

"He lost a huge amount of blood and they lost him twice during the surgery. They managed to get him back. The surgery, in the end, was successful and the wounds didn't hurt the major organs," Nick said and everyone sighed in relieve. "Though he isn't over the critical 24 hours yet. He was still in ICU and in coma because of the narcotics."

"My god." Joseph said and suddenly it hit him, "Wait, Wes is here? He knew what happened to Kurt?"

Everyone turned even paler as they thought what would happen to Wes. Last year when Chrike and Thad were involved a horrible car crash Wes looked so broken that he looked like a living ghost and that scared the hell out of them. They didn't want that Wes to appear again but it was happening. All they could do now is finish their dinner and hurried to bed. They would need to get up early as they all eager to visit their dear friend. As a matter of fact, "friend" is no longer the proper word to describe their relationship. The Warblers had gone through ups and downs, with smiles and tears all together. They were so close together that they were like brothers more than friends. Whenever a Warbler encountered a problem, others would give their help, if it was within their ability.

Back in the hospital, the girls had been ushered to go home. Carole forced Finn to go home, much to his protest, and she spent another 30 minutes to get Burt to have some sleep. When she walked out the room, she saw the three Montchangs were all sleeping. Wes was curling up in the couch, his face was still pale and frowning. His two brothers were leaning against the couch, Mike's hand was holding to Wes's while Chris was holding to his forearm. Wes was obviously not sleeping well, his hand was grabbing on Mike's so hard that his knuckles and Mike's fingertips were white in colour. Carole sighed, she wondered why these boys, being so kind and lovely, had to encounter so many problems and pain. She got two more blankets and covered the two younger Montchangs before going to the room where Burt was resting.

* * *

The sun slowly rose above the horizon. A new day began and it should mean hope, but it wasn't to Kurt's family and friends. The critical 24 hour was over and nothing ominous like infection of the wounds happened but still Kurt hadn't woken up. And after that outburst, Wes became something like a puppet again and he didn't even bother to eat. His brothers were worried about him. This morning, Mike and Chris woke up with a startle as they heard a weeping sound coming from Wes. They looked up and saw Wes was silently crying, muttering something like "Don't… Kurt… Don't…", he was wriggling in pain and fear.

"Hey. Wes." Mike gently shook his elder brother, "Wes, wake up."

Wes opened his eyes. He looked around, wondering where he was. He turned to look at Mike.

"You okay?" Mike said and Wes shook his head. He was lying of course. But Mike didn't want to expose that. Chris looked at his watch. It was just seven in the morning. Mike offered to get them something to eat. When he was back with breakfasts, he found that Wes and Chris had got into Kurt's room again and all the Warblers were there. Wes was sitting next to Kurt, holding to his

"Hey guys." Mike called and everyone turned to look at him. He was greeted by his friends… brothers, actually. (I need to change my concept, Warblers were like sworn brothers.) Niff hugged Mike and the latter one put down the breakfasts. But Wes wasn't even eating, he just stared into space. His eyes were dull, he looked so broken, it was even worse than last year's "Car crash Incident". The Warblers were worried about their "Big brother" would soon break down.

"We need to do something." Thad whispered and others nodded, "He would get sick if he continue to keep all the guilt and grief to himself."

"Christopher." Everyone turned and they saw Rachel and the NDs coming. Chris walked towards her and they hugged. Tike did the same while Santana walked to Wes and sat next to him. She was getting particularly worried, Wes was getting worse. They all needed to do something to help him.

"Maybe I shall sing _Songbird_ to him," Santana suggested, "It always work."

"Not this time, actually." Chris sighed and the Latina turned to look at him. "I tried but he didn't even react to it."

The Warblers all nodded, they all witnessed that. Chris sang _Songbird_ but Wes still looked like a puppet, not reacting to the outside world.

"If _Songbird_ isn't working," Rachel said. "We need to try something new. We need to give Wes support, showing him that there are always miracles as long as you don't lose your hope."

Everyone agreed. Rachel and Santana sat next to Wes, Mike and Chris were standing behind him while the Warblers and NDs stood around Kurt's sickbed. Rachel put her hand on Wes's shoulder and began to sing softly:

Many nights we've prayed

With no proof anyone could hear.

In our hearts a hopeful song,

We barely understood.

Now we are not afraid,

Although we know there's much to fear.

We were moving mountains long

Before we knew we could.

Santana did the same thing as she joined the song:

**There can be miracles when you believe.**

**Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill.**

**Who knows what miracles you can achieve**

**When you believe?**

**Somehow you will,**

**You will when you believe.**

The two girls then joined together:

**In this time of fear,**

**When prayer so often proves in vain,**

**Hope seemed like the summer birds**

**Too swiftly flown away.**

**Yet now I'm standing here**(Now I'm standing here)

**With heart so full I can't explain**

**Seeking faith and speaking words**

**I never thought I'd say.**

Wes looked at them and his eyes were flooded with tears threatening to spill over the edge. Then the NDs sang:

_There can be miracles when you believe._ (When you believe.)

_Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill._(**It's hard to kill.**)

_Who knows what miracles you can achieve_ (You can achieve.)

_When you believe? _

_Somehow you will,_

_You will when you believe._

When they finished, the Warblers started too:

A-shi-ra la-do-nai ki ga-oh ga-ah 

Mi-cha-mo-cha ba-elim adonai

Mi-ka-mo-cha ne-dar- ba-ko-desh

Na-chi-tah v'-chas-d'-cha am zu ga-al-ta

Na-chi-tah v'-chas-d'-cha am zu ga-al-ta

A-shi-ra, a-shi-ra, a-shi-ra...

Finally, the NDs and the Warblers sang in unison, synchronized in heart and hope for their friends and brothers:

**_A-shi-ra la-do-nai ki ga-oh ga-ah _**

**_Mi-cha-mo-cha ba-elim adonai_**

**_Mi-ka-mo-cha ne-dar- ba-ko-desh_**

**_Na-chi-tah v'-chas-d'-cha am zu ga-al-ta_**

**_Na-chi-tah v'-chas-d'-cha am zu ga-al-ta_**

**_A-shi-ra, a-shi-ra, a-shi-ra..._**

That sent Wes beyond the edge and he started to cry. It was different from the first outburst, the first one was to unleash his fear, this time, it was release his grief and guilt which was slowly killing him if he kept on holding them to himself. Outside the ward, Burt was crying too while Carole soothed her husband, tears streaming down her cheeks at the same time.

**_There can be miracles when you believe! _**(When you believe!)

**_Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill._** (**_It's hard to kill._**)

**_Who knows what miracles you can achieve _**(**You can achieve!**)

**_When you believe,_**

**_Somehow you will_**

**_And you will,_**

**_You will when you believe! _**(_Believe!_ Believe! **_When You Believe!_**)

Rachel ended the song gently:

You will when you believe!

When the song was finished, she hugged Wes, Santana did the same. Chrike put their hands onto their elder brother's shoulder and back. Wes looked up at his friends and brothers. They all had a concerned look. Wes smiled and said, "Thanks everyone. Thanks, you're all like my brothers and sisters. I…" Wes couldn't finish that sentence as he gasped and turned to stare to look at Kurt.

"What?" Puck asked.

"I felt his fingers moved." Wes said and he leaned over to his boyfriend. "Kurt, baby. You hear me?"

Everyone was now calling Kurt's name, encouraging him as they saw Kurt's eyelids twitched.

"Open your eyes. Kurt"

"You won't want your boyfriend wait for you, right?"

"Come on, Kurt. You're almost there."

"Be strong, Kurt. You're a strong fighter. You can do it."

Burt and Carole burst into the ward, Burt called to his son, "Kiddo, don't be afraid. I'm here, Carole's here. We're all here. Come on, you can do it. Just open your eyes."

"Come on, Love." Wes called, "That's right. You can make it."

After a few more seconds, Kurt finally opened his eyes. The first one he saw was Wes. Then his father's teary face got into his vision too.

"Dad?" Kurt croaked.

"Hey kiddo." Burt said and hugged his dear son close and tightly, "I _knew_ you can do it. I'm so proud of you."

Everyone was smiling in tears and Finn ran out of the room, yelling, "Doctor! Doctor Ian! He's awake! Kurt is awake! My brother _is awake_!"

**TBC…**

* * *

**_A.N.: I just love the song "When You Believe", whether it is Whitney Houston and Mariah Carey's version or the original soundtrack version. It gave me the power to move. It was the power of hope. So what will happen next? Well, just wait and see. And just one more thing, angry Warblers ARE scary, especially when their brothers were hurt._**


	6. Family Night

**_A.N.: So this marks the end of what I so called "The Maldeor Incident I". This chapter has some Chinese cultural things (Don't blame me, I'm a Chinese and I couldn't stop thinking what the Montchangs would do in times of some Chinese festivals. :S) and I wonder how many of you have come across with these rituals._**

**Ch. 6: Family night**

* * *

Doctor Ian and a few nurses rushed in. After a few inspections, Dr. Ian came out of the room and said, "He's doing well. We will take him to the common ward now." Everyone cheered in relief while Wes, Burt, Carole and Finn had happy tears streaming down. Everything was settled in the next 30 minutes and they were crowding around Kurt, who was being held in Burt's arms while Wes got hold of his hand. Carole, Finn, Tike and Rais were sitting around the bed. The others were giggling and whispering happy words.

"Alright, guys." Thad called over, "I think we should leave them some time alone and maybe let the two lovebirds have some sweet time."

Everyone grinned, even Burt and Carole, while Kurt blushed. Wes, on the other hand, sent Thad death glares which was ignored as the latter boy walked out of the room, holding his fiancé's hand. All the Warblers and NDs soon left the room, but they didn't forget to give Wert a little smirk which made the duo blushed even more. Burt and Carole kissed Kurt's forehead before leaving.

"I thought you would say something, dear." Carole said as she closed the door, "You used to say something whenever Kurt's being with Wes alone."

"I trusted Wes, he knew Kurt's body is still healing and is not suitable for doing those kind of things." Burt said and smiled, he trusted the oldest Asian with all of his heart, "But if he is stupid enough to do something PG right now, I won't hesitate to use my shotgun."

"That's not gonna happen, right?" Carole said, grinning. "Wes knows what he should do."

"It is." Burt said, smiling back as they left. But clearly, they forgot to turn down their voice volume so all of their conversations could be heard by the couple in the room.

"I can't believe Thad did that." Kurt muttered, face as red as a ripe tomato, Wes was no better than him. "Let's kill him when I was out of the hospital."

Wes chuckled, his boyfriend was stronger than he expected. He thought he would be scared and not trusted his friends and family, just like he and Chrike did when they were young. Wes was caught up in his musing so much that he didn't realize that Kurt had been calling his name again and again.

"Wes? Wes. Wes! **Wes!**" Kurt shouted in the end and it finally snapped Wes out of his thinking. The confused look on the oldest Asian's face made Kurt chuckle. Imagine a puppy with large confused eyes, shining, that was how Wes looked just then and it was cute. Kurt had never seen Wes looking like that. For most of the time, his wonderful boyfriend looked stern and mature. It was a very, very **_rare_** case for Wes looking confused.

"You okay?" Kurt asked.

"Ah… I… Yeah. I'm fine." Wes said, and then he saw Kurt was still grinning and cocked an eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Kurt said, still chuckling, "It's rare to see you look confused, you look like a puppy, just like Chris and that's cute."

Wes blushed. No one, not even his brothers or parents had called him cute. Hearing Kurt's laughing, Wes melted into a smile too. They laughed and then their eyes met, there were something in their eyes. The distance between them closed, and they kissed. The kiss was not a crashing type, but a more gentle type. It was sweet and full of love and care.

Wes wanted to cry, he missed Kurt's lips. It was warm, sweet and soft. Touching those lips with his own lips sent electric sparks all over his body. And that feeling was so real, thinking that two days ago, Kurt was still on the line between life and death. That was the most horrible thing he ever had, losing the love of his life, he just couldn't stand it.

"Wes?" Kurt asked, breaking the kiss as he felt some warm liquid on his boyfriend's face. He backed down a little and saw him crying. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"I'm just too happy and grateful." Wes sniffed, "I missed you so bad. But, just two days ago, you might leave me behind, I… I just couldn't stand it. Now, you're here, wounded but still alive. I…"

"Shh…" Kurt soothed Wes and held him tightly in his arms, "I'm alright, honey. Everything will be fine. Honestly, I'm happy and grateful too."

Kurt kissed the tears away and they soon found themselves snuggling on the ward. Their fingers intertwined, the moment was peaceful in silent. But then, someone had to interrupt them.

"Uh hmm," Kurt turned while Wes looked up and saw Chrike, standing by the door, grinning like a fox. The duo blushed.

"Sorry to interrupt your sweet moment," Chris said happily, "But you know which day is today, right? Wes."

Wes shook his head and Chris sighed, "It is Mid-Autumn Festival, mom and dad first wanted to celebrate at our place. But now, Kurt's in hospital so they decided to move it to here so we can all celebrate."

"Wait, what?" Kurt asked in confusion. "I'm invited?"

"Of course," Mike said, "You're part of the family a long time ago, since you and Wes got together. Tina and Rachel had agreed to come. Come on, Kurt. Don't be such a killjoy. There will be much less fun without you."

"Okay." Kurt smiled and Chrike high-fived. "What are we gonna do?"

"You just wait and see." Wes said, "Now, you have some rest and I need to prepare with these two idiots."

Wes kissed Kurt for one more time before leaving the room with his brothers. He closed the door but opened it again later.

"You can invite Burt, Carole and Finn to come too. They have to come to see you this evening, right?" Wes said and Kurt nodded. He lay in bed and thought what it would like. It was his first time to do some traditional Chinese routines with his boyfriend _and_ his family. Kurt called his parents and they agreed to come. Finn, however, couldn't make it as he needed to have football training. Kurt then called Wes and told him that his parents were also coming.

* * *

The Montchangs came by as the night started to darken. Wes told Kurt that apart from the relatives he knew on Wes's graduation day, his grandparents were also here and they wanted to meet him. Kurt tensed as the old couple came in.

"Ah, this must be my dear Kurt." The old woman said with a fond smile. Her partner, however, was looking stern.

"Hi. It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Kurt said nervously.

"Please, just call me Susan." The old woman said gently. "We're a family so don't ma'am me, dear. This is my husband Jimmy."

"And don't sir me too." The old man cut in.

"Yes. Ma… Sorry, Susan. Jimmy." Kurt said.

"Relax, my dear." Susan said, "You're as rigid as a wooden stick. Don't worry, we're not homophobic. For an elderly, we are quite open-minded, or "in" maybe, you can say. And don't mind Jimmy. He was just examining you. Wessy was his precious so he wants to make sure that his treasure won't be hurt."

"That's right. If you hurt my baby I won't hesitate to use my shotgun." Jimmy intimidated. Kurt chuckled upon hearing those words.

"What's so funny?" The couple asked, astonished.

"Sorry. But what you just said is **exactly** the same my dad told Wes." Kurt smiled and then he said seriously, "Don't worry. I won't hurt him. Wesley Yao Montgomery Chang is the love of my life. Having him as my boyfriend is actually something that I have ever dreamt of and I am lucky enough to be his boyfriend. Last year, I had experienced several chances that might lose him and I absolutely couldn't stand it. There will be guys that are more talented or hotter than Wes, but none of them can beckon me. And If I hurt him, whether intended or unintended, I would rather end my life myself."

The old man studied his look, and then his eyes softened and said, "I believe what you say. I like you, kid. All of my three grandsons and their parents speak so highly of you, even our little angel likes you too. I don't believe that you're capable of hurting him."

"Neither do I." Susan agreed. Kurt relaxed and they had a chat. It astonished Kurt that the old couple were actually fans of Beyoncé and the conversation went on smoothly as they had a common interest.

"So what do we do to celebrate the festival?" Kurt asked Susan.

"Oh, it's just like a normal family dinner. The difference is that we will have some festive food. We have moon-cakes, star fruits and pomelo, or something like that. We also have lanterns and glowing sticks for kids."

There was a knock at the door and Chris opened the door.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" He said happily, "Dinner's ready. Let's go!"

"That's great." Jimmy said and the old couple helped Kurt to get to his feet. Then, Chris and Kurt helped the old couple to walk to the canteen and the two elderly appreciated that.

"He's such a gentle, polite boy." Susan said.

"Yes, and I _know_ that you would love to see him and Wes married as soon as possible. You want him to be part of the family."

Kurt blushed heavily, Chris grinned like a madman while Jimmy and Susan just grinned.

"Oh yeah," The old woman said, "I nearly forget that. So who is going to propose? When will you do that? And who is going to plan the wedding?"

"Kurt himself should plan the wedding." Chris said happily, "He planned the wedding for his dad and step-mom and the whole thing was **perfect**."

"Really? I would **_love_** to see that."

"_Oh my Gaga._" Kurt thought and he knew that he must look like a cooked shrimp now, because of his face was burning.

They arrived the canteen, went outdoor, and everything was ready. Delicious food was on the table, steaming. And everyone was sitting around their table, including Burt and Carole.

"Hi Kurt." The Montchangs greeted him and Elijah ran towards him, Kurt smiled and bent down.

"Ouch!" Kurt yelped in pain and everyone looked at him, worried.

"Kurt, you okay?" Chris asked while Wes hurried to his side.

"I'm fine." Kurt said and the pain ceased. "Just forgot I have some wounds on my back."

"Kurt?" Elijah asked, looking worried and on the brink to cry. Wes scooped up the little boy and handed him to Kurt.

"Hi Elijah," Kurt smiled. "Don't cry, baby. I'm fine. How are you doing?"

"Fine." The little boy said happily. "I love Mid-Autumn Festival! It has so much fun."

"Really?" Kurt said, "It's my first time to spend this festival with you and I can't wait."

"Well, why don't we start?" Wes said as he took the little boy and handed him to Maria.

The dinner was full of laughing and chats. It was what a family should be. Warm, caring, accepting and full of love. By the end of the dinner, the moon was already hanging in the crystal clear sky and Elijah played with his Doraemon*-shaped lantern on the lawn nearby. The grown-ups were eating fruits and moon-cakes. Kurt tried it and loved the taste, though it was a bit greasy and sweet ("That's why you need to have some hot tea too, dear." Susan said.). The moment was serene and peaceful. Then Kurt noticed that there was a soft music playing in Chris's phone. He had never heard that but somehow, the melody made the entire scene even more poetic.

"What's that song?" Kurt asked Chris.

"Oh, it's a traditional Chinese song called "Colourful Clouds Chasing the Moon". A song specially composed by ancient Chinese to celebrate the festival. This is the Chinese instrument version and there is also the Western instrument version. But personally, Mike and I like the Chinese instrument version more. Wes, on the other hand, likes the Western version more."

Kurt listened to the music, the smooth music was like water, sending ripples down to the deepest part of the soul. He turned and realized that Wes was not in his place.

"Speaking of Wes, where is he?" Kurt asked.

"He said he needs to use the washroom." Mike said. He was lying, of course. Wes was planning a surprise for Kurt. They all knew that, well not Kurt and Elijah. They didn't tell Elijah because they feared the boy's big mouth would divulge it.

When the dinner was really over, the grown-ups packed up everything and left the teens to do their own things. Mike and Chris invited their girlfriends to the Lantern Festival in Westerville and both Tina and Rachel agreed. Kurt wanted to see what it would look like. He started to like Chinese culture, which was a great mystery to him.

"No." The two couple said at the same time.

"Wes wanted to spend some time with you, only you." Mike said.

"He has a surprise!" Chris piped up happily.

"And you're gonna like it." Tina added, smiling.

"It's something even more wonderful than going to the Lantern Festival." Rachel concluded.

"We'll go together next time." The four said and left, Kurt looked confused.

"Hey." Kurt heard a call and he saw Wes standing by the door. "I'm looking for you. What's the matter?"

"I wanted to join them to the Lantern Festival," Kurt told his boyfriend, "But they said you have a surprise for me."

"Oh yes." Wes grinned and Kurt yelped in surprise as Wes' put a blindfold around his eyes and took his hands.

"Don't be afraid. I'm here and do you trust me?" Wes asked and Kurt nodded. "Good, now follow me. Don't take the cloth away until I told you to do so."

Kurt felt his boyfriend leading him through the lobby, climbed upstairs, walked through the corridor and finally came to a halt. Kurt heard Wes opened a door and pulled him inside a room.

"Can I take it away?" Kurt asked.

"No, not yet." Wes answered and he let go of Kurt's hand. "Wait here. Don't move."

Kurt heard the curtains being pulled back. Then, he heard Wes said, "Okay. Now."

Kurt took the blindfold away and gasped. He was in his ward, but the room had been beautifully decorated. The sofa was put in the middle of the room; lanterns were hung from the ceiling and were lit with flickering light bulbs; different colours of glowing stick were put on the ground, arranged in a heart shape; the curtains were pulled back, revealing a stunning scene: A full moon hanging in the sky and over the quiet town, its graceful, gentle light pouring into the room. Kurt turned to look at his boyfriend.

"You did all these?" Kurt asked, deeply moved and Wes blushed a little bit.

"Yea… Yeah." Wes said, "This is my first Mid-Autumn Festival to spend with you so I… I want to do something special. I got some help from Chrike so I could finish all this quickly. I hope you like it." The final words were merely a whisper.

"I **love** it." Kurt flew into Wes's arms, hugging him tight. "Thank you so much. You are the **best** boyfriend in this world."

Kurt finished his speaking with a kiss on Wes's lips. Wes kissed him back and hugged him tight. His hands on Kurt's waist while Kurt's hands on his shoulder. When the kiss was over, they walked to the couch, hand in hand. They sat on it and snuggling in each other arms. It was a peaceful moment. After a few minutes, Kurt broke the silence.

"Wes."

"Hmm?"

"You have the Western version of "Colourful Clouds and the Moon?" "

"You mean "Colourful Clouds Chasing the Moon"? Of course I have. You want to listen to it?"

"Yeah."

The familiar melody echoed in the room, it was not as permeate as the Chinese version, but it made the moment perfect and romantic. Both Kurt and Wes didn't say a word, they just sat there and nestling in each other's arms, wishing moment like this could go on forever.

"I've never felt like that before." Kurt said.

Wes didn't answer, but he put a kiss on his beloved's forehead.

"You made every day of my life special." Kurt said as he looked up at his boyfriend's face. The room was dark with the lights turned off, but Wes's eyes were still glittering like two stars. "I love you. Wes. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Wes answered and they kissed once more. "And I am extremely thankful that you're still with me. There are many dangers lying ahead, but with you, I can get over them. **_We_** can get over them. Together."

Wes emphasised the word "Together" and Kurt smiled, leaning against his boyfriend's chest and listened to the steady and strong heartbeats.

"Together." Kurt said and he sealed Wes's lips with his lips, ignoring the crisis that he just had and the fact that the culprit Maldeor Hungrias was still not caught. He just wanted to be with his boyfriend. That's all.

Truly, Kurt was awake, that was the good news. Yet, the crisis was not yet over, Maldeor was still looming outside, threatening Kurt's life. But for now, Kurt was safe, in Wes's arms, and his heart. And all they now wanted to do was to spend the rest of the Mid-Autumn Festival night cuddling in each other's arms, when the bright full moon showering her graceful, gentle light on them, and surrounded by lanterns and glowing sticks that were arranged in a heart shape.

**TBC…**

* * *

**_A.N.: Mid-Autumn Festival is one of my favourite festivals, apart from Christmas and Lunar New Year. The scene during that night can either be jolly or serene and romantic as I portrayed here. But most of the time, we Chinese had both scenarios. After all, the meaning of the festival is family reunion and "Colourful Clouds Chasing the Moon" is absolutely brilliant._**

**_Constructive reviews are welcome. J_**

**_*Additional info.: Doraemon is a well-known Japanese cartoon character and I virtually spent my childhood with it, apart from Disney._**


	7. New Warblers and New Start

**Ch. 7 New Warblers and New Start**

**_A.N.: Okay now, after racking my brain for weeks, I decided to skip time and put lightly on introducing Sebastian and Hunter before jumping into Sectionals. What would the Warblers sing? Stay tuned._**

* * *

After weeks of recuperations, Kurt could finally leave the hospital and back to school. Wes went back to New York soon after the Mid-Autumn Festival night. The Warblers once wanted to have a celebration to welcome Kurt back but the countertenor denied. He stated that they should start preparing for Sectionals which was only one week away.

"Okay! Warblers!" Thad called out, silencing the crowd with a bell. "Before we start, I want to announce that apart from all the freshmen we have now, we would like to introduce two new transferred Warblers. Gentlemen, please welcome Sebastian Smythe and Hunter Clarington."

Two boys came in and Kurt couldn't help chuckling since one of them looked very much like a meerkat.

"Hello, I'm Sebastian Smythe." The meerkat-like boy said.

"And I'm Hunter Clarington." The shorter one said.

"Guys!" Thad called out once again, "We need to decide what songs we should do in Sectionals."

"And we have a theme this year." Jeff said as he scrolled through his lap-top. "This year is _love_."

Everyone groaned, this theme was common, but how to make it unforgettable and special was be difficult.

"**_Love_**?!" Blaine exclaimed. "So it means that we need to sing love songs again and again? Oh my, it will be boring."

Everybody nodded at him.

"Actually we can do more." Kurt piped in, "Love has many dimensions. Apart from romantic feelings, love also existed between families and friends."

"We can have a song in a cappella and one with instruments like last year." David suggested.

"That's a good idea." Thad said, "Anyone have other suggestions?"

"So that's it." Thad concluded as no one said anything, "We are going to have an a cappella song and another accompanied with instruments. Now, let's focus on the songs. What are we going to have?"

"Hey." Trent said and everyone turned to look at him. "Last year Jeff and Joseph did a great job in singing "_Sound of Silence_". Why don't we do "_Scarborough Fair_" this time?"

"That is a **_brilliant_** idea, Trent." Thad said as he wrote it down.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!" Jeff squeaked as he suddenly realized what was happening. "Does that mean that I need to solo **_again_**? No way!"

"Come on, Jeffy." Joseph said, grinning, "You can do it. Last year we did that together and we won the "Most Remarking Performer", remember? **_You_** are that wonderful."

"But that's because I'm singing with **_someone_**!" Jeff was sweating heavily now, face red like after finishing a Marathon. "I just can't do a solo! I'm not Wes!"

"Ok then. Nick, you're going to sing to the song with Jeff."

"Ok. Wait? What? What?!" Nick asked, "How come you didn't ask for my opinion?"

"We don't need to." David said, grinning. "Don't tell me that you don't want to sing with Jeff."

"Wow, a Niff number." Fred said, everyone smirked.

"That must be fantastic." Kurt added.

Sighing in defeat, Nick agreed to do that and Jeff jumped into his boyfriend's arms and kissed him passionately, earning cat-calls and wolf-whistles from other Warblers.

"So that's the first song. We still have one more to go." Thad announced. "I want this song to be something to do with a family. Otherwise, it will make us look superficial."

"What about "_You'll be in My Heart_"?" Blaine suggested.

"That is a good one." David agreed, "It was the song that Kala sang to baby Tarzan to soothe him, right? That implies maternal love."

"Well, then it's decided." Thad said, "So who's going to sing it?"

"I vote Fred." Jeff said and Fred gaped at him.

"**_What_**? Why me?" Fred asked, still shocked.

"First, you have a big voice." Jeff said, grinning. "Second, do you think that I would let someone go when you guys pushed me to sing another solo again? _And_ you can sing it to your fiancé and the lyrics are your lives. Remember that part? "For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm." "

Everyone burst out laughing as Fred and Thad blushed.

"Seriously, this is a great idea." Kurt said, "Fred, do it for Thad."

Still blushing, Fred nodded and everyone cheered. All they gonna do now was to practice and had fun in Sectionals.

* * *

****Alas, time flies. A week passed within a blink of an eye.****

It was the day of Sectional. The Warblers had been practicing for a whole week for this moment. The Sectional was still held in McKinley this year, but Kurt weren't afraid. Last year, he wasn't afraid because he had Wes by his side. This year, Wes went to New York but he didn't need to fear about the bullies because Karofsky, the biggest bully, changed to a gentler and friendlier man and he ran an anti-bullying campaign with Santana, plus all the glee club members.

The group went into the auditorium and saw the NDs were already there. The group grinned as they watched their friends performed.

**Ooh huh, hoo…ooh**

The Warblers' heads nodded with the beat as they recognised the song and Finn, Puck, Dave and Sam stood forward.

**I'm gonna make a change,**

**For once in my life.**

**It's gonna feel real good, **

**Gonna make a difference. (Gonna make it right...)**

**As I, turn up the collar on my favorite winter coat,**

**This wind is blowin' my mind.**

**I see the kids in the street, (With not enough to eat)**

**Who am I, to be blind?**

**Pretending not to see their needs.**

**A summer's disregard (-gard), **

**A broken bottle top. (Top)**

**And one man's soul.**

**They follow each other on the wind ya' know,**

**Cause they got no where to go.**

**That's why I want you to know.**

**I'm starting with the man in the mirror**

**I'm asking him to change his ways**

**And no message could have been any clearer**

**If you wanna make the world a better place**

**Take a look at yourself, and then make that change**

**Nanana nanana nanana**

**(O oh...)**

**I've been a victim of a selfish kinda love,**

**It's time that I realize.**

**There are some with no home,**

**Not a nickel to loan.**

**Could it be, really me?**

**Pretending that they're not alone?**

**A willow deeply scarred (Scarred), **

**Somebody's broken heart (Heart)**

**And a washed out dream (Washed out dream)**

**They follow the pattern of the wind ya see**

**'Cause they got no place to be that's why I'm starting with me**

**I'm starting with the man in the mirror (You)**

**I'm asking him to change his ways (You)**

**And no message could have been any clearer**

**If you wanna make the world a better place**

**Take a look at yourself, and then make that change**

**I'm starting with the man in the mirror (You)**

**I'm asking him to change his ways (You)**

**And no message could have been any clearer**

**If you wanna make the world a better place**

**Take a look at yourself, and then make that change**

**I'm starting with the man in the mirror (Oh yeah)**

**I'm asking him to change his ways (Just change)**

**And no message could have been any clearer (Ooh ooh)**

**If you wanna make the world a better place**

**Take a look at yourself, and then make a change (Come on!)**

**You got to get it right, while you got the time (Wooooo!)**

**'Cause when you close your heart,**

**Then you close your mind! (You can't close your, your mind)**

**I'm starting with the man in the mirror (Oh yeah! That man, that man, that man)**

**I'm asking him to change his ways (Just change. That man, that man, that man. that man, You know, that man)**

**And no message (Could have been any clearer? Ooh ooh)**

**If you wanna make the world a better place,**

**Take a look at yourself, and then make that change.**

**Stand up!**

**Stand up! (Make a change!)**

**Stand up!**

**Stand up!**

**Lift, yourself now!**

**Man in the mirror!**

**Ooh!**

**Ooh!**

**Ah aaah!**

**Ooh!**

**Ah aaah!**

**Make that change! (Stand up! Stand up!)**

**You know!**

**You know it!**

**You know it! (Man in the mirror!)**

**You know!**

**Change!**

**Make that change!**

The audience exploded into cheers when the New Directions finished their number, The Warblers were the loudest. The host announced a 5 minutes of break. The Warblers and the New Directions greeted each other and the latter team gave their best wishes to their friends. The Warblers then hurried to their greenroom to prepare.

"Gosh, I'm so nervous!" Fred said, sweating heavily.

"Fred. Relax." Jeff comforted his friend. "You can do it. Last year I thought I was going to die before I did "_Sound of Silence_". But I put it through, you can do it too. Don't think how the others will think. Just sing your heart out. You're doing this to your small fiancé, remember?"

"Hey! I'm not small!" Thad protested but was ignored.

"Just do that for him. Okay?" Jeff said. With a deep breath, Fred calmed himself down.

The lights were on and signalled that it's time. The Warblers quickly organized themselves as the host announced.

"And please welcome Westerville Ohio, The Dalton Academy Warblers!"

The curtains pulled out and the audience changed. Nick and Jeff stood in front of the group. They sang in different harmonies and the audience started to sway with the musical notes as the two people in the centre of limelight gently sang: (Nick, **Jeff**, Both, _Warblers_, **_All_**)

**_Are you going to Scarborough Fair? _**

**_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme._**

**_Remember me to one who lives there._**

**_She once was a true love of mine._**

Tell her to make me a cambric shirt. (_On the side of a hill in the deep forest green._)

Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme. (Tracing of sparrow on snow-crested ground.)

Without no seams nor needlework. (_Blankets and bedclothes the child of the mountain._)

Then she'll be a true love of mine. (Sleeps unaware of the clarion call.)

**Tell her to find me an acre of land. **(On the side of a hill, sprinkling of leaves)

**Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme.** (**_Washes the grave with silvery tears._**)

**Between the salt water and the sea strand. **(A soldier cleans and polishes a gun.)

**Then she'll be a true love of mine.**

Tell her to reap it in a sickle of leather (_War bellows, blazing in scarlet battalions._).

Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme. (_Generals order their soldiers to kill._)

And to gather it all in a bunch of heather. (_And to fight for a cause they've long ago forgotten._)

**_Then she'll be a true love of mine._**

**_Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_**

**_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme._**

**_Remember me to one who lives there._**

**_She once was a true love of mine._**

The music seemed to have gained a magical power with the voice of the Warblers. Their singing voice mixed together perfectly, every one of them seemed to be leading but they didn't fight to stand out. When the poetic song ended, they received a standing ovation. Fred, taking a deep breath, gripped hold of Thad's hand, before letting it go and standing in the place where Niff once stood. The band started to play and the audience recognized the song in no time.

(Fred, **Warblers**, **_All_**)

Come stop your crying,

It'll be all right.

Just take my hand,

Hold it tight.

I will protect you

From all around you.

I will be here don't you cry

**For one so small,**

**You seem so strong.**

**My arms will hold you**

**Keep you safe and warm.**

**This bond between us**

**Can't be broken.**

**I will be here don't you cry.**

**'Cause you'll be in my heart.**

**Yes, you'll be in my heart.**

**From this day on,**

**Now and forever more.**

**You'll be in my heart,**

**No matter what they say.**

**You'll be here in my heart, always.**

Why can't they understand

The way we feel?

They just don't trust

What they can't explain.

I know we're different but,

Deep inside us,

We're not that different at all.

And you'll be in my heart.

Yes, you'll be in my heart.

From this day on,

Now and forever more.

Don't listen to them,

'Cause what do they know? (**What do they know?**)

We need each other,

To have, to hold.

They'll see in time,

I know.

When destiny calls you,

You must be strong! (**You gotta be strong!**)

I may not be with you,

But you got to hold on.

They'll see in time,

I know.

We'll show them together!

'Cause you'll be in my heart! (**Believe me**)

You'll be in my heart. (**I'll be there.**)

From this day on,

Now and forever!

**_Oh…_**

**_You'll be in my heart. _**(you'll be here in my heart!)

**_No matter what they say, _**(I'll be with you)

**_Be here in my heart. _**(I'll be there.)

**_Always._**

Always!

I'll be with you!

I'll be there for you always.

Always and always.

Just look over your shoulder.

**Just look over your shoulder.**

**_Just look over your shoulder._**

I'll be there always.

The echo of the voices of Warblers rang for a few second before it was overwhelmed by another wave of cheer. The Warblers came forward, and bowed, hand in hand. The cheer got even louder. The New Directions were basically screaming and bouncing in their seats.

It didn't take long before the judge announced the results. As all the audience expected, the New Directions and The Warblers ended up in a tie again. Kurt, Chris and Mike hugged while Niff kissed, earning wolf-whistle from Rock and Blaine while David face-palmed. This is a good start, isn't it?

* * *

When the audience began to file out, Rachel ran towards Chris, hugging him close and kissed on his lips, earning wolf-whistles from the Warblers. Tina ran to Mike and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi girls!" Kurt said happily and hugged Brittany, who first ran to him. He then hugged Santana, Mercedes, Rachel, Tina, Quinn and Lauren. "You guys were _amazing_! I'm so proud of you! All of you!"

"Thanks Kurt." Quinn said, "You guys did very well too."

"Would you guys be moved to another region like you did last year?" Brittany asked.

"We won't know it yet." Kurt said. "Anyway, we do it for fun, not for a title."

The New Directions grinned, and they said in unison,

"Yeah, for fun."

The two groups chatted happily. They had a good start of the year and they would make it to their triumphs together.

What they didn't know is the person that both groups least wanted to see was peeping them at the door. Maldeor was grinning at his target. He knew what he needed to do in order to have his revenge.

**TBC…**

* * *

**_A.N.: I know Sebastian only to a small extent, and honestly, I know nothing about Hunter so their characters will look different. They will act like a dick, family reasons again, but they would change for good will finally get together. And be prepared for the looming danger. He He He (Evil smirking)…_**


	8. Hostage

**Ch. 8 Hostage**

**_A.N.: Just a glimpse at the title… Oh my god…So "Maldeor Incident II" begins and the bastard Maldeor will meet his day of doom after this. I promise. And… Please don't hate me…_**

* * *

This nightmare had haunted him for weeks. Kurt thought that he saw Maldeor peeping him during Sectionals. He paled immediately but then the black-clothed boy disappeared. Kurt hoped that his vision was playing tricks on him but deep in his heart, he knew that it wasn't. Since then, he had this horrible nightmare.

He dreamt that he was trapped, not by Karofsky this time, but by Maldeor Hungrias. He was stabbing him on his back, his neck and his arms. He called for help and his friends did rush in for help, but they all fell into a trap set by Maldeor. Finally, Maldeor threw the knife away and kicked Kurt's limp body so the pale boy could face him, he had a gun in his hand and it was aimed at his heart. He grinned with evilness and cruelty. Then, he pulled the switch…

"NO!" Kurt shrieked and jerked up from his bed. He looked around. He was back in his dorm in Dalton, shared with Mike. The clock showed that it was five on the Friday morning. It was still a bit early, but Kurt was too afraid to go back to sleep. He could feel that tears were streaming down his face.

"Kurt?" A drowsy voice came from his side. Kurt turned and saw Chris getting up. Chris went to their room and Skype with Wes. Wes got a role in the musical "God-Spell" and they were fascinated. The conversation took too long and it passed the curfew so Chris had to stay with them. Kurt was happy to share his bed with Chris. They were each other's teddy bears, just as Wes said. Mike stirred from his bed and sat up. Clearly, his high-pitched shriek had woken up the two Montchangs.

"Kurt?" Chris asked drowsily with worry in his voice. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Kurt replied. "It's just a nightmare."

"Why?" Mike asked, walking across the room and sat next to his "brother-in-law". "You didn't have any nightmares since you transferred to Dalton and David changed to a better person."

"It's nothing. I need to do my moisturizing routine now." Kurt quickly changed the subject and hurried off, but Chrike won't let him.

Kurt stayed away from all the Warblers for the rest of the day, his friends turned to Chrike and asked why Kurt screamed in the morning. His scream was so loud that the entire building could hear that. Most of the students who were startled fell back to sleep soon but the Warblers were concerned about their friend freaking out. For your information, ALL the old Warblers moved to Einstein in the beginning of the year so they could stay close.

* * *

"Kurt, tell us the truth." Chris said as they were having lunch, "What is bothering you?"

"Yeah, please let us help you." Mike pleaded.

Kurt looked at the two brothers, and all the old Warblers, took a deep breath and said,

"On the day of Sectionals, when we were chatting on the backstage, I thought I saw him."

"Who?" Trent asked.

"Maldeor…" Kurt whispered and he trembled as the name was mentioned. The rest of the table went silent dead, faces were paled and eyes were filled with worry. Within seconds, millions of questions were flying in the air.

"Are you sure?"

"What is that ****-ing bastard doing there?"

"Why didn't we notice that? We should beat the hell out of him at that time!"

Then, Mike's question shut them all up.

"Kurt, why didn't you tell us? You said you saw him back in Sectionals, which was already half a _month_ ago! And you were being tortured by nightmares for about two weeks! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because even myself couldn't tell whether it was really him or not!" Kurt snapped and burst into tears.

The Warblers froze. Mike froze too, then he pulled the shorter boy into a hug while Chris tried to sooth him. The entire room fell silent to Kurt's outburst. After a while, Kurt seemed to have calmed down.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I shouldn't shout." Mike apologized.

"I shouldn't get snap too. You all cared about me. Sorry for freaking out."

"It's okay Kurt. We understood." David said and the Warblers moved to sit around the countertenor.

"You thought that no one would believe you, right?" Joseph asked and Kurt nodded.

"That's stupid." Blaine said. "You know that we were brothers. We believed in you. We all believed in you. _Even_ if you had mistaken someone as Mald-freaking-or, we would understand because you still got horrified from your last experience. No one's gonna blame you for that, Kurt."

Chris got hold of Kurt's hands and the Kurt looked at him and then his brothers through his teary eyes.

"Thank you." That was all he could mutter. The Warblers formed a tight group-hug with him.

The rest of the day went smoothly and Kurt had seemed to forget about the incident. He was safe in Dalton. The school was doing its best to protect the students. When he's outside he might not be safe, but the Warblers seemed to have reached a secret agreement, maybe in their sub-consciousness, they always went in groups whoever someone needed to leave the campus, after Thad's parents incident and Jeremiah's incident last year, together with the Maldeor incident this year. They knew that they would be safe when their brothers were on their side.

* * *

As the Warblers training was coming to an end, Kurt's phone buzzed, signalling a message. It was from Mercedes.

"Kurt. Can you come to the main gate to see me? I have something important and private to tell you."

"What's wrong?" Rock asked.

"Oh nothing." Kurt said, "It's just Mercedes. She said she had something important and private to tell me and wanted to meet me at the main gate."

"I'll come with you." Chrike said in unison, but Kurt shook his head.

"No need. Thanks." Kurt grabbed his jacket, put his bag on the floor and left. But The Warblers still got a bit worried about the sudden visit. Something's off but they couldn't tell what exactly is it.

After a few minutes, Chris's phones rang. Chris got it out and smiled when he saw the caller's ID.

"Hey, Chel. Why are you calling?"

"_Christopher! This is urgent! Kurt isn't a…_"

"Chel, Kurt's just left to meet Mercedes. She sent him a message."

"_Hell to the no! I didn't send him a message! I left my phone in the gym and the staff told us that he saw a guy taking it away!_" The Warblers all heard the diva screeched and Chris had to hold the phone away.

"_Quinn believed that it was Maldeor who took the phone._" Rachel said and all colours drained away from Chris's face and his blood went cold.

* * *

"Hey, shall we invite Kurt and the Warblers to our Christmas party?" Tina asked her friends as they finished their choir training. "I mean, after we reconciled with Kurt and Chrike, we haven't spent some good time with them and we have never had a party with the Warblers, except during competitions."

"That's a good idea." Rachel said as she collected the sheet music while the others were tidying up the room. The practice got a bit late and now they were planning their activities in Christmas.

"You two just want to see your boyfriends." Santana teased and everyone laughed, Tina and Rachel blushed. "But actually, I thought that's a great idea too. There would be so much fun to have The Warblers. By the way, we can introduce our new members."

Santana nodded at the new members of the New Directions, they are Sugar, Rory and Sunshine. Yes, it's Sunshine. Rachel had a private conversation with her over the past few months, apologized for her behaviour two years ago and asked for forgiveness. Sunshine forgave her and joined the New Directions. After spending a month with the group, Sunshine grew to love them, Vocal Adrenaline was a hell when compared to New Directions.

"We're going to have the party at Mr. Schuester's house." Rachel announced. "We can do something to help Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury to get together."

"And he won't be able to get away." Mercedes grinned, "Let me call Kurt."

She rummaged her bag as the boys put the chairs back to their place.

"Oh come on, where is it?" Mercedes grumbled, "Where the heck is my phone?"

"Did you leave it in the courtyard?" Brittany asked, "I saw you holding it after school."

"That's it!" Mercedes groaned. "I left it in the gym! How careless I am."

"Well, let's go fetch it." Sam said.

When they got to the gym, the phone was not there. Mercedes turned to the staff.

"Excuse me. Have you seen my phone? It is silver with a letter M hanging at the corner."

"Let me think." The staff rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, I saw one but a boy dressed in black took it."

"Okay thanks." Mercedes turned to her friends, "That's great. Someone stole my phone. Sam, can you hand me your phone?"

"Ugh, sure. But why?" Sam said as he passed his phone to the diva.

"You know there are some anti-theft apps, right?" Mercedes replied as they headed to the security office. "I installed one in my phone and I used your phone as the backup."

Mercedes blushed and checked on the phone.

They went into the security office and asked the permission to view the CCTV clips. They did find the thief who took Mercedes's phone away. Quinn paled as she saw the clothing of the thief.

"Oh no! It's Maldeor!"Quinn exclaimed and everyone paled.

"How did you know that?" Finn asked.

"I recognized his clothes." The blonde said.

"I forgot to turn off the GPS of my phone. I…"Mercedes then gasped in horror. "Oh god! The new owner of my phone is in Westerville. He's heading to Dalton!"

The group paled and Rachel took out her phone.

"I'm calling Chris. They used to have choir practice in Friday evening. He should be with Kurt now."

"I'm calling Mike too." Tina said and she dialled the number. "No. He didn't answer my phone."

"Kurt isn't answering the phone either!" Finn said as he put down his phone."

"Christopher! This is urgent! Kurt isn't a…"

"_Chel, Kurt's just left to meet Mercedes. She sent him a message._"

"Hell to the no! I didn't send him a message! I left my phone in the canteen and Dave told us that he saw a guy taking it away!"

"Quinn believed that it was Maldeor who took the phone."

There was a brief moment of silence and then Chris cursed.

"_Shit. He's just gone out! He… I'm going!_" Then he hung up.

Finn sprinted to his car, the others quickly followed. They hope they wouldn't be too late.

The Warblers starred as Chris as the youngest Montchang's face lost all the colour.

"Shit. He's just gone out! He… I'm going!" Chris hung the phone and rushed for the door. But John grabbed him.

"Chris. What's wrong?"

"Mercedes didn't send Kurt a message. She left her phone in the gym and they found that it was that Mal-****-ing-dor who took it! He called Kurt from Mercedes's number!"

The Warblers gasped in horror and Mike cursed and broke into a run. Chris and all the Warblers followed him.

* * *

Dalton was indeed a beautiful school. Kurt knew that. The charm of the campus changed as time passed, as season stopped and went by and as the weather changed. It was now mid-November, the wind was getting more chilly and some of the trees were shedding their leaves. The orange-red maple leaves and golden-yellow withered leaves were lifted into the darkening sky and seemed to fly towards the setting sun when the breeze blew across the walkways.

Kurt tightened his scarf as he headed to the gate and frantically search for the trace of his friend.

"Cedes?" Kurt called. But the chocolate-skinned diva was nowhere to be seen.

"Where the hell was she?" Kurt thought as he searched his phone, only to find that he left it in the practice room.

"Okay good." Kurt grumbled and he pushed the gate open and looked out. There was no one else in the pavement. He wondered where his best friend was and then he heard Mike calling behind him.

"Kurt!"

Kurt wanted to answer but then he froze. He felt something cold pointed at his side. A gun! He turned and then in the shadow of the gate, the man that he least want to see came out.

"Finally, you showed up."

Kurt felt himself paralyzed in horror.

"Maldeor…"

"Wow, how wonderful you still remembered my name."

"Kurt!" Mike's call got closer. Kurt wanted to shout, to keep them from getting any nearer but Maldeor grabbed the back of his neck and pulled the pale boy towards him, Kurt could feel the gun was now on his head.

"Kurt? Are you…" Mike looked out from the gate and stood dead, his eyes went wide. "Maldeor. Put down the gun."

The Warblers turned up and they all froze when they saw their friend being held as a hostage.

"Please, don't do anything stupid. Put down the gun." Chris said, trying to make his voice calm.

"Shut up." Maldeor growled and looked down on the shaking boy. "You ruined me."

"I didn't." Kurt whimpered. "You brought it upon yourself."

"You are the cause of every problem!" Maldeor yelled. "I had a very good girlfriend but you gay slut set this up! You helped her to break up with me! You made me kicked out by my parents! You ruined my life! I WILL make you regret for doing that!"

"Quinn is a fantastic girlfriend." Kurt said, "But you are not an ideal boyfriend. You are even less than a man. It was you who pushed Quinn away. You slapped her, called her names and even beat her up! It was not how a man should treat a woman. It was you who brought all this to yourself! And I don't regret for what I did. I knew that my friend can get away from a freak called Maldeor Hungrias and she is happy now. I've told you. As long as I can stand, I will fight for my friends. And I'm not a slut."

"Well, maybe your ghost can save your little friends after I kill you." Maldeor grinned and clicked the switch.

"NO!" The Warblers screamed. They closed their eyes as they heard the shot fired. Another one quickly followed. They heard a body fell to the ground, causing a sickening thud. They heard feet rushing and people shouting. Mike's eyes opened a crack, feared that he would see his "brother-in-law" lying dead on the ground, soaked in blood. He opened his eyes and the scene nearly kicked his heart out from his throat. There was indeed a body lying on the ground, but it wasn't Kurt.

It was Maldeor, shot dead. Kurt was on the ground, soaked in blood. But not his blood, it was Maldeor's blood. The Warblers had called the cops and the teachers when they searched for their brother. The SWAT team arrived and when they lurked behind the bushes. When they saw the situation was getting out of control, they acted quick and shot two shot. One aimed at the hand holding the gun while the other one would kill the bastard.

Kurt was still shaken, when he heard the shot, he was really afraid. He thought of how his friends and family would cope with that. He started to feel something wet and warm soak his clothes. At first, he thought that he was shot, but he felt no pain. Then, the grip on his neck loosened and he heard a body fell to the ground. He turned and saw the cause of his nightmare was on the ground, dead. The relief was overwhelming. His knees grew weak and he sank to the ground. He then heard a sobbing cry.

"KURT!"

Kurt was soon engulfed in a tight, suffocating group hug as the Warblers rushed to their brother and pulled him into their arms. They were all crying. The Warblers were all crying. They were close to lose one of their dearest brothers, right in front of their eyes. Chris and Mike were the first to rush to him and Chris held on to Kurt as if he would disappear into thin air once he let go.

Soon, the New Directions arrived. Their heart stopped when they saw the body bag and all the blood on the floor. But then, they saw Kurt was engulfed in the Warblers, still alive. They hurried to their friend and Finn wrapped Kurt in a bone-breaking hug. Rachel, Tina and Mercedes also hugged him tight.

"Kurt! Thank god! You're alive!" Finn choked in his sobs.

"Baby, are you hurt?" Mercedes said with her teary eyes.

"I'm fine." Kurt said. "I'm fine. Just a little bit shaken."

* * *

Kurt was taken to the hospital again, much to his dismay. It was a miracle that he didn't get hurt and the FBI had shot Maldeor before he could touch the trigger, Kurt got a red neck from the violent grasping from the freaking boy. For the next few hours, the New Directions and the Warblers had to talk to the police, FBI, teachers and their parents. Burt and Carole, especially Burt, were of course the most upset, the Warblers and the New Directions all felt guilty, especially Finn and Chrike. They promised to protect Kurt but they failed it again. Seeing their guilty look, Carole hugged her son while Burt patted the shoulders of the two Montchangs and said,

"Don't blame yourselves. You didn't see it coming. You've done what you can do. My boy is safe, thanks to you. You called the cops as soon as you heard the news. I'm extremely thankful and happy that Kurt had you. All of you."

Chrike nodded and Chris said,

"Can I go to see Kurt?"

"Yes, you can." Burt said. "But not now. Kurt's asleep now and you all need some sleep too. It had been a very tense day and all you need is rest."

The Warblers wanted to protest, but Burt cut them off.

"You wouldn't want Kurt to worry about you when he woke up, right? Go to have some sleep and you can visit him next morning."

Mike put his hand on his brother's shoulder and said,

"I think he's right. We all need rest. We'll visit Kurt tomorrow."

One by one, all the Warblers and New Directions went home. Burt looked at Finn, the taller boy still didn't want to go home, Burt patted his step-son.

"Thank you Finn. You're a great brother to Kurt."

Finn nodded, tears threatening to spill.

"Burt, I want to stay with Kurt."

Burt sighed, "Okay. Carole and I are staying here too."

After a while, the Hummel-Hudsons gathered around Kurt, the boy was sleeping. Burt and Finn was holding one of Kurt's hands while Carole hold the other one. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

**TBC…**

* * *

**_A.N.: Tension! Oh no! Maybe I should hide in a safe sanctuary for a while.:P But finally, Maldeor is dead. Hurray! And don't worry, Kurt would be fine and he would receive some special therapies offered by his own special doctor: Wes Montgomery in Christmas. ;)_**


	9. Mike's Problem

**Ch. 9 Mike's Problem**

**_A.N.: Hail! Eraman! The wonderful author and patron goddess of Wert! XD. I'm back. In one piece. Please enjoy. ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the songs._**

* * *

When Kurt opened his eyes, all he could see was white. He felt his hand being held tightly. He turned and saw his family holding his hands. Kurt sighed, he had made his family worried again.

Suddenly, Kurt's phone started to buzzle. Kurt jumped and the other three woke up immediately.

"Oh my gosh! Kurt! You're awake!" Finn said, hugging his little bro close.

"We've been so worry about you." Carole said in her teary eyes.

Burt didn't say anything, but he held his son's hand even more tightly. Kurt nudged at Finn, signalling him to let go. Finn did and Kurt dived into his father's warm, secure hug.

"Dad. I'm so sorry." Kurt sobbed.

"Shh… Shh… Buddy. There's nothing for you to be sorry. This is not your fault, nor your friends fault." Burt soothed his son, tears threatening to spill.

"Uh… Kurt?" Finn said hesitantly. "You just got a call. It's from Wes."

Kurt paled. How could he tell him about the incident yesterday? Kurt took the phone and saw that he got twenty miss calls and thirty messages.

"Oh sweet gaga, save me." Kurt moaned. Burt, Carole and Finn decided that it was a wise decision to leave them alone.

"We'll be outside. Just call us if you need anything." Burt said before closing the door.

Frantically, Kurt dialled Wes's number.

"_Kurt Oliver Hummel! You better have an explanation why you didn't answer my calls?!_" The roar over the phone was so large Kurt had to pull the phone away from his ear.

"Wes. I…" Kurt began but was being cut off.

"_Do you know how worry I was?_" Wes shrieked, he was really shrieking. "_Do you know how I was freaking out when I watched the online news and saw the headline was something like 'Wanted Criminal Taking Hostage of Teenager in Ohio'?_"

"_Wes!_" Kurt shouted. "Calm down! Please let me explain!"

Wes on the other end seemed to be a little bit calmer because he no longer shouted his head off.

"Fine." Wes grumbled.

"Wes, I know you are scare and worry." Kurt tried his best to comfort his boyfriend. "We were all telling FBI and cops about what happened last night and they give me some tranquilizer so I could have some sleep. I just woke up."

He heard Wes sighed on the other end of the phone.

"God. Don't scare me like that anymore. I… I couldn't think of how I could live with… without you!" Wes was on the brink to cry. Kurt knew that Wes was fearless, but he, Chrike and The Warblers were the three deadly vulnerable points that would shatter the strong leader to pieces if something happened to them.

"Shh… Wes…" Kurt soothed his fragile boyfriend. "Don't cry. I'm here. I'm safe and alive. I would be strong, and so would Chrike and The Warblers. You don't need to worry about us. Go live your dream. Wait for us to join."

As the conversation was going on in the ward, Burt, Carole and Finn were listening to it all the time. Burt and Carole looked proud but Finn looked a bit sad.

"My son was stronger than anyone I've ever seen. He's now a fully grown man. I'm so proud of him." Burt said with tears in his eyes. Carole nodded. Then they noticed Finn's sadness.

"What's wrong? Finn." Carole asked.

"Nothing." Finn grumbled.

"Finn. I know what you are thinking." Burt said. "You feared that you would lost your place in Kurt's heart because he was now a man and no longer need your protection, right?"

Finn blushed as his step-dad spoke his mind like a mind-reader.

"Son, Kurt still sees you as a brother. No matter what, you are his brother. Getting grown up and get a boyfriend didn't mean you lose your place."

Finn looked into the ward and saw Kurt talking into his phone with a loving look. He could feel the strong spirit of his little brother.

"_He still loves me._" Finn thought and felt a knot at his heart loosened up.

Kurt ended the call and he saw Finn. Smiling, he waved, signaling his brother to come in. The two brothers had some brotherly chat before other NDs and Warblers came. It was indeed a new start to everyone.

* * *

It's time for college application. It was easy for Kurt and Rachel because they had already made up all of their plans and they set their target as soon as they were in the junior year. The others were more or less the same, but there was one person who was caught in his mind: Mike.

Mike loved dancing. He wanted to apply a dancing school but on the other hand, he knew that his parents want him to be a doctor. His parents didn't say anything, of course, but he knew that they or some of their relatives, especially the dads, wanted one of their children to be a professional. He felt troubled. He also hated the fact that people kept comparing him to Wes. Kurt and Chris noticed that and they wanted to help.

"Hey, Mike." Kurt said as he entered their room. Mike was staring at his lap-top. "What are you doing?"

"Oh hi." Mike turned at his "brother-in-law". "Thinking whether my grades will allow me to get in NYU medi…"

"What? I think dancing is your dream." Kurt cut him off.

"It _was_." Mike corrected him. "But I know someone wants me to be a professional rather than a dancer."

"Screw that." Kurt said, "You are living your dream, not trying to change yourself to satisfy some stupid wishes of some stupid people. Just ask your heart what it wish."

"I know." Mike said impatiently, "Just leave me some space!"

Mike snapped his lap-top closed and left the room. As he slammed the door shut, he leaned against the wall and felt some tears threatening to spill down his cheek. He could never forget that his relatives saying that an A minus is an Asian F, could not forget they claimed that dancing is just a hobby, had no future and how Wes was more perfect than him. This comment hurt Mike even more because he overheard that from one of his closest uncle. Truly, he was jealous of Wes, but he couldn't hate his brother. Wes had done so much for him, but he couldn't fight against the feeling of being inferior under Wesley Yao Montgomery-Chang's shadow.

Feeling disturbed, he walked along the corridor, hoping he wouldn't feel that bad. As he walked pass a glass cupboard, he looked into his reflection. The boy looked so miserable. It shouldn't be how Michael Lin Chang-Montgomery looked. Sighing, Mike sang.

Look at me,

I will never pass for a perfect son.

Or a perfect brother.

Can it be

I'm not meant to play this part?

Now I see

That if I were truly to be myself

I will never have my family's heart.

He looked at the fountain in their building's dorm lobby as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Who is that boy I see

Staring straight

Back at me?

Why is my reflection someone

I don't know?

Mike looked at his winkling image and headed to the door.

Who is that perfect son

It's not me though I've tried

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside

Mike stepped out of the building and into the cold wind of late-November. The wind swept up the wither leaves as Mike started to dance on the large lawn outside their dorm building. His back facing the door and his dance moves showed his struggling, his anger and his depression as he sang his heart out.

How I prayed

That a time will come

Where I can free myself

From their expectations

On that day

I'll discover someway to be myself

And to make my family proud

They want a docile lamb

No one knows who I am

Must there be a secret me

I'm forced to hide?

Must I pretend that I'm someone else

For all time?

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?!

With a super-complicated move, the dance came into an end. Mike walked to a tree, leaning against it and looked up at the sky.

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

Mike finished his song with a tear sliding down his face. What he didn't know is that Kurt and Chris were watching all of this and Chris had filmed it down.

After Mike's little outburst, he left a shocked Kurt behind, but then he knew that he had to do something. He couldn't let his friend slip his dream away. He dialled a number.

"Chris, I need you here."

After a few minutes, Chris was there. But they were also distracted by a singing voice that echoed in the corridor. They knew that voice. It was Mike Chang's singing voice. Grabbing the camera, Kurt and Chris left the room and they found the older Asian staring at the glass cabinet, singing his heart out, unaware that the whole floor was gaping mouths.

After that incident, Kurt and Chris were back in Chris's room, with all the Warblers except Mike, and they were planning something secretly. Wes once said the plotting Montchangs was never a good sign, but if Kurt or Warblers, especially Niff, was involved in it, it was even worse.

* * *

Later in that day, Kurt lied to Mike that he had something to talk with Thad and went to Chris's room. There, they had a serious talk with Wes, Lola and Maria about Mike's problem. After a night of discussion, everyone knew what they needed to do. They now all have one goal: Help Mike get into Julliard, one of the best dance schools. The mums persuaded the dads and they, together with the help of Wes, had all the papers Mike needed while Kurt and Chris filled all the information in. Chris even forged Mike's signature. Then the two friends snuck out of Dalton to mail all the papers to Julliard, all without Mike's notice. Therefore, Mike got really shocked when he received an email from Julliard, telling him that his application was being considered. He turned to Kurt and Chris, who was chatting happily on Kurt's bed.

"What's this?" Mike said, pointing at the screen. The duo stopped chatting and came over to look at it. When they saw that, they both grinned happily.

"I knew that!" Chris said happily, hugging Mike tightly. "I knew you can make it!"

"That's wonderful!" Kurt exclaimed. "Your dream is coming true!"

"We should inform the Warblers to have a party!" Chris said. "We are all going to New York in the future!"

"Just hold on a second!" Mike yelled over the two people. "I didn't remember I have even…"

Then it dawned on him. He glared at his brother and his future brother-in-law.

"You did this?"

Kurt and Chris tried to look innocent, Kurt looked down at his phone while Chris suddenly found the scenery outside MiKurt's room was very attractive.

"What the hell?" Mike shouted. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have listened?" Kurt said, crossing his arms. "Last time when I talked to you about this, you still couldn't make up your mind. So I feel that I have to do something so that you can live your dream like us too. I asked Chris for help."

"And our parents and Wes knew that too." Chris said happily, "They helped us in this too. They got all the papers and we helped you to fill them in."

"But what about my signature?" Mike said, crossing his arms, but he was deeply moved by their care.

"Chris forged them." Kurt said, pointing at the youngest Montchang.

"And we snuck out Dalton with the help of other Warblers so we can mail them to Julliard without you noticing. Otherwise, you would back down." Chris concluded.

"Guys. That's…" Mike said, overwhelmed. "Thanks for your help. But I still got puzzled. I knew my parents said they didn't mind but they also wanted me to be a professional…"

"Mike, _dancer is also a professional_!" Kurt said, "And for your information, your parents, I mean all four of them, fully supported you. They said you should live your dream as a dancer rather than listening to your stupid uncles and aunts. They and Wes helped us to get all the papers you need."

"They did?" Mike asked, tears filling in his eyes.

"Yeah." Chris said as he and Kurt hugged their dear brother and friend closely. "And let me quote what they said. 'Screw the Asian F shit. This is America, not Asia.' "

"But why am I still so puzzled?"

Chris groaned. "Okay, it seemed that you and Wes couldn't understand spoken language."

"Well, in that case." Kurt said, "We will sing to you."

Kurt got up and pushed Mike into his bed, Chris opened Kurt's Skype, then they sat on Mike side. Kurt softly sang:

Don't lose your way

With each passing day

You've come so far

Don't throw it away

Live believing

Dreams are for weaving

Wonders are waiting to start

Live your story

Faith, hope and glory

Hold to the truth in your heart

Then Chris joined in. He put his arm around his brother's neck and sang:

_If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams will never die_

_Dreams see us through to forever_

_Where clouds roll by_

_For you and I_

_Souls in the wind_

_Must learn how to bend_

_Seek out a star_

_Hold on to the end_

_Valley, mountain_

_There is a fountain_

_Washes our tears all away_

_Words are swaying_

_Someone is praying_

_Please let us come home to stay_

Then, on the computer, another voice began to sing, the trio looked up and saw Wes was singing too.

**If we hold on together**

**I know our dreams will never die**

**Dreams see us through to forever**

**Where clouds roll by**

**For you and I**

**When we are out there in the dark**

**We'll dream about the sun**

**In the dark we'll feel the light**

**Warm our hearts, everyone**

The two Montchangs and Kurt sang in unison:

**_If we hold on together_**

**_I know our dreams will never die_**

**_Dreams see us through to forever_**

**_As high as souls can fly_**

**_The clouds roll by_**

**_For you and I_**

"Thank you." Mike was sobbing, he was so moved.

"Come on, Mike." Kurt said, "We were brothers. Bro…"

"No, you're not." Chris cut in and the other two looked confused, Wes in the computer looked confused too.

"You're not our brother, Kurt." Chris said happily. "You're our brother-in-law!"

Mike and Chris burst out laughing while Wes and Kurt blushed.

"You're so dead." Wes growled at his brothers but Chris just turned off the screen.

"Oh no, you don't." Kurt said and he started to laugh. "Wes will kill you for that."

"He wouldn't." Chris said happily. "I'm his favourite and with you, Mike, Tina and Rachel, I could be spared. You guys are perfect shield." The trio laughed.

But just like what they said, they were brothers. And brothers were meant to stand by each other and help each other. What are brothers for? What are families for? And they were glad that they helped to solve Mike's problem.

**TBC…**

* * *

**_A.N.: Finally! I got this chapter finished! I got stuck for weeks and I wouldn't make if it was not Eraman's new chapter. She just provided the inspiration that I need most. And the song "Reflection"! Alas, I've been spending ages to find the full version of Lea Salonga's "Reflection" but to no avail. But again, I got what I need when I was reading Eraman's "Little Brother Wes."! Thanks for all the help Eraman. I owe you a lot of things. ;) And by the way, I suggest you go read my another story "Realm of Utopia" as I currently had a inspiration flow. So I will update more of it than this story. Hope you enjoy it. ;)_**


	10. Angel Hidden Behind The Wall

**Ch. 10 Angel Hidden Behind The Wall**

**_A.N.: Finally, this is it. I've been stuck, virtually stuck and completely lacked of ideas. Then, the sudden tragedy came and it only made things worse. Now, I made it through. And…RIP, Cory. Finn will continuously live in our hearts. :'(_**

* * *

If you asked anyone in Dalton about who was the biggest whore in the school, you normally wouldn't get any answers. But this year was different, they would answer you: Sebastian Smythe. Indeed, Sebastian had some of the most notorious reputation. Why? There are some obvious reasons like really bad attitude, selfish act. But his flintiness was the real reason he got on everyone nerves. Yes, he tried to flirt with everyone within his reach and tried to sleep or toy with them. Some of his flirts backfired though.

"I'm not even remotely bi-curious." This was the reaction Hunter gave him.

"Stay away from my boyfriend! You whore!" David threw him across the room when he tried to flirt with Blaine, who was blushing furiously.

Fred didn't say a word when he saw Sebastian smacked Thad's ass. Before Sebastian could do anything more, what he saw was a fist kissing his face hard.

So just within one week, his name was all known in both Dalton and the New Directions. Their disliking toward the meerkat boy grew as he tried to throw a slushie at Dave and Santana. It seemed that no one wanted to befriend or say a word to him, with the exception of one boy, one highly unlikely boy.

Kurt didn't like Sebastian at all, his constant flirting, selfish acts and rude attitude got on his nerves very much. He thought they would never be friends as long as the sun rises in the east. But a single shopping trip changed all of that.

It was an ordinary Saturday, just like many of the others. Kurt was strolling in the shopping mall, wondering what to buy.

"Sebby! Can I buy this doll?" It was just a small girl pleading to buy some of her favourite toys. Normally Kurt would ignore that, but then he heard a familiar sound.

"Kelly. We can't afford it now."

Kurt stood dead, that voice was terribly familiar.

"Brother Sebby promises you, if you get full marks in your coming English dictation. I will buy you that doll."

"You promise? Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

Kurt turned and saw a tall, slim figure scooping a little girl. Was his eyes playing a trick on him or was there another man called Sebastian Smythe? 'Cause this loving and caring look shouldn't be on the face of the meerkat boy. Sebastian planted a kiss on the little girl's cheek and had a smile so gentle that Kurt had never seen. Was this little girl a sister to Sebastian like Puck's sister? Before he could think any further, Sebastian spotted him and his smile dropped.

"Why? Hummel. This isn't where you declare your undying love for me, is it?" Sebastian sneered, rolling his eyes. "In case you didn't know Hummel, I don't do relationships. Don't let your little virgin-self get attached to me."

Kurt glared at him, part of him wanted to scream at the arrogant boy for being such an ass, but there was another voice, much larger in his mind telling him not to do so.

_"Don't judge a book from its cover. You have just seen another Sebastian Smythe. Maybe that is the real Sebastian and that self-absorbed ass was just his mask."_

"Well." Kurt said calmly. "First, I had a boyfriend already and I'm not a virgin. So thank you for the _generous_ offer. I'm just having a trip but then I bumped into you and you made me confused."

"Oh. Then what is it?" Sebastian sneered with his iconic smirk.

"Was the boy I just saw, with that loving, caring and gentle smile, the real Sebastian Smythe? Look, I don't know who this little princess is. Is she your sister? Anyway, that guy was more friendly than the complete and utter dick that's standing in front of me right now. Can you help me solve this mystery?"

Sebastian's eyes widened a little bit, he tried to look calm but Kurt was sure the boy's eyes widened and his face paled.

"It's none of your business. Kelly, we're going home. Say goodbye to Kurt." Sebastian spat.

"Bye bye, brother Kurtie." The little girl waved and smiled at him as Sebastian turned and walked away quickly.

Kurt didn't hang out long in the mall. He went home and thought of the boy he just saw again and again. It was completely two extremes. One was a total ass, a hostile, rude, arrogant guy who got on everyone's nerves. The other one was a gentle, caring and friendly man that everyone would like to befriend with. What's wrong with that boy? Feeling puzzled, Kurt turned to his boyfriend for help.

"Maybe you should try to talk to him." Wes said via Skype. "From what you told me, he might be in the same case of Dave."

"But he's openly gay already." Kurt said.

"I know. I mean maybe Sebastian was trying to hide his past from you guys through putting on that mask. Perhaps his past wasn't very pleasant."

Kurt thought of a moment.

"You're right." He said. "I will try talk to him."

* * *

When Kurt was back to Dalton the next week, he tried his best to talk to Sebastian. Nevertheless, Sebastian seemed to lock himself away by using an even more arrogant attitude when Kurt tried to speak with him. Sometimes, Sebastian would turn away before Kurt could even start speaking. But Kurt was determined, he wanted to help him. Wes was right. Sometimes, people put up a hostile mask in order to hide their fears or horrible memories from the past. Maybe Sebastian was the same.

On the other hand, the Warblers were confused. Why on earth was Kurt following Sebastian every minute? Was he cheating on Wes? No, that's very unlikely. Kurt hate cheaters and he wouldn't be one of them. After all, Wes was so perfect that every gay or bi Warblers envy Kurt for having Wes as his boyfriend. But the mystery still prevailed. Kurt still followed Sebastian like his shadow and Sebastian seemed to lose his patient.

Finally, after another series of cat-and-mouse-chasing game, Sebastian snapped.

"What the fuck do you want?! Hummel!" Sebastian yelled as Kurt followed him to his room.

"I want to have a talk." Kurt said calmly. Sebastian shot him a look. "I know you are not such a dick. I saw you being a nicer person and I really need to know why are you putting on this mask, this self-absorbed, arrogant ass mask."

"I don't put on any mask!" Sebastian replied, but Kurt was sure how frantic the other boy was.

"_He is really hiding something._" Kurt thought.

"Really? So that guy who had this genuine, caring look at the mall was purely my imagination or do you have a twin?"

"I…" Sebastian tried to say something but nothing came out. Finally, he sighed in frustration. "Fuck, Lady Face. What actually do you want?"

Kurt looked at the taller teen, right in his eyes.

"I want you to drop this dorky persona. I have seen it myself. You are a caring person, but don't know why you decided to lock this real self of you behind this mask." Kurt said sincerely and looked into Sebastian's eyes. And for the first time, he realized how dull those green eyes were.

"_What happened to this boy?_" Kurt thought. "_How can his eyes be so dull? So lack of youthfulness? Wes is right. This dick-like Sebastian is just his mask._"

"You know what?" Kurt said, turning his vision away and Sebastian looked at him. "I didn't like you so much at first place and I should hate you for insulting my friends."

"And do you?" Sebastian said back.

"For some of the time," Kurt said and looked right into the green eyes. "But then there was a voice in my heart, telling me that maybe you are hiding, like one of my friends did. He was once my biggest bully last year. He made my life at McKinley a hell and he even threatened to kill me."

Sebastian gulped while Kurt paused for a moment. "Turns out, he was a closeted gay and he didn't have the nerves to come out and be proud of who he is like I did. We made it through and we are friends now. So, I think that the same thing may go to you as well. You are openly gay so it is not the sexuality crisis. I suspected that it had something to do with your past…"

Kurt stopped and chuckled.

"How strange. I barely talked to you and every time we did, we ended up in an argument. Now, the first time I talked to you without shouting and screaming, I spilled my secrets to you."

"I don't…" Sebastian piped up but Kurt cut him off.

"Just let me finish first. I'm not asking you to tell me everything about your past this moment. It's just… Sigh. The Warblers are my brothers. You are part of the Warblers and I want you to be my brothers as well, but to do so, we have to be honest. I seriously don't want to wonder whether you're going to use everything I say against me."

There was only silence between the two teens. Finally, Sebastian broke the silence.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry to be so mean to you. I just… I…" Sebastian groaned. "What do you want?"

"Just… Just don't shut me out." Kurt said, taking Sebastian's hand. "Don't hide yourself behind those walls you built to shut everyone out, at least not to the Warblers, not to me. I want to get to know you. And help you when time gets rough."

Sebastian looked at him for a moment, the green eyes and the glasz eyes looked into each other. Then, Sebastian smiled. A rare real smile, probably no one had ever seen it before, and the look matched the caring person Kurt saw in the mall.

"Ok. I will try. I will try drop the attitude, but you have to be patient with me."

"I can do that." Kurt smiled back at him.

He left for his room but turned back to him and said, "Just remember, you don't need to be so hostile. And I'm always on your side when you feel right to talk to me. The Warblers are brothers and we mean that."

Sebastian smiled and disappeared into his room. Kurt got back to his room and called Wes.

"Hey, Wes." Kurt said.

"What's wrong? Baby." Wes said.

"Nothing serious. I just tried to talk to Sebastian. And you're right. That dorky meerkat was just his mask. I managed to break down his walls and he's now willing to talk to me."

"Wow, I'm glad to hear that." Wes said fondly. "So what did he tell you?"

"We didn't speak much. I don't want to push him so hard. He said he will talk about his past when he feels right. And I told him that the Warblers are brothers and we mean it."

"I'm so proud of you, Kurt." Wes said. "Oh, I need go now. Talk to you soon."

"Ok. Bye, Wes." Kurt said and he hung up.

* * *

The following few days were quite a shock to Dalton students. First, Sebastian Smythe was becoming a nicer person and his selfishness disappeared. The next thing was particularly shocked to the Warblers as Sebastian Smythe and Kurt Hummel were getting really close. What the hell was happening?

Then on Friday, right after the Warblers practice, Sebastian stopped Kurt from leaving.

"I've thought about it and I felt it's the right time to tell you. But I don't want the others to hear it, not until I feel right to tell them." Sebastian told the pale boy.

"Ok. Mike and Chris are going home at tomorrow's afternoon. Maybe you can come to talk to me at night, at my dorm. Is that ok?"

Sebastian nodded and the two headed out for dinner. Niff and Chrike looked at the duo before turning to each other.

"Something's not right about those two." Nick said and Jeff nodded.

"They are getting a bit close." Jeff said.

"Kurt is not cheating on Wes, is he?" Chris said.

"Impossible." Mike said. "Kurt hates cheating."

"But you can't be too careful, right?" Chris said. "Maybe we can have a surprise checking for him. He knows we are going home on every Saturday. We can just pretend we forget something and walk in."

Niff nodded eagerly, Mike didn't look pleased, but he agreed too. If Kurt was really cheating on Wes, there's no way he could get away from that.

* * *

****Saturday****

Kurt was having dinner at Breadstix with Rachel and Tina after spending his afternoon with his family.

"So what are you doing?" Tina asked.

"You guys know Sebastian?" Kurt said. The two girls raised their eyebrows.

"The meerkat who slushied Dave and Santana?" Rachel said. "Of course we remembered that. What's wrong with him? Is he giving you trouble?"

"Actually, it's the opposite." Kurt said and the girls raised their eyebrows again.

"What exactly is that?" Tina asked curiously.

Kurt then told them what he saw in the mall and what happened as well as what Wes had told him. The girls rolled their eyes.

"So you're saying that he's some poor guy like Dave who had been hiding his true self within this dick-mask?" Tina asked.

"That's what Wes and I can conclude. At least he tried to talk to me and stop being an ass now." Kurt said.

"Well, in that case, I would be glad to have fewer enemies and possibly gain one more friend." Rachel said.

"Well, I-"

Kurt was cut off by someone calling his name.

"Kurt!" Kurt turned and saw a woman who looked a bit familiar. "Kurt! It's really you!"

"Uhm… Excuse me. Do I know you?" Kurt asked and the girl frowned.

"Come on, don't you remember?" The girl said. "I'm Molly. Molly from Riff's!"

Kurt remembered, the waitress who ill-treated Wes when they had a date at Riff's. His face turned cold.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked coldly.

"I applied another part time job here." Molly said happily. "Speaking of which, where is the man who hooked on you?"

Just then, she spotted Rachel and Tina. Her smile dropped a little.

"Who are these two girls?" She asked. "Are you dating them? Come on, you should date me because I'm much better than them and I can give you my number right now. My shift's just over and…"

"Just hold there, miss." Kurt cut her off, his voice laced with fury and sarcasm. "I have already told you that I have a boyfriend and Wes is not a man who hooked up on me. Don't insult him. And no, I'm not dating them. They have boyfriends and seriously, if I have to choose, you are the last person I would think of because your bitchy attitude sickened me."

The smiled on the waitress's face disappeared.

"What did he do to you?" She asked coldly.

"I beg your pardon?" Kurt replied with a fake politeness.

"What had that son of a bitch did so you could stay with him?"

"Don't you dare insult him!" Kurt said and jumped up, Tina and Rachel did the same. They were furious about this girl insulting Wes.

"He's a demon!" Molly shouted, everyone was looking at them. "He doesn't deserve your love! He will betray you!"

"He will never do that!" Rachel snapped. "He's not low as you!"

"And what makes you think you deserve our Kurt's love?" Tina yelled. "Actually, what did you about love? What you did is just pathetic."

"You have no right to speak, whores!"

"_Enough!_" Kurt roared and glared at Molly. "Me, you can pick on. But if you mess with my girls, don't blame me for beating the crap out of you."

"Is there a problem here?" The manager came out to see what's happening there.

"Mister, my friends and I are having a nice dinner here and we appreciated your service. But just when we are leaving, this waitress decided to ruin our good mood and she kept on assaulting us!"

Some of the staff witnessed the event agreed and the manager glared at Molly.

"Very well." The manager looked at Molly. "You don't need to be here now. You are fired."

Molly looked like someone had slapped her. Kurt, Rachel and Tina smirked and they left. Kurt offered to drive the girls to their home before driving back to Dalton. He stepped inside before shutting and locking it. When he turned on the light, he let out a little squeak.

"Ah! What are you doing in here? How did you even get in here?!" He asked as he saw Sebastian sitting on his bed.

"You didn't lock the door. I… I can go if you want." He said sheepishly.

"Oh no. Just let me know next time." Kurt said as he took off his jacket. "It's quite scary to see someone sitting in your room. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I…" Sebastian looked hesitant. "I want to talk to you."

Kurt smiled.

"Well, I'd like to hear that." He said. "Now, just excuse me for a moment. I need to take the shower and finished my nightly moisturizing routine."

"Okay. I'm going back to change into my pyjamas." Sebastian said before he got up and left the room.

By the time when Kurt stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of sky blue silk pyjamas, Sebastian was back in the room, with his own pyjamas.

"Hey." Kurt said.

"Hey." Sebastian replied. "You know, when I snuck into someone's room, it's to bare my dick, not my soul."

Kurt groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to talk?" Kurt said.

"I think so?" The taller boy shrugged.

Kurt leaned forward and held Sebastian's hand.

"I won't judge you." He said quietly. "Just, talk to me."

Sebastian looked down his hand in Kurt's.

"You know that I used to live in Paris over the past few years?" He began.

Kurt nodded, but said nothing.

"Well… Dad had to go to Paris for business for a year, two years ago to be exact. I wasn't going to give up a chance to live in Paris. So the whole family went along, me, mom and my two what so called brothers. I enrolled in a boarding school there. For the first part of the year, everything was normal. I found out I was pretty good at learning the language and I mastered it quickly. And then, I met Andy. An US exchange student like me. He was… wild, even I had to admit that his lifestyle was wild. He lived life the way he wanted to. We started hanging out, going to clubs and drinking. It was more fun than I had ever had or expected. And trust me, it was really addicting."

Kurt watched Sebastian's eyes as he spoke, and felt the boy's hand tightened his grip on his. It was clear that this was where the memory started to turn bad for him. Kurt wanted to say something, but he just waited. He just put his free hand on Sebastian's, hoping that this would give him courage.

"I fell pretty hard." Sebastian admitted. "I just knew I was gay. I'd had a few boyfriends before but nothing serious and nothing out in the open. Andy, however, didn't hide. He's as proud as you. He came into my dorm, propped himself on my lap, and sat there the whole time with his arms around my neck. He was very affectionate, always kissing me and touching me. I lost my virginity to him. He was my first and at that time, I thought _it_ was perfect. I thought _he_ was perfect."

Kurt could see sadness flooded Sebastian's green eyes as the memory continued to unveil. Kurt squeezed his hand.

"A couple of people around the school kept giving me warnings, 'Stay away from him' or 'Be careful, he isn't who you think he is.' but no one ever said why and I didn't take it into my head. But then, after four months into the relationship, Andy started acting weird. You know, partying more, sometimes with me and sometimes without me. He wasn't going to class and when he did, he looked like a wreck. He was moody all the time and we started to argue and sometimes we fought. When we fought, it often ended in some angry sex. Believe me, it was no fun and it hurt like hell. Then, we went out on Valentine's Day, to a club Andy went a lot, and he pulled me directly into this dark back room. I had no idea what was going on until I saw the cocaine. I panicked and told him there was no way I was doing drugs, he got angry and started to beat the crap out of me. I assumed he was high at that moment. I screamed for help and the next moment, the cops busted into the room."

"Did you…get in trouble?" Kurt asked carefully. Sebastian shook his head before continuing his story.

"My dad took me to the Embassy and explained that I hadn't taken the drugs and I had had no idea about them when I went into the club. They did a drug test on me and when I came back clean, they released me. Dad shipped me back home, in New Jersey, and I finished the rest of the year being home-schooled."

Sebastian pulled his hand away, and wrapped his arms around himself. He was shaking.

"Dad came back home at the end of the year and started on me as soon as he walked through the door. He yelled at me for being a slut, a whore, and my brothers... My brothers just sat there watching, enjoying themselves. I was still upset with Andy, about how he had betrayed me and by forcing me to do those things I didn't want to. My father and brothers just worsened the situation. They were quite homophobic and whenever they were alone with me, they would make my life hell. You know, punches, name calling, the same things you had when you were bullied. One day, I snapped and yelled back, telling them if they thought I was a slut, I was really going to be it and hoped they would enjoy the show. And I truly started to sleep with random strangers. Then one day, my eldest brother, Tom, punched me in the stomach and shoved me against the wall. I banged against a glass cupboard and I got a few stitches. It was then when mom came home and she rushed me to the hospital. I wasn't very close to her at first place. You know, common situation in wealthy families, rich but cold, completely lack of family warmth. Yet, my mom had tried to give me the best she could offer, she was just too scared to stand up for me in these situations. She scolded them for being selfish and neglecting their own family. I spent the week at the hospital and my mom didn't allow me to go home. She was just too frightened that I would end up hurt again, or something worse. She sent me to live with my Uncle Henry and Aunt Catherine. They treated me well and they accepted my sexuality the moment I told them. The same thing goes to my two cousins: Diana and Lawrence. They were more like a family to me than my horrible one, well my mom, excluded."

Sebastian took a deep breath, his grip on Kurt's hand tightened.

"But at school, it's still a nightmare. My brothers went to the same school as mine and they didn't let go of any chances to humiliate me. One day they went too far… They… They tried to cut me in a janitor closet."

Kurt's eyes widened and gasped in horror.

"My arms were badly cut and they just laughed at my agony and left me in there, locking the door behind me. But a teacher passing by heard my sobs and screams and got me out of there. In hospital, I was once diagnosed with clinical depression. During that horrible year, I thought of suicide. Believe me, I truly do. But I just can't do that to my mom, nor to my uncle and aunt and cousins. They were like my new family. And mom decided that she could take no more. She divorced with dad and took me with her. She moved to Ohio and helped me to enrol here."

Kurt was silenced for a moment before he asked carefully.

"Would… Would you mind showing me? The scars."

Sebastian looked at him for a while before rolling his sleeves up. The scene stung both Kurt's eyes and heart. Ugly scars tainted the toned arm. Kurt felt nothing but anger, a wave of protective rage to the teen in front of him. How dare those bastards did such a horrible thing to their brother?! **BROTHER**! Kurt pulled the taller teen into his hug and he felt Sebastian started to sob. He decided to change the subject.

"Did you ever hear from him? Andy?" He asked.

Sebastian pulled himself away from the hug and stared at the floor, tears streaming down his face. "Twice," Sebastian said. "The first time, he called me to help him to testify that he didn't take drugs. I was still angry with him so I just hung up. The second time, he showed up at my house. Somehow he managed to convince the judge that he was innocent and came to me and begged for my forgiveness. I then asked him whether he loved me and when he said nothing, I told him to go to hell. But he didn't budge and I soon started yell at him. Diana and Lawrence heard our commotion and they threw him out the house after giving him several slaps and punches. I haven't heard from him then, which is a good thing, and neither do I let myself have a relationship since then."

Kurt moved forward slightly and held the boy in his arms again. "That's a lot of things to take in. I know how bad and awful for you to handle all these shits alone."

"People always hurt you, Kurt." Sebastian whispered. "They... They do!"

"I know. I know they do." Kurt said, "But shutting yourself off is only going to drive people away. You are an angel, Sebastian. I have seen it myself. It's just this angel is hidden behind a wall. And you don't need to do that, at least not to me, nor the Warblers."

Sebastian looked up at Kurt.

"Maybe I want people to stay away." He whispered.

"Do you want me to? Or the Warblers?" Kurt asked. "Because if you keep acting like that guy, the self-absorbed ass, we will. But this person," Kurt reached forward and got hold of Sebastian's hand. "Is someone I really like to be close with, and to help you. And I believe the Warblers all feel the same."

"The Warblers hate me." Sebastian muttered in Kurt's arms.

"They don't." Kurt assured him. "This is just some misunderstanding. If you talk to them, they will help you too. I'm not pushing you to tell them right now, but you need to let them know the truth. And when you feel right to tell them, just tell me. I know it's hard to do that all on your own so I'm going to help you. You always have my back."

"They won't listen." Sebastian said.

"They will." Kurt insisted. "I'm sure of that because it had happened before. Last year, two members had a fall out because of some misunderstanding but we managed to make it through after some talk. The Warblers are a family, we cared about each other and we do mean it."

Sebastian buried his head in Kurt's chest and started to sob. Kurt held him tight and rubbed some smooth circles on his back. Just then, they heard the dorm door open and Chrike and Niff came in. They stood dead when they saw what happened.

"Hi." Kurt said.

"Uh… What's this?" Nick pointed at them. Kurt looked at them before turning to Sebastian.

"You want to tell them?" He asked.

Sebastian was shaking, his voice thick with sobs which made the four intruders confused.

"No, I don't think I can. You tell them."

"Ok." Kurt whispered before looking at the new comers.

"Before you accused, no, I'm not cheating on Wes with him. Now, Sebastian just gave me the permission to tell you his past and I want you to sit down."

They did what Kurt said and Kurt told them Sebastian's horrible past, with his grip on the shaking boy tighter. He noticed that as he continued to talk, the anger in their eyes vanished, and was replaced by horror and worried. But then, anger appeared again and Kurt could see them shaking in rage.

"Can you show us?" Jeff asked after Kurt finished telling them the story. Kurt rolled up the sleeves and their blood boiled when they saw this. They growled and Sebastian whimpered upon hearing it. The next moment, Sebastian yelped as the four boys engulfed him in a giant tight hug.

"Why don't you tell us?" Chris choked. He hated family treating each other badly but this was too much for him to handle. "We could help you so you don't need to deal with all this alone!"

"He's not ready yet." Kurt said quietly. "And I wouldn't have thought of talking to him if I hadn't bumped into him in the mall. The extreme difference reminded me of Dave and I talked to Wes about it. He agreed that I need to talk with him. Anyway, he now knows that he's not alone."

"Kurt's right." Jeff said, holding Sebastian's free hand. "You have our back on this. We have dealt with bitchy homophobic families last year and we knew how to act in case those jerks tried to get you into trouble."

"And when you feel right to tell the others, the Warblers and the New Directions, just tell us." Nick said. "We'll always be with you."

Sebastian just cried even harder in Kurt's chest. The other five boys were crying too.

"Thank you. You are the greatest friends I have ever had." It was all Sebastian could say between his sobs. The others just held him tight and they spent the night cuddling before drifting into sleep.

When the boys woke up, they saw how red and puffy their eyes were. They chuckled.

"Look at us." Nick said. "We are like bunnies."

"Sorry for being a mess last night." Sebastian said and was silenced by Chris putting his finger on his lips.

"Don't be. Crying is a good way to release your stress."

"Well, we need to tidy up ourselves. Let's have breakfast together." Kurt announced. Everyone nodded and left the room. But before they left, they turned to Sebastian.

"We take that we can't let the others know until you are ready, right?" Mike said.

Sebastian nodded.

"Don't worry, we won't." Chris said.

"Well, I'm not worried about the others." Kurt said calmly. "But you have a really big mouth."

"Hey!" Chris protested while the others laughed.

"You know what?" Jeff said, gaining attention of everyone. "You should smile a lot more, Seb. Your smile, not your iconic smirk, I mean your real smile is really charming."

"Thank you." Sebastian smiled and everyone felt their mood lightened. If Kurt's smile was like the sunshine that brought happiness, then Sebastian's smile was like a gentle breeze that blew all your troubles away.

The six students then left for breakfast.

**TBC…**

* * *

**_A.N.: Wow. This is the longest chapter I have ever written! And the idea of Sebastian's past comes from "Key To My Heart" by Sweetandsnarky89. Poor Sebastian, let your friends help you. I love Kurtbastian, either friendship or romance is good, but Wert always has a higher priority. And do you guys remember Molly? She appeared in Eraman's "Asian Mystery", probably in Chapter 24 when Kurt and Wes had a date at Riff's. I decided to make her a love-crazed bitch in this story. And Sebastian's bastard father and brothers will appear soon. Want to see what happen next? Stay tuned. :D_**

**_Reviews are loved._**


	11. True Friends VS Fake Families

**Ch. 11 True Friends VS Fake Families**

**_A.N.: So here goes more Kurtbastian friendship. Enjoy._**

* * *

"Kurt, why is everyone watching us?" Sebastian asked as they had breakfast.

Everyone in the cafeteria was staring at them.

"Well, that's because they didn't know the truth." Kurt stated calmly. "They still thought you and I as well as the Warblers are enemies."

Chrike and Niff nodded in agreement.

"But don't worry." Jeff said. "We will always be on your side. We had lessons and Warbler practice with you. You don't need to feel alone."

"That's a good thing to know." Sebastian smiled. "So are we hitting the mall this afternoon?"

"Yes!" Kurt exclaimed while Niff groaned.

"As long as you don't let us be your coolie, that's fine." Nick grumbled.

"Speaking of which, do you guys know that HMV has just opened this new branch in Westverille?" Mike asked.

"Really?" Chris asked in delight. "That's wonderful!"

"Hey guys." The six people turned and they saw Blaine, David, Thad and Fred.

"Hi." They said in unison and the four newly joined sit down beside them.

"So what are you doing?" Thad asked.

"We planned to go to the mall this afternoon." Chris said happily. "There's a new HMV opened here so we all can have fun!"

"We can go there after I get some new scarves." Kurt said and everyone rolled their eyes.

"I almost forget." Sebastian said. "I just bought a new blue-ray DVD player. So maybe we can buy some Blue-ray DVDs as well."

"That's a brilliant idea!" Chris started to bounce like a hyper puppy. Everyone laughed.

"Wow, that's something new." Blaine said and everyone looked confused. "How come we haven't that smile coming from Sebastian's face?"

"Sebastian is a nice person." Kurt said. "Give him a chance and you will see that."

Sebastian looked at Kurt thankfully.

"I can see that there's a story behind." Blaine said and Mike and Kurt could feel Sebastian stiffened.

"I… I need to go. So shall we meet at the parking lot at 1?" Sebastian asked and Kurt nodded. "Good. See you guys later."

With that, Sebastian left the cafeteria in a hurry.

"What happened to him?" Thad asked curiously. Kurt sighed.

"You guys know how dorky he once was, right?" He asked and everyone nodded. "Well, that's just his mask. Like Blaine said, he has a story behind but it was very horrible. He had been hurt so bad that he put on that self-absorbed ass mask to make people stay away so he wouldn't risk being hurt again."

"How did you know?" David asked. "I thought you two hate each other."

"I used to." Kurt said. "But we talked about it and I somehow had managed to break down his walls and revealed the true Sebastian."

"I would like to hear that." Fred said and Kurt shook his head.

"I couldn't tell you everything." Kurt said sadly.

"At least not without his permission." Jeff said. "Kurt was the first one to hear the entire story and we knew that later after getting Seb's permission."

"And honestly, he has a really terrible past." Nick said. "He has gone through something probably more terrible than Thad had experienced."

Blaine, David and Fred gasped while Thad paled. Something more terrible than Thad had experienced? What Thad had went through was hellish, but Kurt, Chrike and Niff know it was quite nice when compared to what Sebastian had experienced.

"Oh god." Thad said as protectiveness immediately kicked in. "What happened to him?"

"We can't tell you at this moment." Mike said quietly. "And please, don't push him to tell you. It will crush him completely."

"But we have to know!" Fred said angrily. "We can help him!"

"He will tell you when he feels right! And do you think that you're helping by forcing him to go through those painful memories again and again?" Chris shouted.

"When he told me what happened in his past, he was an absolute mess." Kurt said. "He cried, cried for about an hour. I have never seen a man cried like this."

"Poor boy." Blaine said and David hugged his boyfriend close.

"I'm sorry." Fred said. "I just want to help my friend. I have been a dick to him in the past. We all have. I want to make up my mistake."

"We will." Nick said. "We will show him that we are his true friends and we care about him."

"And that's just some misunderstanding." Kurt said. "I'm sure he'll forgive you. Just one thing, I want you to treat him like a normal person. He needs our help, but not our pity."

Everyone nodded and they tried to lighten the mood by changing the subject.

"Speaking of HMV, will there be any discount?" Kurt asked.

"Let me check." Blaine said and took out his lap-top. After scrolling for a while, his face lit up. "It has! The blue-ray discs are now just $99 each!"

"Sweet!" Kurt's eyes lit up like a lamp. "I will cut some of my clothes budget so we can get the blue-ray version of Mulan, Aladdin, The Little Mermaid and The Lion King!"

"And Beauty And The Beast, Tarzan, Fantasia 2000 and Pocahontas as well!" Blaine said like an excited puppy. The others groaned.

"Seriously! How old are you?!" Niff screeched.

"I swear," David grumbled. "I'm dating a five years old baby."

"Come on! There are loads of good songs in these movies. Maybe we can get some to play in Regionals or even Nationals!"

"Nooooooo!" Everyone in the room protested.

"Anyway, are we going or not?" Kurt asked.

"Of course we are going. Can John and Luke come too?" Chris asked.

"I can't see why not." Mike said.

"Good, let's go!" Chris said happily. "I will tell them to join us at the lot!"

* * *

They got to the lot and saw John, Luke, Sebastian and Hunter waiting by their car.

"Hunter is coming too." Sebastian said. Everyone nodded and Sebastian grabbed Kurt's arms and asked him quietly.

"Did you tell them?" Sebastian asked and Kurt shook his head.

"No. We just tell them that you had experienced something really terrible in the past. That's all." Kurt said. "And we told them not to push you to tell them the story 'cause you will when the right time comes."

Sebastian nodded, Kurt hugged him.

"Don't worry." Kurt said. "Even though they didn't know what exactly you had gone through, they are willing to protect you."

Kurt was right, Sebastian soon found himself being surrounded by a group of boys who looked at him protectively as they walked to the mall. He shot them a grateful look and they smiled back.

The afternoon mall trip was great. Kurt loved shopping, but shopping with your bunch of brothers was even better. They spent some time in boutiques before arriving the new store of HMV.

"So let the fun begin!" Kurt shouted. The others laughed.

"I need to use the washroom. You guys have fun, I will join you later." Sebastian said and the others nodded.

"Come on!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "Let's get our favourites before they are sold out."

Kurt smiled and they dashed into the store. David sighed and grumbled "Childish" before following his boyfriend. John, Chris, Luke and Mike giggled while the others rolled their eyes.

"See? I told you!" Niff said together. "They were really two five-year-olds living in teenage bodies!"

* * *

The others shook their head and entered the store. They had their own time and they got their own favourite. It was not soon they all got their favourites and queuing up to cashier before something hit them.

"Where's Sebastian?" Kurt asked. The others looked around but they didn't see the meerkat boy. They began to worry. It had been about 30 minutes but the boy was still nowhere to be seen.

"I'm going to check on him." Kurt said and handed his own collection and money to Blaine.

"Wait, I'm going too." Blaine said and David took the duo's collection of DVDs.

"I'm on it." Hunter said before joining the two. Chrike, who didn't buy anything, followed.

They didn't need to find though, because Sebastian literally ran into them at the door.

"Mmph!" Kurt shrieked as the much taller teen rammed into him and almost made them topple over. Kurt took a step back to steady himself and he looked up. When he did, he gasped.

"Oh Gaga! What's wrong?" He asked worriedly as he saw the tall boy crying. Kurt pulled him into a hug and they sat on a bench nearby. Sebastian kept crying and Kurt hugged him even tighter. Hunter, Blaine and Chrike sat around them. Sebastian kept on crying for 5 minutes before he finally calmed down. Kurt and Chris kept on soothing comforting circles on the teen's back while the other Warblers joined them.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"I actually want to know too." Blaine said and Kurt tilted Sebastian's face up and looked into the puffy eyes.

"Seb. What happened?" He asked quietly.

"It… It's them!" Sebastian choked.

"What? Who?" Kurt had a bad feeling to it. What Sebastian said proved him right.

"My brothers… I just saw them when I was coming back. They saw me too and they went straight to me! I was so scared that I ran and ran until I was sure they lost me before I came back."

Those who knew the truth, that was Chrike and Niff growled while Kurt hugged the teenage even tighter and muttered soothing words to calm down the boy.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"Nothing." Kurt said before hearing a whisper from Sebastian.

"Tell them." The teen muttered.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Tell them."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked worriedly. "Are you sure you're okay with that?"

"Just tell them!" Sebastian hissed.

"Ok." Kurt said and told Thad, Fred, Blaine, David, John, Luke and Hunter Sebastian's story. Chrike and Niff took Kurt's place to calm down Sebastian.

When the tale was finished, Thad and Blaine looked pale, John and Luke looked like they were going to throw up while Fred, Hunter and David clenched their fist so tight that their knuckles turned white. Kurt was a bit surprised. He knew Fred and David were very protective to victims who were suffered from homophobic attack, but Hunter was quite cold and indifferent to everyone, include Sebastian. So why did he look so furious? Pushing his thought aside, Kurt turned to face Sebastian.

"Come on, let's go." Kurt said and they got up. Sebastian grabbed hold of Kurt's arm and whispered.

"I want to tell them when we get back to Dalton, I mean the other Warblers. But I don't think I can do that by myself. I'm still terrified by it. Can you help me?"

"Sure, do you want Chrike and Niff to help you too?" Kurt asked and Sebastian nodded. Kurt told Chrike and Niff what happened and they agreed to help the poor boy. They were going to leave the mall when Sebastian suddenly stood dead.

"Seb?" Jeff asked. "Are you alright?"

Sebastian started to shake and he stared at the door. Kurt turned and saw it. Outside the door, stood two tall men who looked like an older version of Sebastian. They were clearly waiting for someone. Kurt turned to look at the green-eyed boy.

"It's them, right? Your brothers who made your life hell?" Kurt asked and Sebastian nodded. The twelve teens felt their blood boiled. Hunter started to walk to the door.

"Hunter! Don't!" Kurt shouted to the boy. "Don't do that."

"Make me." Hunter sneered.

"They are not worth it." Kurt said calmly. "Besides, I think there is something more important than beating the shit out of those bastards now."

He nodded at Sebastian who was still shaking from fear. Niff and Chrike was trying to comfort him. Hunter sighed before joining the mission of calming the teen."

"Don't mind them. We will block their sight so they wouldn't see you." Hunter said to frantic teen.

"Everything will be alright." Jeff said, taking Sebastian's hand.

"Just relax. Remember, we will always support you. You have our backs." Kurt said.

Sebastian nodded before they got out the door. Kurt was standing next to Sebastian while Fred, David, Hunter and Mike formed a protective circle around the two. The others tried to block the two men from finding them. But clearly, it was in vain.

"Sebastian!" One of the men called and the said teen began to tremble, Kurt grabbed hold of his hand. The group of teens just ignored the call and they walked faster.

"Sebastian Smythe!" They heard it again. They still ignored it.

"Well, that's an attitude." They heard another voice. "The older brothers are calling you and you ignore us, slut."

Sebastian suddenly stopped dead. Kurt looked at him worriedly, he knew Sebastian hated that word.

"First, I'm no slut." Sebastian glared at the two men. "Second, you are no brothers of mine. The only people who could claim to be my brothers are the Warblers."

"They didn't care about you like we did." One of them said sneering. That's it, this was the last straw. Hunter tried to lunge at the two men but he was held back by Mike and Fred. The two, however, were fuming as well.

"Care." Kurt snapped. "What a big joke it is. Where are you two when he needed you most? And what are you doing at that time?"

"By care you mean amusing yourselves by watching him being abused? Or calling those nasty names?" Chris asked scornfully.

"Or by punching him in the stomach and shoved him against a glass cupboard?" Mike shouted.

"Beating the crap out of him and cut his arms? And left him dying in a locked closet?" Fred snapped.

"Well, if these acts are considered as caring, you are worse than the morons I met in Lima." Kurt said.

"We were once a very close and caring family. But this little slut ruined it all!" One of the two men shouted.

"I am not a slut!" Sebastian shrilled and Kurt pulled him into his arms tightly. Hunter struggled even harder at the two men while the others were glaring at the two men hatefully. Sebastian was crying in Kurt's arms.

"Come on. Seb." Kurt said. "Let's go."

"You are not going anywhere." The shorter man said. "We are your brothers and we are taking you home."

"**I AM NOT GOING BACK WITH YOU!BEN VINCENT SMYTHE!**" Sebastian screamed. He got out from Kurt's hug and pointed at the shorter man's nose. "**YOU TWO AND DAD JUST MAKE MY LIFE HELL! AND YOU!**" Sebastian pointed at the taller teen. "**YOU! TOM ALAN SMYTHE! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO CAUSED ALL THESE DAMAGE! IF IT WEREN'T YOU THEN I WOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN DIAGNOSED WITH DEPRESSION, NOR HAVING THESE SCARS TAINTING MY ARMS! YOU TWO BROUGHT NOTHING BUT DESPAIR AND MISERY TO MY LIFE! DO YOU THINK I WILL JUST FORGET ALL THESE SHITS YOU GAVE ME AND GO BACK WITH YOU?! NO FUCKING WAY! SO, NO THANK YOU! I'M DONE WITH YOU A LONG TIME AGO AND I WANT YOU TO STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!**"

Sebastian was panting when he finally let go all the miseries and stress he had built up for the last two years. He glared at the two men who brought him so much horror. Kurt patted on his shoulder gently and Sebastian turned to look at him. Tears were swimming and Kurt gave him a comforting smile. Sebastian dived into his arms and cried.

"Is there a problem here?" Two police officers asked.

"Officers, these two young men are harassing our friend and they drove him to breaking point. We tried to ask them to leave but they refused to cooperate." Mike said.

"Sirs, come with me." The officers ordered and they grabbed the two teens by the upper arm. The duo glared at the group. The group glared back before turning their attention back to the crying teen. They engulfed him in a giant group hug and they all cried.

* * *

"What happened here?!" Rock exclaimed and the Warblers were shocked to see the group coming in with puffy eyes. Among them, Sebastian's were the worst. He was tightly clenching on Kurt's arms like a rope to prevent him from drowning. Kurt decided that it was a better idea to take Sebastian back to his room.

"Mike and Chris, you two tell them the whole story. Hunter and I are getting Sebastian back to his room." Kurt said and they gently got Sebastian out of the room.

"What does he mean? What story?" Frank asked. The other Warblers looked confused.

"We ran into Sebastian's two elder brothers when we were at the mall." Chris said sadly.

"Then?" Frank asked. "What's so special?"

Fred glared at his brother.

"What so special?!" Fred sneered. "It's special because these two bastards were completely homophobic and they still claimed they cared about him!"

"Alright! Guys!" Mike shouted. "No shouting! Now, Sebastian gave us the permission to tell you guys about his past and we demanded no interruption before we finished. Is that clear?"

The Warblers nodded and Chrike began Sebastian's story.

* * *

Back in the room, Hunter and Kurt had just managed to get Sebastian into his bed and told him to rest. But when the taller teen slept for a few minutes, he started to struggle and screamed. Hunter was shocked but Kurt, who had seen Chris's panic attack before, was a lot calmer.

"Hunter, steady him. I'm calling his mom for help." Kurt said while getting Sebastian's mobile phone. He scrolled the contact list before finding the number of Sebastian's mom. He dialed it. It didn't take long before the phone was picked up.

"_Hello?_" The other end of the phone spook.

"Hi, is that Mrs. Smythe?" Kurt asked.

"_I am. May I ask who are you?_" The lady on the other end asked, she was getting worried.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, Sebastian's friend." Kurt said.

"_Is my baby okay?_"

"Uh…" Kurt looked at Sebastian, who was still struggling in Hunter's grip. "Not really. We ran into his brothers…"

"_WHAT?!_" The lady shrieked. "_Is he fine? Did they hurt him?_"

"Sebastian is fine. It's just… He's having a panic attack now. Is there any way to calm him down?"

"_Well, I sing to him. But it's not as effective as his cousins. They sang a song from some Japanese Animations. If I remembered the name correctly, it is 'Carrying You'._"

"You mean the main themes from _Laputa: Castle In The Sky_?" Kurt asked.

"_Yes. That's what they used to sing to him. I will send them to him later. You are Kurt right?_"

"Yes."

"_Thank you. Thank you for being with my son._"

"You're welcome. And he now has the back of the entire group of Warblers, that is our school's glee club. He will feel safe here."

"_Good. That's all I want. I need my baby to be safe._"

"He will. I will tell him to call you when he's awake."

"_Ok. Good bye._"

Kurt hung up and he looked at Hunter.

"Have you watched Laputa? The Japanese animation?" He asked.

"Yes." Hunter said.

"Did you know to sing the main themes of it? Carrying You?" He asked.

"Yes." Hunter replied.

"Sing it with me." Kurt said. "We have to calm him down."

"Sure." Hunter said and Kurt gently pulled Sebastian into his hug while Hunter grabbed hold of the sleeping teen's hand. Sebastian was curling up like a ball and his grip on Hunter and Kurt's hand was painfully hard. Kurt gently rocked back and forth as he began to sing. (**Hunter**, _Kurt_, **Hunter &Kurt**, _Sebastian_, **_All_**)

_In the stillness of the night_

_In the distance there's a light_

_The horizon is a glow_

_And it's you that's there I know_

Sebastian's grip began to loosen up as Kurt continued to sing softly.

_Why the lights appear so bright_

_It's because with all their might_

_They're trying to hide you from me_

_But I'll soon be there set you free_

Hunter then joined in the song.

**Yes, the time for me has come**

**To set out on my way**

**Loaf of bread, knife and lamp in my bag**

**I'm setting out today**

**I'm taking along with me**

**Dad's determined mind**

**While watching over me**

**Is mom's sweet eyes, so kind**

Hunter planted a kiss on Sebastian's hand before continuing the song.

**And the earth goes round and round**

**To the rhythm of your sights**

**In search of you I'm bound**

**Just the sparkle of your eyes**

**So the earth goes round and round**

**While sailing through the skies**

**In no time at all you shall be found**

**I'll bring you out of your disguise**

Sebastian no longer curled up and Kurt and Hunter could see the tears streaming down the boy's face.

_Yes, the time for me has come_

_To set out on my way_

_Loaf of bread, knife and lamp in my bag_

_I'm standing up today_

_Uncle and Aunt left for me_

_These flaming souls I feel  
My cousins gave to me_

_This heart with truth I seek_

Then the both of them sang together.

**And the earth goes round and round**

**To the rhythm of your sights**

**In search of you I'm bound**

**Just the sparkle of your eyes**

**So the earth goes round and round**

**While sailing through the skies**

**In no time at all you shall be found**

**I'll bring you out of your disguise**

Suddenly, Sebastian started to sing and Kurt and Hunter didn't notice that the green-eyed boy had opened his eyes.

_I'm taking along with me_

_Friends' fiery souls_

_While watching over me_

_Are my brothers' eyes, so kind_

The trio then finished the song together.

**_As the world make its turn_**

**_It will hide you as it might_**

**_All the twinkle in its eyes_**

**_All the sparkle of its light_**

**_And the world spins its way_**

**_Taking you on its wings_**

**_One day, I know we'll finally see_**

**_On its wings, just you and I_**

Sebastian looked into the eyes of Kurt and Hunter before muttering.

"Thank you." He whispered and the duo hugged him tight. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Kurt handed Sebastian to Hunter before heading to open the door. Outside the door, stood Chrike, Niff and all the Warblers from freshmen to seniors. They had tears in their eyes.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Can we see Sebastian?" Frank asked.

"Please. We want to make up our terrible mistakes."

"I don't know." Kurt said honestly. "He just woke up. I will ask him."

Kurt turned back and knelt down at Sebastian's bed and looked at the teenage boy who was stroking the fur of Hunter's cat Mr. Puss. The white cat purred upon his action.

"Seb. The Warblers are outside. They want to do something to make up their mistakes and to show them how much they love you and support you. Do you want to see them?"

Sebastian nodded and Hunter and Kurt helped him to get to his feet. They got out of the room and they saw the entire group.

"Sebastian." Fred stepped forward. "We have been really mean to you and judging you without giving you a chance to explain yourself. Now we know the truth and we felt really bad for you. Words cannot be used to describe how sorry we are. Therefore, we the Warblers have this apology-present for you."

The boys nodded. Sebastian looked at them. Fred stepped back into the group and they sang in unison: (Fred, **Thad**, _Niff_, **_All Warblers_**)

In the moonlight I felt your heart

Quiver like a bow string's pulse

In the moon's pale light,

You look at me

Nobody knows your heart

**When the sun is gone, I see you**

**Beautiful and haunting but cold**

**Like a blade of a knife**

**So sharp, so sweet**

**Nobody knows you heart**

_All of your sorrow, grief and pain_

_Locked away in the forest of the night_

_Your secret heart belongs to the world_

_Of the things that sigh in the dark_

_Of the things that cry in the dark_

Sebastian looked at the group and Kurt joined in the song. He had to apologise to Sebastian for misjudging him before too.

**_In the moonlight I felt your heart_**

**_Quiver like a bow string's pulse_**

**_In the moon's pale light,_**

**_You look at me_**

**_Nobody knows your heart_**

**_When the sun is gone, I see you_**

**_Beautiful and haunting but cold_**

**_Like a blade of a knife_**

**_So sharp, so sweet_**

**_Nobody knows you heart_**

**_All of your sorrow, grief and pain_**

**_Locked away in the forest of the night_**

**_Your secret heart belongs to the world_**

**_Of the things that sigh in the dark_**

**_Of the things that cry in the dark_**

When the song was ended, Sebastian smiled for the first time, not the meerkat smirk, but the real smile which lit up everyone's heart.

"You're forgiven." Sebastian said. He was then engulfed in a bone-breaking group hug.

"Welcome to the Warblers' family, Sebastian." Kurt said and smiled at the teen. The green-eyed smiled back at him. The two hugged each other tightly. Yes, it is true. The Warblers are a family. They care about each other and they _Do_ mean it.

**TBC…**

* * *

**_A.N.: Phew. One chapter a day! It's hard but I enjoyed it very much. The two songs were the main themes from my two favourite Japanese Animation: Laputa- Castle In The Sky and Princess Mononoke. You guys can check on them via the following link:_**

**_Carrying You from Laputa: Castle In The Sky_**

**_www. (Wert) youtube (Wert) .com (Wert) /watch?v=jll-Ne9dbAQ_**

**_Nobody Knows Your Heart from Princess Mononoke_**

**_www. (Wert) youtube (Wert) .com (Wert) /watch?v=xk37-LpmbII_**

**_Reviews are loved._**


	12. The Creepy Stalker

**Ch. 12 The Creepy Stalker**

**_A.N.: Slight M warning here. If you feel disturbed, sorry about that._**

* * *

Ever since the mall fiasco, Sebastian and the Warblers had got really close. Kurt for example, walked with him with hips attached. Within five feet around the duo, Chrike, Thad and Fred were always there with the Warblers following not far behind. Nevertheless, one person was particularly close to the meerkat boy. Hunter was now acting like Sebastian's shadow and he was getting a bit too helpful than friends do. You might go in pairs or groups with your closest friends. That's pretty normal, but you wouldn't go to the bathroom together or checked an empty room for intruders, right? So when David caught Hunter trying to help Sebastian take his bag, he couldn't help but say.

"Not even remotely bi-curious, huh?" David teased with a smirk. "It's good to have a knight with shining armour, Seb."

The answer of that question was a thick calculus textbook flying through the air and aimed at his head. David ducked before running off laughing and leaving two furiously blushing people. One from embarrassment and the other was in anger. Soon it became widely known within the Warblers and they were surprised to know how cute Hunter and Sebastian were when they blushed.

* * *

"Sebastian!" Kurt called at the taller teen after Advanced French.

"Yes?" Sebastian called back.

"We, I mean Chrike and I, are going to Lima Bean to have a coffee meeting with the New Directions. You are coming, right?" Kurt asked, though it looked more like a demand.

"Well... I am free for the rest of the day when lessons were over." The green-eyed boy said after checking his timetable. "But are you sure the New Directions will welcome me?"

Sebastian looked a bit afraid and guilty. Kurt took his hand.

"Well, I'm sure they will after Chrike and I reintroduce you. You are no longer the dorky meerkat they used to know, it is Sebastian Smythe, a real gentleman who is now standing in front of me."

Sebastian smiled at his best brother. Kurt smiled back.

"And in case they didn't and do something mean to you," Kurt said. "Then they are no friends, we will just leave and I will forget everything I shared with them."

Sebastian, deeply moved, pulled him into a tight hug. It was the time when Hunter walked into them. Kurt noticed the boy's face darkened and he decided to do a trick. He leaned forward and kissed the boy on the cheek, but from the position of Hunter, it looked like that he was kissing him on the lips. Hunter immediately stiffened and Kurt couldn't help the giggles escaping his mouth. Hunter growled and stormed away. Kurt broke the hug. Sebastian blushed and he touched his cheek where Kurt had kissed him. Chrike, Niff, David, Trent, Thad and Fred, on the other hand, were confused about Hunter's sudden change.

"What's wrong with Hunter?" Thad asked. Kurt shushed them before turning back to Sebastian.

"I think you should go talk to him." Kurt told the green-eyed boy. Sebastian was even more confused. "You are the only one who can calm him down and he only listens to you, dear."

"I-" Sebastian wanted to say something but Kurt flipped him off with his hand waving.

"Just go." He cut him off. "Before he causes any damages."

Sebastian hurried after Hunter while Kurt turned to look at his brothers, who was staring.

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me," Thad said. "Why is Hunter so cross? It's just a friendly kiss on the cheek."

"It was indeed a friendly kiss on the cheek." Kurt said while having this smugly smile on his face. "But from where Hunter was standing, I know, it would look like a kiss on. the. lips."

The group of eight Warblers gasped.

"You know that? You did that on purpose?" Jeff asked and Kurt just rolled his eyes. There was a few seconds of silence before the group burst out laughing.

"Oh god!" Nick said between his hysterical laughs. "That is... That is way too badass!"

"You have to stop hanging out with Puck and Santana, Kurt." Mike was grasping his breathes while Chris and Jeff was panting on the ground. "They are corrupting you!"

Kurt, however, decided not to give them a break.

"Who wants to eavesdrop them?" He said.

The Warblers' jaws dropped.

"Just kidding." Kurt said. "Chrike and I are going to Lima. You guys coming?"

"Yes." It was the answer he got.

"Good. I'm getting Sebastian. He's coming with us too. We are going to introduce this new Sebastian to the NDs."

"We are coming too." Niff said and the rest of the group followed.

* * *

"I wonder what they are doing now." Jeff said as they headed to the dojo. The Warblers tend to go to this place to blow off their steam when they were angry.

"I bet they were making out or just finished doing that when we got there." Kurt said and the others gave them a look.

"You are kidding, aren't you?" Thad said. "Hunter was straight as a stick."

"Maybe Hunter is straight. He claimed that he was not remotely bi-curious." Kurt said. "But have you seen his eyes? His eyes were particularly intent when it landed on the meerkat. It was the same eyes that Jeremiah looked at Wes."

"But he isn't gay." David said. "Hunter didn't even reply to the flirts from single gays or bisexuals."

"Maybe he's Seb-sexual." Kurt said calmly. "But I'm pretty sure one thing. Sebastian has feelings for Hunter and Hunter has feeling for him too. They just don't want to confess that. Give them some time and chances and they will become a cute couple."

"I'm sceptical to that." Fred said. Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"Wanna bet?" He asked and the others smirked. "I bet when we found them, they will show the features of a just finished make-out session."

"I'm on it!" Jeff said excitedly while the others nodded in agreement.

"And the winner... Hmm..." Kurt thought for a moment before he grinned. "The winner can decide our number in Regionals."

The eyes of the Warblers, except Thad, lit up.

"Excuse me, sir." Thad said. "Are you trying to uproot the council system? I would rather buy you the latest Marc Jacobs jacket."

"Oh no." Kurt said. "I have no intention to uproot the council. And don't tell me you are not interested in this, Thaddy. If you win, you can decide what we are going to do in Regionals."

Thad wanted to say no, but clearly the prize was proved to be too attractive. After an internal battle, he nodded.

"Fine. I'm in." Thad said.

"Good." Kurt said and they continued their journey to the dojo. Jeff was on Kurt's team while the others did not. Thad was praying someone to let him win. They got to the dojo but they found no one there. The group began to worry.

"Where the hell are they?" Mike stated.

"Let's check the changing room then." Thad said.

* * *

"I knew it!" Kurt exclaimed as they opened the door of the changing room. The rest of the group stood dead, mouth agape. They found Hunter and Sebastian in the changing room. Sebastian was pressed against the lockers with Hunter on top of him. His hands were pinned onto the metal by another pair of hands. The two were panting like a dog, hair was messed up, cheeks were on fire and lips were swollen. Kurt turned to face the group with a triumph and a smug grin.

"See? I told you!" Kurt said and Jeff was bouncing like a hyper puppy.

"Looks like we're right!" Jeff exclaimed. Kurt beamed at him.

"Of course, we rule." Kurt answered and they high fives. Thad and David glared at Sebastian and Hunter. The others looked really happy about it. Nick snapped out of his shock, picked up his jaw from the floor and grinned. He hugged Sebastian close.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you! Seb!" Nick exclaimed. "You and Hunter will make a lovely couple!"

"As if!" Thad spat. Hunter glared at him while Sebastian seemed to shrink a little bit.

"Chill, Thad." Kurt said and Thad snapped. He lunged at the meerkat boy and punched him in the chest again and again.

"You complete ass! Sebastian Smythe!" Thad shouted. "You made us lose our bet!"

Everyone began to laugh hysterically again while Hunter was confused. Sebastian, on the other hand, had an expression between pain and confusion.

"Bet?" Hunter asked and Thad pointed at the counter-tenor.

"This little bitch decided to put us into this bet after he purposely caused you to think that Sebastian and he were kissing!" Thad screeched.

"Wait... You planned this?" Hunter asked and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Well, thanks for that." Hunter grinned. "And what is the bet about?"

Jeff then explained the bet happily and as expected, the couple blushed again while Thad glared at Kurt. Sebastian seemed to relax a bit.

"So you are not unhappy we are kissing, right?" Sebastian asked timidly.

"No." Thad grumbled. "I have a fiancé. It will make me a hypocrite if I'm against you having a boyfriend, though it was quite a surprise that the person is Hunter."

"Alright, boys." Kurt said. "Since I won our so called 'little' bet, I'm going to claim my prize."

Everyone groaned, except Sebastian.

"Nice." Sebastian said. "I know you have that talent."

Kurt smiled back. He was going to say something but was cut off when his mobile phone started to ring. It was Rachel calling.

"Hello?" Kurt answered the call and immediately, he placed his phone further from his ears as Rachel started to scream on the other end.

"_Kurt Oliver Hummel! Where the hell are you?!_" The furious diva screamed.

"Uh…"

"We're at Dalton." Chris said happily.

"**DALTON?!**" Rachel's voice got more shrilled. "**YOU CALLED US A COFFEE MEETING IN LIMA BEAN AT 4 THIS AFTERNOON! NOW IT'S A QUARTER TO FOUR ALREADY AND YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT YOU ARE STILL AT DALTON?!**"

"Calm down, Chel." Chris replied, still hyper from Thad's mini outburst. "We're leaving now. By the way, there are… Hold on a second. Hunter, you're coming with us?" The teen nodded. "Ok, so there are nine of us coming."

"Sebastian is coming with us too. Ok before you complain anything, he is a nice gentleman now so please be nice. Tell the others the message and we all expect you to be polite too. See you soon."

Kurt hung up and they headed to the mini-van. Hunter took Sebastian's hand and the latter teen started to blush again.

* * *

**_Half an hour earlier…_**

After Hunter stormed out of view and Kurt flipped him off, Sebastian was desperate to find the fuming teen. He looked into their room. Nope, no Hunter.

The library? No. Warbler common room? It's empty. So where was he? Suddenly, there's a "ding" in Sebastian's head. The dojo! Yes! That's the place where most Warblers blowing off their steam when they were consumed in fury. And here he was. He found Hunter punching and kicking the sandbag violently. Oh wow, that kick was murderous. Sebastian was sure that the raging teen would break his nose if he was standing in that position. Shuddering, Sebastian shoved that thought away and at the meantime, Hunter was taking a rest. Carefully and slowly, Sebastian tried to approach him.

"Uh… Hunter?" Sebastian asked. The said teen looked up at him and Sebastian shuddered. Then, without warning, Hunter lunged. He grabbed hold of the green-eyed boy's wrist and dragged him to the changing room. The next moment, Sebastian found his back touching the cold metal surface of the locker with Hunter looming on top of him. Hunter's body pressed against his, his hands being pulled up and pinned to the lockers. His face was just inches from Hunter's.

"Hunter?!" Sebastian squeaked. The other teen's eyes were shining bright with fire burning inside him. It was kind of scary and Sebastian started sweating.

"Hunter! What the fu-" Sebastian's sentence was cut off as Hunter's lips crashed onto his. Sebastian's eyes widened. Hunter was kissing him. Kissing HIM! Hunter Clarington, who claimed to be not remotely bi-curious, was KISSING HIM!

"Hunter?" Sebastian whispered when the fiery lips left his.

"Mine!" It was the only word Hunter muttered.

"But… But… But" Sebastian stuttered. "But you were straight!"

"I don't know." Hunter growled. "I just couldn't stop thinking of you. When I was sleeping, it was you, not my girlfriends, appearing in my dreams. Maybe I'm bisexual, or just because it was you. Sebastian."

Sebastian was shaking. One of his biggest crushes was answering his feelings! Of course, it was a great thing, but the tragic end of his last relationship was still haunting him. He was not sure whether he should risk himself in being a relationship again.

"Hunter… I… Listen to me." Sebastian whispered. "I have feelings for you too, but you know how disastrous my last relationship was. And I have never let myself to be in a relationship since then. I just can't bear that pain again. It will crush me."

"I won't!" Hunter insisted. "Just the thought of not being with you is driving me crazy. Truly, I may not be the best boyfriend but I'm going to change that. I am going to change for you."

Hunter repeated the last sentence slowly and made sure that Sebastian heard that. Sebastian wanted to believe him. He has been lonely for so long. Kurt was his best brother, but Kurt couldn't be with him forever. He had his own life. He just needed someone to love him. That's all he wanted.

"Just… Just kiss me one more time." Sebastian said. "Assure me that I worth your love."

Hunter leaned forward and kissed Sebastian again, it was gentler this time. And the two boys felt the electricity sparked when their lips met again which sent a wave of shivers travelling to every corner of their bodies. Sebastian started to cry again. Damn! What happened to him? He's been crying a lot recently. But this time he didn't mind, he let himself melt into this kiss, in the arms of the boy he loved. After a minute, Hunter pulled back from him.

"So?" He asked. And Sebastian found his voice was way too seducing and it was irresistible.

"I think I have the answer." Sebastian panted.

"Well, what is it?" Hunter demanded.

His answer was simple as the green-eyed teen pulled him into another soft kiss. Smiling, Hunter kissed him back.

"I know it was clumsy, but. Sebastian Smythe, will you be my boyfriend?" Hunter asked sincerely and Sebastian smiled.

"Yes, I'd be honoured. Hunter Clarington." The meerkat boy replied with the same degree of sincerity. Hunter beamed and kissed his new boyfriend fiercely and passionately. Sebastian kissed back soon and it quickly became a hot make-out until the moment Thad slammed the door open. The two boys broke the kiss quickly and that's how the situation developed.

* * *

****In Lima Bean****

"Man-hands," Santana asked Rachel. "When are our Kurtie and his prep-boys coming? We have been waiting for like an hour."

"Cool it, Santana. It was a one and a half-hour drive from Westerville to here. They should be… Oh, here they are." Rachel said before seeing the Montchang's mini-van stopping in front of the coffee shop. She, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina and Finn got up to greet their boyfriends, boy-friend and step-brother. Brittany practically jumped onto Kurt when she reached him. The counter-tenor laughed and hugged his boo back before turning to give Mercedes and Finn a hug. Rachel and Tina ran to Chris and Mike and kissed them on both cheeks and on the lips. The nine Warblers got into the shop. The NDs greeted them but their smile dropped when they saw Sebastian.

"What is that meerkat doing here?" Sam demanded, pointing at Sebastian.

"Haven't you done enough damage?" Quinn said sarcastically.

"Alright, guys. Be nice." Rachel said and everyone except Tina, Brittany, Santana and Dave looked at her with a "Traitor" feature.

Hunter growled but Kurt shushed him. He walked to the shivering teen and grabbed hold of his hand while Hunter got the other one. He then gave his friends his most intense bitch glare.

"What are your problems?" Kurt shot back and the Warblers, together with Tina, Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Dave who had a slight glimpse of Sebastian's story just after the mall fiasco, began to stand besides Sebastian. "Can't one of my best brothers join?"

"He's evil!" Sam said and Sebastian whimpered. Kurt just held his hand tighter.

"Shut it. Trouty mouth." Santana said. "Why don't you guys give him a chance?"

"But he had hurt you! Santana! You can't forgive him about that, right?"

"I don't think so. I made Kurt's life in McKinley hell, but he did forgive me, so did you guys. Then why you can't do that to him when the same thing happened?" Dave demanded.

"You guys had been nasty to Mike and Chris last year. But still they forgave you. _We_ forgave you." Tina snapped.

There was quite a tension between the two groups, before someone made a wise comment. Surprisingly, this time it was Finn.

"I might forgive him," Finn said. "if he can give us a reason."

Mercedes nodded in agreement.

"It's true. Everyone made mistakes. If we continue to live in the past, we will be stuck there forever." She said.

Kurt nodded at his friend and turned to Sebastian.

"Can you do it?" He whispered to him. "Do you need our help?"

Sebastian nodded.

"I can do it, but just help me when I started to panic."

Kurt nodded and turned to face the rest of the group.

"Ok. Guys, sit down." He said, and everyone made their sit. "I'm going to tell you a story, an experience to be exact. Don't judge it, and don't interrupt until we are finished."

The following hour was the similar story telling, but the response was more dramatic, probably because of the girls and the presence of Puck and Lauren, the two biggest badasses in Lima. By the end of the story, Mercedes and Brittany shot up from their seats and pulled the green-eyed boy into a tight hug. The rest of the group just felt sad about him. They knew what Thad had gone through, but Sebastian's experience was just worse than they had imagined.

"I guess I have an apology to you." Sam told Sebastian. The rest of the NDs nodded.

"I need to apologize too." Sebastian whispered.

"So we made it through, right?" Brittany said. "No more hard feelings, dolphin. Be a happy dolphin. I love your smile."

Sebastian turned to look at Kurt.

"Dolphin?" He asked.

"It means gay people." Kurt replied.

"Oh, that's a nice nickname." Sebastian said and turned to look at the blonde. "Yes, we made it through."

He smiled and Brittany squealed and pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the lips. The others just laughed. Disputes settled and it's time for the happy coffee party. The time was perfect and was filled with laughing before Kurt suddenly started to feel uneasy. He had this strange feeling that someone was watching him, like a tiger lurking in the dark, preparing to give its prey a deadly bite.

"Kurt? Kurt. Kurt! Earth to Kurt!" Mercedes called and Kurt snapped out of it. The entire group was watching him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The counter-tenor replied. Everyone seemed to believe that. Well, almost everyone. "I need to use the washroom."

Kurt left and the group of teens looked confused.

"What happened to him?" Quinn asked.

"I'll check on him." Rachel said.

"I'm going too." Tina piped up and they shared a look. They were quite sure it had something to do with the former waitress who once worked here. They waited at the door and gave Kurt a mini heart attack when he opened the door and found two girls waiting for him.

"Oh wow! Girls!" Kurt shrieked. "Don't stand here! You scared me!"

"Well, you scared us too." Rachel said with her hands on her hips.

"How?" Kurt shot back.

"First, you drifted off like someone had taken your soul away." Tina said. "Then you started to sweat and tremble."

"I'm fine." Kurt assured his girls, but the two didn't look convinced.

"Kurt. Just tell us what is bothering you. Maybe we can help." Tina said.

Kurt looked at the two girls and into their sincere eyes. He never knew that he would have a boyfriend, nor a group of brothers and sisters that he could totally trust in. Sighing, he gradually told them his strange feeling.

"Did you notice someone acting strange when you are near them?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. I-" Kurt was cut off by his ringing phone. The caller's ID was unknown.

"Hello, Kurt Hummel speaking. Hello? Hello?" Kurt answered the phone but no one answered him. Then the call went dead suddenly. Kurt looked at his phone with his brows furrowed.

"Who's that?" Tina asked cautiously.

"I don't know." Kurt answered as the trio began to move back to the happily chatting group. "The caller's ID didn't show up and the caller didn't answer the phone."

"How long has it been like that?" Rachel asked carefully.

"Just a few days." Kurt replied.

"How often did that happen?" Tina whispered quietly.

"It started last week. At first I got a few calls like this every two to three hours, but now it was getting more intense like every 30 minutes. Sometimes-"

"_What_?!" Tina and Rachel shouted together and everyone turned to look at them, but none of them were aware of that.

"This is no ordinary calling! Kurt." Tina exclaimed. "It's freaking assault call!"

"What else did you get?" Rachel said, looking worried.

"Well, sometimes, it was messages." Kurt said. "And it was filled with disturbing words like how adorable I was or how sexy I was; That I was his angel. And many more humiliating words."

Kurt winced and blushed. Tina and Rachel looked sick.

"Kurt, this is serious." Rachel said. "It was complete harassment!"

"Wait. What?" Finn cut off the ranting girl and the trio turned and see the entire group was staring at them with worry glances, but Finn and Chrike looked horrified.

"Who is assaulting my little brother?!" Finn exclaimed.

"Finn!" Kurt shrieked in terror. "Don't speak it loud!"

"Sorry, dude." Finn looked guilty.

"What happened?" Quinn asked and Kurt told the group everything.

"Anyway, you don't need to worry. I'm going to change my number so I can bring an end to all this." Kurt said and decided to change the subject. "So what have I missed? It seemed that you have talked so much when I'm refreshing myself."

"Well, first Quinn and Sam broke up after they realised that they didn't suit each other." Blaine said. "Now they remained as friends and Sam was dating Mercedes."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up and eyes grew dark. His cold stare shot at the blonde who started to sweat under the intense glare. Kurt was very protective to his girls, especially Mercedes. He was on the brink of losing his best friend and he would not allow his girl to be hurt.

"I swear on my life, Kurt!" Sam squeaked and hoisted up his hand. "I won't hurt Mercy. I…"

"Calm down, Sammy." Mercedes patted his back and looked at Kurt with a grateful look. "Kurt, Sam and I just got together. We were both trying to figure out how we actually feel. So if we broke up, it wouldn't hurt as much and besides, we'll still be friends."

Kurt nodded but he made a mental note. If his girl was hurt, the person who hurt her would regret the day he was born.

At the end of the meeting, the two groups hugged each other before saying goodbye to their friends. The Warblers got into their mini-van and began their journey back to Dalton. Hunter was grabbing Sebastian's hand and the taller teen leaned his head against the shorter one's shoulder; Niff were snuggling; Fred held on Thad's waist tightly; David was falling asleep while Chris and Kurt were holding hands. It was after a 30 minutes-drive before the driver Mike broke the joyful atmosphere.

"I wonder what's happening with that red truck." The older Montchang said. "It has been following us all along."

The group turned and saw a reddish-orange truck behind them. Sebastian started to tremble and Thad paled. Hunter and Fred pulled them into their arms.

"Don't look. Seb." Hunter soothed the green-eyed teen. Sebastian buried his head in Hunter's chest. "They won't get you. We are here."

"Thad, sweetie. Look at me. Your bastard parents were not here." Fred said, cupping the small brunette's face and looked into his wide eyes. "You will be fine. We are almost back to Dalton."

Mike drove faster and closed to the speed limit before the silver mini-van pulled up in Dalton's parking lot. The red truck turned left and disappeared into the darkness of the night. It was the moment when Kurt's phone beeped. Kurt's eyes widened when he read the message.

"He was following me." Kurt said and the group stared at him in horror. Chris snatched his phone from him.

"Nice car. Good place for having sex." He read the message out aloud. Sebastian looked sick.

"I've got a few of these harassment calls when I was in New Jersey." The meerkat boy whimpered and Hunter hugged him even tighter.

"I'm sorry for messing you guys up." Kurt said.

"Don't be." Mike said and hugged his friend close. "We are going to report this."

"No!" Kurt shrieked. "I don't have any evidence and besides, I don't even know who is following me."

"But-" Jeff tried.

"Drop it." Kurt was determined and got into the safe haven called Dalton.

A few days later, the bombardment from phone calls and texts eased but on Monday, something new came up. A mysterious person kept sending gifts like teddy bears, roses and cards filled with hearts to Kurt like every day.

"Mr. Hummel. You have a parcel received in the counter." The staff in the general office told the counter-tenor who frowned.

"Not again?!" Kurt grumbled. It was getting more disturbing. Trent asked if it was Wes sending him these gifts but Kurt said it was impossible because they knew each other so well. They both hated teddy bears and Kurt detested roses. The strong scent of the flower made him sick. Kurt took the parcel and opened it. Inside was a pink teddy bear holding a rose.

"Your admirer again?" Joseph said as he looked into the parcel.

"Yes. And it's absolutely sickening." Kurt hissed and they walked out to the large rubbish bin near the school gate. The bins were normally kept at different corners of the school but every evening. The janitors would move them close to the main gate so the garbage truck could collect them at 9pm. Kurt chucked it into the bin and turned to walk away. He didn't and never looked back. Joseph looked amused. Why Joseph was accompanying him? After the Warblers knew what's happening to Sebastian and Kurt, they sent out their muscle team to protect their potential victims. Thad got one too. His fiancé Fred was looking after him, Hunter and Rock were staying with Sebastian while Mike and Joseph were with Kurt. The council had made a decision: At least one of them have to be with the three potential victims. Thad, Kurt and Sebastian, though not so pleased, accepted that. After all, their brothers were offering their best to help and they were deeply moved by that.

"Wow. Your admirer's heart's gonna break." Joseph joked. Kurt gave him an intense bitch-glare and Joseph quickly turned away. An angry Hummel was no joke.

Outside the gate, Molly clenched her fists tightly.

"Kurt Hummel! You have balls!" She cursed under her breath. "How dare you keep ignoring me?! Your little bastard will pay! You are mine! Remember, Kurt Hummel, you are mine! You can only be mine!"

She laughed evilly as she left the school and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

**TBC…**

* * *

**_A.N.: Huntbastian! Huray! XD And I know Kurt can be a badass. I feel a bit smug too. And then there were the angst. Molly's becoming crazy here. I don't know how old was she in Asian Mystery, but I'm making her a 16-year-old. She has some more craze so I can't throw her in jail so soon. And Wes's back in the next chapter! :D_**

**_Review are loved._**


	13. The Skirmish Which Turned Really Bad

**Ch. 13 The Skirmish Which Turned Really Bad**

**_A.N.: Okay. I actually finished this chapter before Ch. 10. And when you read this chapter, I strongly suggest you listen to a music score. This piece of music and the scene I portraited set each other off perfectly. The song's name will be mentioned in the story. Hope you enjoy it. ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the song._**

* * *

It was school break in Dalton for Christmas and New Year now so the Warblers were having fun at the Warbler Hall. Disputes had settled and misunderstandings no longer existed. The Warblers reconciled and now they had two people to protect from their crazy homophobic families: Thad and Sebastian. Sebastian's mum was not homophobic and she fully supported her son. The father and the two brothers of Sebastian was a different story. After their encounter with Sebastian's brothers at the mall, all the Warblers stuck close together once more. They knew the outside world was a lot more hostile and friends were all they had. Of course, they had their big brother Wes, but at times like these when Wes was too far away to help, they had to handle it themselves. They were a family. They had each other's back. They met Sebastian's mom a few days before the school break and she welcomed them warmly, Sebastian introduced her to Hunter and she accepted him on instant. Sebastian also showed the Warblers her little sister Kelly, who was in love with Kurt because she could have little tea parties and fashionable decoration with him. Kurt loved spending time with her and everyone had a really great day.

"Ok. What do we do now?" Trent yawned in boredom. "I'm bored."

"Shall we watch some movies?" Rock suggested.

"Nah. We have seen all those movies at least five times. I want to do something new." Sebastian protested.

"What about cycling?" Hunter suggested. "I know you love it."

"Where? At school? Don't be so silly." Joseph dismissed the idea with his chin touching the table.

"I can make it happen. Just watch me." Hunter said, which was followed by a few giggles from the group. Hunter was getting more and more protective towards Sebastian. He was like another version of Fred Connors, but a more violent one. They hadn't gone out for a date, but it was close. Sebastian was slowly getting out from his taunting past, under the help of Hunter. One day they would walk down the streets or the corridor in Dalton hand in hand. At that time, they would need to have a celebration. And they knew that day wouldn't be far away. Hunter wanted to say something but was cut off by Blaine.

"Why don't we ask Kurt? We always have fun. He-"

"No way!" Niff whined. "You two have fun just because you two are hopelessly indulged in Disney's movies! Not us!"

"Speaking of which, where's Kurt?" Thad asked.

"Oh, he's having a girls day with his girls." Mike said and all the straight Warblers groaned.

"Why do the gay guys always get all the hot girls?"

Sebastian chuckled and said:

"Because he is more attractive than you?"

Everyone stared at Hunter and they were not surprised to see that Hunter's face darkened. They had to fight the urge to laugh.

"Don't you say that. Our girls were there too. If there are someone who should be jealous, that would be us." Chrike objected at the same time.

This time all the Warblers laughed and then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Thad said.

The door opened and there stood an Asian, Sebastian's eyes lit up. It was the hot guy he met at Scandals!

"Uhm. Hi guys." The Asian said.

"Wes!" All the Warblers except Huntbastian and the freshmen squealed and rushed to hug the Asian.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" Wes said but he started to scream as they hugged him tightly. "Now stop! Stop! Stop! I can't breathe! You morons!"

The hug broke and Wes straightened himself and exhaled deeply.

"So what are you doing here?" Chris asked happily. "Does Kurt know that you are back?"

Sebastian's eyes grew dim.

"No, of course not." Wes hugged his brother fondly. "I'm going to give my boyfriend a series of surprises."

Sebastian's heart deflated. That hot Asian was taken, and what's worse, he was taken by one of his best brothers!

"Not fair!" Sebastian whined and then he realized that he screamed that out loud as everybody in the room turned to look at him. Sebastian blushed as the silence got more uncomfortable, then everyone burst out laughing. Sebastian blushed even deeper.

"What's not fair?" Wes asked and then it dawned on him. Last year when he was searching Jeremiah in Scandals, there was an obviously under-aged boy trying to flirt with him. And he even told him his name.

"Oh, it's you." Wes smirked and everyone except Sebastian looked confused. "So do you want to flirt with me by transferring to Dalton? Too bad I graduated last year."

"Wait. Did you guys know each other?" James asked.

"A little bit. Remember last year when I went out to find a jerk called Jeremiah before a tree fell on me?"

All the sophomores, juniors and seniors nodded and shuddered.

"Yeah, that's awful. We thought we nearly lost you." Thad said.

"And I went to Scandals to search for that jerk, while I was searching, this little guy came to flirt with me."

Everyone in the room gasped and Sebastian was looking as if he was about to explode from embarrassment and he hoped that the ground would open up a hole and swallow him.

"I turned him down of course." Wes said and grabbed hold of Sebastian's hand. "Anyway, welcome to The Warblers. Did my boys treat you well?"

"Fine." Sebastian whispered and Hunter snaked his arm around Sebastian's shoulder.

"So Wes, what is your series of surprises?" Thad decided to save his poor friend.

"It's a secret." Wes said and signalling his two brothers to come closer. He whispered something in their ears and they grinned like two idiots.

"Wow! That's sweet!" Chris started to bounce madly.

"What's that?" John and Luke asked. And before Wes could stop him, Chris slipped the secret out.

"We are having an online apartment hunting for Wes and Kurt!" Chris said happily and then covered his mouth with his hands. Everyone cooed, cat-calls and wolf-whistles.

"Ohhhhhhh…" David, Blaine and Thad elbowed their best brother while smirking. "Building your home sweet home already, huh? That's a man, Wes."

Wes blushed like a tomato. He then turned and glared at Chris who was hiding behind Mike.

"You're so dead. I hate your big mouth." Wes growled and Chris squeaked and his grip on Mike hardened.

"Now, you two go and wait by my car." Wes said and his two brothers hurried off. Wes then turned to his friends.

"No one slipped that news to anyone, not even Kurt." Wes said before heading to the door.

"Go! Wes! Go get your love nest!" Niff shouted and Wes almost fell over.

"Shut up!" He shouted back as he disappeared around the corner of the corridor and everyone burst out laughing. Then, David's phone buzzed.

"Hey, Wes wanted to invite us to have dinner at Breadstix tonight. Are we going?" He asked.

"Of course we are going!" Everyone said at the same time.

"We want to have a better understanding of the legend of Dalton!" Liam said dreamily.

David chuckled as he replied Wes.

* * *

****At the Montchangs house****

"Olive Boy! You better have a good reason why you suddenly called me here and didn't let me call my Kurt or my friends." Mercedes said with hands on her hips. "You know I have a girls' day with Kurt today."

"Chill out, Mercy." Chris said happily. "We are going to do something great for Wes and Kurt. You're gonna like it."

Mercedes shot him a look, and then she turned to Wes.

"So, what is it?"

"Uh… You know, when Kurt graduates this year, he will go to New York and join me at NYADA. He, of course, can stay at a dorm, but I want to have somewhere more private with him, just the two of us. And I came up of the idea of renting a house. I wanted Chrike to be here because there is needed more helping hands. And I want _you_ to be here because you are Kurt's best friend, you know him so well so you can provide us some very important and valuable information. Would you like to help us?"

"Of course I will. I'd love to do so." Mercedes said. "And I take that I can't tell anybody, not even Kurt, right?"

"Exactly."

"Good." Mercedes walked to the door, she turned to face the trio. "Are you doing it now?"

"Of course." Wes said and took out the keys. The four went into the house and the searching for a love palace began.

* * *

****A few hours later…****

"This is the best place!" Wes exclaimed as Mercedes and he finished their online apartment hunting in New York. After hours of searching, they found this nice house on the coast of Breezy Point. It was roomy, big enough for both the NDs and the Warblers to come to have a sleepover at the same time. There was a spare room which could be left to Rachel as she would come with Kurt when they graduated. Wes specified this requisition because he knew that his boyfriend and sister-in-law were that talented. Rachel would spend a few years with them before Chris joined them in New York.

"You're surely Kurt's best friend, Mercedes." Wes said. "Kurt would love that. You know him so well."

"I was." The chocolate diva said softly, "Wes, you better treat my Kurt well. He's been so lonely and weary for so long. Don't hurt him."

"I will." Wes answered solemnly. "I swear on my life."

"And you better be careful." Mercedes joked, "There are loads of people having an eye on Kurt and some of them are stupid enough to think that they can steal him from you. I am one of those idiots."

"Mercedes." Wes cut her off. "A friend of Kurt can never be an idiot. Love made you get lost in the darkness, but it was also love that led you back to the light."

"You know what?" The African girl sobbed. "You're the biggest idiot in the world. You thought everyone was kind and they would change for the better if they were given a second chance."

"I did." Wes said, hugging her. "And I weren't wrong. Some did change for good: You, Finn, Blaine and Sebastian. And you guys didn't need me to be there to guide Seb back to the right path. You were the proof."

Mercedes hugged him back and they kissed each other's cheek. Chrike were standing at the corner, smiling. Their big brother was in Mama-mode again. What they didn't know was that Molly was staring at them too. She took a snap-shot and thought that she had caught Wes cheating and Kurt would break up with him and they could be together. She had waited for this opportunity for so long. She spent hours hiding outside Dalton and finally knew where Kurt's boyfriend lived. She then lurking outside their house and tried to get the evidence that Wes was cheating on Kurt. Now, she got that or she thought she got it.

At the Lima Bean, Kurt and the girls were having a nice good time when someone suddenly tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and when he saw who it was, his smile dropped.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked coldly. The girls were a bit shocked because Kurt was never this cold to women. "I have told you a trillion times that I have a boyfriend and will never ask you out."

"But what if your boyfriend is cheating?" The girl smirked. Kurt narrowed his eyes. The girls glared at her.

"How did you know?" Kurt asked icily. "And why should I believe you?"

"I've got evidence." The intruder said, handing out her phone. "I saw him making out with a random stranger."

Kurt looked at the photo and his eyes widened. Molly smirked, thinking that her plan was working. But when Kurt started laughing hysterically, she was confused, so were the girls.

"Seriously, you know nothing about us." Kurt said, handing her phone to the girls who burst out laughing too. Molly was annoyed.

"Do you guys like being cheated?" She asked.

"No. But just like he said," Santana said. "You know nothing about us."

"First, they were not making out. They were just kissing each other on the cheek. Do you really know what is like making out?" Brittany said.

"Second, that girl who shared a kiss with is our friend and those two guys are his brothers." Rachel said.

"A friend who once got really jealous of Wes because she _was_ in love with Kurt, not Wes." Tina piped up.

"A friend who was actually dating another guy friend of ours." Lauren said.

"And these two guys are the boyfriends of these two girls." Quinn said, pointing at Rachel and Tina who smirked at the intruder.

"And Wes tried to be straight by dating me for a while but it soon turned out to be a failure because that was just not him." Santana said.

"He is 100% gay." The six girls said at the same time.

"Well, maybe because he was dating a bitch so he couldn't be straight." Molly said and Santana jumped up, so did Kurt.

"What did you just say?" Santana snapped.

"Santana!" Kurt snapped. The girls stared in confusion or glared at him. Molly smirked.

"Santana, that woman is just a pathetic bitch." Kurt said calmly. "You are not one of them. So don't lower your standards to her level. She isn't worth it."

Santana smiled and Molly's smirk burst like a balloon that landed on a needle. Kurt turned to her, with his iconic bitch-glare.

"Now you listen. I have got a bad memory so I couldn't even remember what your great name is." Kurt said sarcastically and icily. This was followed by the giggles and laughter of the girls. Kurt rolled his eyes. Molly looked furious, her face red in anger and her body shook in rage.

"Anyway, I'm really fed up with your pathetic admiration. I am going to tell you for the one last time, I am gay and I have the most amazing boyfriend in the world. There is no way that I would choose you. Now, be gone or I'm calling the police for harassment."

She stepped close to Kurt and cornered him at the table.

"You belong to me." Molly hissed. "You are mine."

"Like hell I am!" Kurt hissed back. "I belong to no one. I am Kurt Hummel. I am not a thing that you or anyone can own, especially not a pathetic bitch. You disgust me!"

"I'm not giving up!" Molly yelled as she pushed Kurt hard on the chest and stormed out of the coffee shop. Kurt yelped in surprise as he fell onto the ground. The girls gasped.

"You okay? Dolphin." Brittany asked in concern. Kurt smiled at them.

"I'm fine, boo." Kurt said. "Just caught off guard."

"Seriously, who the hell was that bitch?" Sugar asked.

"I'm going to cut her with my razors!" Santana grumbled. "Calling me a bitch? She must be tired of living."

"Make that two." Lauren said. "I haven't been a badass for a long time. That whore gave me some incentives."

"Calm down, ladies." Kurt said. "If I remembered it correctly, she is called Molly, she was once a waitress at Riffs-"

"Who fell in love with Kurt on first sight and gave me the stink eye all the time when we had a date at Riffs." A male voice cut Kurt off and he turned around and smiled.

"Wes! When did you come back?" Kurt exclaimed and ran to hug his boyfriend and best friends. Rachel and Tina also ran to their boyfriends and kissed them.

"Sorry, I'm late." Mercedes apologized as she entered the room.

"It's okay." Sunshine said and Sugar piped up.

"Our girls' day is still in the middle. We're happy to have you to join us."

The four new guys settled. Wes, Mike and Chris sat next to their partners so they could hold hands and their knees could touch. Wes told the girls what happened to them at Riffs and of course their bet. The girls laughed.

"That is so badass, Hummel. Go for it!" Santana laughed.

"Yeah, I think I should call you a teacher, can you teach me how to be more badass?" Lauren said within her laughs.

"No man. I want nothing to do with that bitch anymore. It's disturbing." Kurt grumbled but then he smirked. "But since Wes won our bet, he had to pay for it."

"What price?" Tina asked.

"An audition of solo at national."

"What? That is a good prize!" Sugar exclaimed. "Why does he have to pay?"

"That's because Wes is a bit shy. He didn't like to have a solo. That's why it was a punishment for him." Chris said happily.

Kurt smirked at his boyfriend who slowly turned to look at him.

"I hate you." He said and Kurt leaned to kiss him.

"But that's good. He made you get into NYADA." Santana said and everyone laughed. Wes pouted and Kurt kissed him on the lips. Wes smirked and pulled him into another kiss, deeper and with more passion. The others cat-calls and wolf-whistles.

"Oh before I forget," Wes said. "I want to invite you to have a dinner with us at Breadstix. The Warblers will join too, are you coming?"

"Of course! We will call the boys too." Rachel said and other girls nodded.

"Sweet, so see you at six then." Wes said and walked out with Kurt. They were having tea with Wes's parents. As they were heading out, they heard Rachel squealed. Kurt didn't bother but Wes turned to look back. Rachel was kissing Chris madly. Wes's eyes narrowed, then Chris's eyes met his.

_"You told her?"_ Wes asked with their eye language.

_"Sorry."_

_"You big mouth! Just wait until I get my hands on you!"_

_"I said I'm sorry!"_

Wes sighed.

_"Fine, just make sure that Kurt doesn't know it. I am the one to tell him the news."_

_"Fine, now go. Mr. Perfect."_

Wes turned and left. Chris then noticed that everyone was looking at them as Rachel was still clinging herself onto him.

"What happened?" Santana asked. Chris sighed.

"Nothing serious. It's just Wes, Mike, Mercy and I were…"

* * *

****Later in the evening****

The NDs and the Warblers were having dinner with Wes. They were chatting happily on their way to the restaurant. Wes and Kurt were holding hands, walking behind Tike and Rais, at the back of the chatting group. When they went by a musical fountain just outside their dining place, Wes took a deep breath and halted. Kurt looked confused.

"Kurt, I have something to tell you and ask you." Wes said and he turned so they could face each other. "This morning, you noticed that Chrike and Mercedes went missing, right?"

"Yeah." Kurt said, "I know. Molly caught you and tried to convince me that you were cheating. I can say that it was the most stupid plot to break up a couple you don't know. What's the matter?"

"Uh huh." Wes said, "So the fact is, we went to apartment hunting, online of course."

"What?" Kurt asked, confused. "Why?"

"You know. When you and Rachel graduate, you two will come to NYADA. I know you two will make it because you are talented. I… I… don't want to stay at the dorm. Surely the dorm is okay. Nice and homey. But I just want to have an apartment for just you and me. Just to be our home, our world. I invited Chrike so they can help and I invited Mercedes because she is your best friend and she knows what you like. So to cut it short, we just found a nice house at the coast of Breezy Point, not far from NYADA. It was big enough for the NDs and the Warblers to have a sleepover at the same time. There is also a spare room. The problem is…"

Wes took a deep breath, blushing, and asked,

"Kurt, would you like to live with me when you come to New York, when you are going to Nationals and when you are coming to study?"

Kurt was overwhelmed, Wes was asking him to live with him! Then he thought of a question.

"Wait. Why did you specifically mention the spare room and how are you so sure that we will go to Nationals?"

"Uh… The first question is that because you are that talent and you will kill Regionals like we did last year. As for the second question... You know. We thought of buying Chris and Rachel a house too as they were also coming to New York. But Chris won't be here until three years later. Rachel, however, will come next year. So…"

"So you want Rachel to stay with us for a while before Chris comes to join us?"

"Yes."

"So Rachel knows it?

Wes blushed. Kurt narrowed his eyes.

"Actually we planned to have the surprise for both of you, but Chris has a big big mouth. He slipped it out when he was talking to her and he slipped it when I was visiting the Warblers too this morning, so…" Wes's voice got smaller, "I think that all the NDs and the Warblers know that, except you."

"Why am I always the last one to get informed?" Kurt pouted, but he couldn't help holding his smile when he imagined Wes and him, living in a warm, nicely decorated, lovely house. Just the two of them, it was a paradise.

"Kurt. You still haven't answered my question." Wes asked carefully.

"Uh… Sorry, I forgot it. Can you please repeat the question?" Kurt asked.

It was about time. The musical fountain started to spray water. Music started and Kurt remembered the music. It was the music when Pocahontas kissed John Smith. What was the name of the score? Was it "Skirmish"?

"Kurt, will you live with me when you come to New York?" Wes asked carefully and slowly.

The music got louder as the climax approached and the water display got more fabulous. Kurt smiled.

"Yes." Kurt agreed and Wes pulled him into a tight hug. Kurt hugged him back.

"Thank you Wes." Kurt said. "You're the best boyfriend in the world!"

"You're welcome." Wes answered and smiled. "You're my angel. I'm willing to do anything for you."

The two looked into their eyes. The gaze was filled with love. The distance between the two boys started to close in.

Then, they kissed. The kiss got more passionate as the music and the display of water continued to get stronger. Wes put his hands on Kurt's waist and back while Kurt put his around Wes's neck. They were hugging each other as tightly as they could, even though there was actually no more space between them. They didn't care. All they wanted to do is to feel each other.

The NDs and the Warblers were at the restaurant.

"We have a booking. With the name of Wesley Montgomery." Thad told the receptionist just as Niff turned.

"Awwwww…" They suddenly cat-called and everyone turned. They grinned like crazy people as they saw the kiss.

"Seriously. Can they stop having so much PDA? There are people who are still single. They are going to have tooth decay and diabetes from all those sweetness and we are going to turn green due to jealousy." Joseph said, the others laughed and smirked as they all took out their mobile phones to record this sweet moment, or a precious source for blackmailing. Chris was taking multiple snapshots while Mike was video-recording the entire speech and the kiss. The music reached its climax, and the water display was at its fullest.

"It is so romantic." Tina said dreamily.

"They look cute too." The receptionist said. "Now don't disturb them. Give them some private time." Everyone nodded and they followed the receptionist. But when they were in the hallway, they heard a scream.

Kurt's scream, full of terror.

"Oh no." Rachel exclaimed as all the colours drained from her face, so did other girls.

"Hell to the no!" Mercedes exclaimed as they all turned their way and broke into a run.

The couple was kissing passionately in front of the musical fountain. They did look like the modern version of Pocahontas and John Smith. The scene was romantic and perfect, but just like Kocoum had to interrupt the kiss in the movie, someone had to break this moment of perfect.

"Mine!" Someone shouted from nowhere and the couple broke the kiss. They turned and saw a girl rush towards them. Before anyone could react, she pushed Wes to the ground and started slapping and punching him in the face.

"Wes!" Kurt screamed in terror. "Stop that!"

Wes felt his head kissed the hard ground and he could see stars. Then he saw a girl, was it Molly the waitress from Riffs who had a crush on his boyfriend like Mercedes? She knelt on top of him and started to punch and slap him. He raised his arm to protect himself from the freaking bitch.

The girl struck again and Wes grabbed hold of her hands and pushed her away. Wes tried to get up but he didn't have much chance as the girl pounced on him again. How on earth could a girl would have so much strength? Was it because of her jealousy? She looked crazy.

"Leave him alone! Bitch!" Kurt grabbed hold of the girl and tried to yank her off his boyfriend. But Molly elbowed him in the chest, Kurt yelped in pain and she pushed him off. Kurt dropped onto the floor.

"Kurt!" "Wes!" He heard his friends screaming and running towards them.

Kurt stood up and saw Wes and Molly wrestling over the street, but Wes was on disadvantage because he had banged his head and he felt a bit dizzy. Kurt rushed to their side and tried to stop the fighting.

"Stop!" Kurt tried to pull Molly off. "Get off my boyfriend!"

The friends arrived and this time they managed to pull her off Wes, but in desperation and hysterical craziness, Molly pushed Wes hard on the chest and he fell onto the road.

Right in front of a driving car speeding towards him…

**TBC…**

* * *

**_A.N.: SO, did you find out the name of the score? Well, congratulations! It's "Skirmish" from Pocahontas! Hurray! I love Pocahontas! The scene itself is based on the movie too. And Cliff-hanger! :D I'm going to hide for a while like take a vacation for a week or two. Bye. Dashes off…_**


	14. The Aftermath

**Ch. 14 The Aftermath**

**_A.N.: Hey, guys. I'm back, in one piece! And I hope this chapter can heal your breaking hearts._**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the song. It belongs to Alan Menken._**

* * *

Time seemed to halt, as everyone watched in terror as the car rammed into Wes, right at the Asian's back. The force was so great that it sent Wes flying a few feet and crash land a few feet away.

"NOOOO!" Kurt screamed in terror as he dashed towards his boyfriend, the girls and the Warblers followed, while the guys grabbed hold of Molly.

"Make sure she doesn't get away!" Santana yelled as she dashed to Wes who was lying motionlessly on the ground. "She's dead meat already! Just wait until I can get my hands on her!"

Finn and Sam grabbed hold of Puck who was struggling to lunge on Molly while Dave and Lauren pinned Molly onto the ground.

Kurt knelt on Wes's side, his hands were trembling.

"Wes…" Kurt sobbed. "Open your eyes, baby. Please."

"Someone call 911!" Mike shouted.

"I'm calling!" Trent called back. "Please, my friend was being knocked down by a car. Is he conscious? Hey, is he conscious?"

"I don't know! Probably not!" Chris said as he and Mike checked on their brother. Just then, there was a soft moan and Chrike and Kurt turned to him.

"Wes? Honey? Can you hear me?" Kurt asked.

"It hurts…" Wes groaned.

"He's semi-conscious!" Mike told Trent.

"He's semi-conscious. I saw the car ram into his back! Come quickly! This is Lima, Ohio, outside Breadstix! Okay, okay, thanks."

Trent hung up and told the group.

"They're coming in about 10 minutes! They told us to keep him warm first."

Mike, Chris, Kurt and Santana took off their jackets and covered Wes with them.

"It hurts…" Wes moaned and everyone was crying.

"I know, honey." Kurt sobbed. "I know. Hang on, it will all be over soon."

"We're here. Brother." Santana whispered in his ear. "Don't cry. Don't be afraid. We're all here. You're not alone."

Mike urged everyone back to check on the bitch. Everyone was glaring hatefully at Molly who suddenly laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Tina snapped.

"That man is dying. Kurt will finally be mine." Molly laughed.

"Maybe in your dreams." Santana said and everyone looked at her pitifully.

"Why do you have looks like this? Didn't you hate me?"

"No." Tina said sympathetically. "We just felt that you're a pity. You still hold on to something that you can never have and think that you can get it."

Everyone shook their heads and sighed.

"I want to beat the hell out of you for hurting my homo." Santana said. "But I think there's no need to hurt a sick person like you since I'm not sick as well."

"I'm not sick!" Molly screamed. "I just want Kurt! Is that too much to ask?"

"Yes." Mercedes said. "I'm speaking from my experience. I once thought that if Wes was gone then Kurt could be mine but it was wrong. What isn't yours will never be yours."

Sirens could be heard and everyone turned to look at Kurt and Wes. The ambulance and the cops arrived. Molly was arrested for attempt murder while the driver was telling the cops what had happened. Mike, Chris and Kurt convinced the cops that the driver was innocent and they decided to let him go. The driver promised that he would show up at court and give his statement. Wes, who drifted into unconsciousness again, was put onto the stretchers and Kurt, who also got bruised during the fight, together with Chrike got into the ambulance Wes was in. During the journey to the hospital, they overheard what the EMT said.

"He might have a fracture at the vertebral column and internal bleeding. We have got to hurry."

Kurt whimpered as he heard that and Mike and Chris pulled him into a hug and turned their heads away. Wes's face was ashen, paler than it was when his appendix burst last year. And he might have a fracture at the vertebral column, which meant he might never be able to walk again. His dream of performing at Broadway might come crashing to the ground. And this was his entire fault!

"Oh gaga! It's all my fault!" Kurt whined as Mike and Chris held him tighter.

"No, Kurt." Mike soothed. "It's not your fault. It will never be. Shh…"

Chris just hugged him tight. He was not good at words, but he depended a lot on touching.

Wes was surrounded by doctors and nurses as soon as they got to the hospital. Kurt and Chrike watched as Wes was pushed into the operation room. Kurt's bruises were being treated. He was still sobbing and Chrike was calming him down just as the Montchang parents crashed into the room.

"Where the hell is my son?!" Michael panted as he marched into the room. "What happened?!"

"Dad." Mike said, standing up and Chris hugged Kurt. "Wes's in surgery. He… He was in a crash."

"What?" Lola and Maria gasped in horror. "Why would that happen?"

"It's all my fault." Kurt said but he didn't finish his sentence.

"Shut up, Kurt." Chris said. "Let Mike tell the truth."

So Mike told the parents what happened at the musical fountain, the fiasco followed, the fight and the accident. When they heard what injuries Wes had and the possible consequences, Maria was crying, Lola was angry and the dads were livid.

"The driver of the car was helping and he was going to help us at the court. And I guess that's why Kurt blamed all this on himself." Mike sighed and turned to look at Kurt, who had fallen asleep in Chris embrace. "He thought that if he had pulled that bitch off earlier or acted a bit faster then everything could have been avoided. It's the only logical explanation."

"Poor child." Maria sniffed.

"We need to tell him that we don't blame him. This is not his fault and never will be." Lola said quietly. "At the moment when Wes needed someone besides him most, Kurt was there. He helped him."

"Anyway, I'm going to call a lawyer to sue that bitch Mary…" Michael said.

"It's Molly." James piped up.

"I don't care what her name is! She hurt my son and his partner!" Michael shouted. "There's no way that she should get away from this! I'm sure Burt and Carole will have the same idea!"

"Shh… Calm down dear!" Lola whispered. "You're going to scare Chris and Kurt awake!"

Michael took a deep breath and said.

"Sorry."

Kurt and Chris stirred and they woke up. When Kurt saw the parents, he started to cry again. They rushed and pulled him into a warm family hug.

"It's okay dear. Don't cry." Maria soothed the tiny, shaking boy.

"Everything will be alright." Lola said gently as she pulled Mike and Chris into a hug too.

"This is not your fault, son." James said. "You stayed with Wes when he needed you the most. You have helped him."

"So don't say sorry or that this entire thing is your fault." Michael said. "You are not the one who have to bear all of this shit. That sickening bitch does. You better stop blaming yourself or I will beat the hell out of you too."

Kurt just hugged Maria tighter, nodding.

Just then, the door opened and everyone held their breath.

"Wesley Montgomery?" The doctor called.

"Yes. We four are his parents." James said.

"The surgery is successful and he's awake. The major doctor will tell you about his situation soon after we settle him in room 214."

Wes was pushed out of the room and into the elevator. Kurt, Chrike and the parents rushed to room 214. They didn't need to wait too long before the doctor came out of the room.

* * *

Doctor Bobby Manson came out from the room. He looked at the parents.

"How is he, Bob?" Michael asked.

"Is my baby okay?" The moms asked worried. "Is he gonna be alright?"

"He's fine. He had a slight concussion, some minor internal bleeding and two broken ribs. But we have repaired the damage already. One of his vertebral columns had cracked yet luckily, the nerve-tissue was spared. We need to check his injuries on his vertebrae later, but from what we got, his situation is optimistic. There won't be any severe complications, though he may need to use a wheelchair for a while."

He smiled and the family and Kurt sighed in relief. The doctor left and the moms turned to look at Kurt who was tearing up again. The two hugged the boy tightly.

"You want to see him?" Lola asked gently. Kurt nodded eagerly.

"Well, you better hurry.' Maria said as he stroke Kurt's hair gently. 'The doctors will come to check on him soon."

"Thanks." Kurt sobbed, "I..."

"Shh… Don't thank us Kurt. You are part of our family." Maria said.

"And don't say sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about." The two women said at the same time. Kurt opened the door.

Right in front of him, Wes lied in a bed, asleep. The faint moonlight was the only light that lit up the room besides the lamp hanging on the wall by his bed. Normally that would be a very fantastic scene that turned Kurt on, but not in any hospital. Kurt got to Wes's side and touched his boyfriend's a bit swollen and bruised face. Wes stirred and opened his eyes.

"Kurt?" Wes asked.

Kurt looked at him with a pair of sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Kurt whispered and hugged him close. Wes chuckled.

"For what? This?" Wes said lightly, "I've got a lot worse than this before. Can't think any about it now but..."

"It would have been better. If we have never met then none of this would have happened!" Kurt cut his boyfriend off and looked away, still blaming himself that his boyfriend might not be able to walk again.

"Kurt. Look at me." Wes spook gently but firmly. Kurt looked at him with tears threatening to spill.

"I would rather die in that accident," Wes looked at his boyfriend with the utmost sincerity and love. "Than live my entire life without knowing you."

Then, softly, Wes sang, thinking that it would be a better comforting way. (**Wes**, _Kurt_, **_Both_**)

**If I never knew you,**

**If I never felt this love,**

**I would have no inkling of**

**How precious life can be.**

Kurt held Wes, but carefully not to cause more harm to the fragile body.

**And if I never held you,**

**I would never have a clue,**

**How at last I finally knew**

**The missing part of me.**

**In this world so full of fear,**

**Full of rages and lies.**

The couple looked into each other's eyes without breaking the hug. They missed their partner's smell and warmth a lot, especially when they had both once been on the brink of death. They closed up their distance, not kissing, but their foreheads were touching, sending shivers throughout their spines to the corners of their bodies.

**I can see the truth so clear, in your eyes.**

**So dry your eyes.**

Kurt took a deep breath, closed his eyes and held back his tears. Then their eyes locked onto each other again.

**And I'm so grateful to you,**

**I have lived my whole life through.**

**Lost forever,**

**If I never knew you.**

Then Kurt joined in the song, not hugging his boyfriend anymore, but his hand gently stroked his face.

_I thought our love would be so beautiful,_

_Somehow we made the whole world bright._

_I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong,_

_All they leave us were these whispers in the night._

_But still my heart is singing,_

_We were right._

The couple looked at the moon outside as memories of their past flashed in front of their eyes. Their encounter at Dalton; Their first kiss; Their first date at Le Musico; Their first sex; Their first duet; Their first time to hold the national trophy; Their first performance on Broadway; Their first Mid-Autumn Festival…

_Oh…_

_If I never knew you,_ (**There's no moment I regret,**)

_If I never felt this love, _(**Since the moment when we met.**)

_I would have no inkling of_(**If our time has gone too fast**)

_How precious life can be._(**I've lived at last.**)

The two sang together and shared a kiss before Maria knocked on the door.

"The doctor is coming." She whispered.

"I can't leave you!" Kurt said with his hands holding Wes's face.

"You never will." Wes replied quietly but seriously. "No matter what happens to me, I'll always be with you, forever."

With that reply, Kurt reluctantly got up and walked to the now open door, leaving Wes who turned his gaze on the moon again.

**And I'm so grateful to you,**

**I have lived my whole life through,**

**Empty as the sky…**

Kurt stopped and slowly turned as he sang, Wes did the same.

_Never knowing why…_

The couple looked at each other again as they sang in unison softly.

**_Lost forever,_**

**_If I never knew you._**

Kurt looked back at his boyfriend one more time before going out and closed the door quietly.

After another several hours of waiting, the doctor came out again.

"He's doing fine." Doctor smiled. "It is really a miracle. He doesn't even need to use a wheelchair, just crutches is okay."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"And he might be discharged probably next week so he can spend Christmas with you guys." The doctor said and the parents looked delighted.

"That's good." Lola said and Maria turned to look at her sons and Kurt.

"Babies. You guys go home first. We have to tell him to behave." Maria said. "You know how uncooperative he is."

They all chuckled and the parents went into the ward.

"So what about the Christmas party we originally plan?" Mike asked. "You know we first plan to have it with the NDs in McKinley but now it's better for us to stay in Westerville."

"You're right." Kurt nodded. "Long distance travelling is not good for Wes's current situation."

"I agree. Bad idea." Chris piped up.

"And you know that the people in McKinley is pretty hostile. Maybe we can… Ah. I have an idea." Kurt said.

"What is it?" Chrike asked at the same time.

"I suggest…" Kurt pulled the two into a whisper. The two nodded eagerly as they heard what Kurt planned.

"That's a great idea. Kurt." Mike said in delight. "The Warblers will not be a problem about it. They are now friends with the NDs."

"Though we have to inform them first." Chris said.

"Let me do it." Kurt said. "You two tell the parents about our plan so they don't need to worry."

"Roger that." Mike said and Kurt took out his phone.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, Rachel." Kurt said.

"_Oh Kurt! How is Wes? Is he gonna be okay?_" Rachel asked in worry.

"He's fine. Rachel. He may be discharged probably next week and doesn't even need to use a wheelchair, just crutches is okay."

"_Oh thank god._" Rachel looked relieved.

"Speaking of which, are you with the girls?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. We are now in Santana's house. She's pretty upset about what happened." She replied.

"Good. You can tell them the good news and I have a plan about our Christmas party." Kurt said.

"_Uh huh. What about it?_" Rachel asked.

Kurt told her the plan and Rachel was really excited about it.

"That's a brilliant idea! Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed. "I will go tell the rest of the NDs. See you."

"Bye." Kurt said and hung up. At the same time, Chrike came out of the room with smiley faces.

"They agreed!" Chris said happily.

"Great!" Kurt said, smiling. "Now let's get down to business and wait until Christmas come."

**TBC…**

* * *

**_A.N.: How was it? Sorry for the long wait and shortness. I've been spending some time in doing another story. A Kurtbastian story called "Scarlet Melody". I still haven't post it here yet. Next, it's time for some Christmas fun. ;)_**

**_Reviews are loved._**


End file.
